


Kiddies and Kittens

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rose and Scorpius starting their life together, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: This is the story of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy and how their six children came to be.Or, A House Full of Love





	1. Prologue: Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Rose and Scorpius' story! Also, Happy Christmas everyone! I'll put more notes at the bottom, please read and enjoy!

**Prologue: Charms** ****

 

When Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy start dating the summer before their fifth year, it was not what they expected. Their relationship started a bit rocky, with both of them spending the summer at the Potter’s home and trying but failing to hide that they were falling in love.

 

(Really they had been in love, but they were finally acting upon their feelings.)

 

That summer had been filled with music, competition, and lots of stargazing.

 

It was a summer that was remembered in fondness by the Potter family and those who were there. Stories still popped up years later about dance battles and musical monologues. Inside jokes were still used and no one who was in the house during that summer could listen to either Michael Jackson or Mariah Carey the same way again.

 

What had really been unexpected was how Flossy and Jinx had taken their owners new closeness in stride. All summer, Jinx had played outside and chased after bugs and mice, not used to the countryside, while Flossy napped and showed Jinx the way.

 

Rose and Scorpius weren’t ones to deny themselves or others of small or big joys. So they let Flossy and Jinx wander around the countryside together, around the others homes, and all around Hogwarts. Scorpius and Rose found them often wrapped around one another while on their Prefect rounds (and later Head rounds), and not wanting to separate them would take both of the cats to bed with them.

 

It had been no surprise to Rose when a few months into her seventh year, they were greeted with a litter of beautiful orange, black, and white kittens. Jinx was the byproduct of Rose’s mother’s cat, Crookshanks (a half kneazle/half cat, all orange beast) and her Aunt Angelina’s cat (a beautiful black tabby), he was orange and black tabby with bright eyes and an incredibly sweet temperament.

 

Flossy was a gift from Scorpius’ mother, she had found her at the owl emporium while getting owl treats. She was a white Siberian with soft fluffy hair that she loved getting brushed and enjoyed chasing after bugs and mice and small children.

 

Rose’s cousin Al had been the one to inform her that Flossy was having kittens, in his bed. Within the hour, Flossy had twelve kittens, each as beautiful and adorable as the next. Rose and Scorpius were suddenly the happy grandcats to more cats than they could deal with.

 

Before they graduated, they had given away almost all of the kittens, one to Al for his troubles, one to Rose’s younger brother Hugo (because he asked), another to Scorpius’ cousin Lyla, and the rest went other students and friends.

 

Except for little Charms, she was runt of the little, small and sickly when she was born, to the point that Rose was feeding her through a straw every hour until she got her strength and weight up. By that point, she was with Rose at all times, either curled up around her neck and shoulders, or peeking her head out of her school bag.

 

Scorpius and Rose left Hogwarts with an extra cat and many hopes ahead of them. Scorpius with Al in tow off to Auror training, while Rose found herself bouncing between the Dragon Egg’s Inn and the Finnigan’s bakery on their pastry teams. It wasn’t what either of their parents wanted nor expected from them, but it made them happy, and it brought them home to their cats.

 

It was all they needed.


	2. Hermes

** Chapter One: Hermes **

 

Scorpius loved living with Rose, he came home to their flat to find dinner on the table and Rose pulling their evening pudding out of the oven. She was always making something new, their flat was always filled with warm sugary smells that reminded Scorpius of the kitchen in the manor he grew up in. Once it became required to give House Elves a wage, his mum had decided to get a real cook for their kitchen, an older woman named Natasha.

 

Natasha made the best food, and always had a treat for Scorpius when he got home from primary school. Scorpius was the first Malfoy in over a hundred years to attend Muggle primary school, it was the one stipulation that his mother didn’t back down on. Scorpius was sure that this is where his grandfather Lucius’ resent for him started. Natasha though made it all better, sending him to school with the tastiest food and the best sweets. He was still friends with the Collin Edgewood because of those sweets, that and Collin also found Scorpius in the crowd of first years waiting to be sorted.

 

When Natasha had passed away, Scorpius had been more upset about her passing than his grandfather’s two years before.

 

Now at the age of twenty, Scorpius was sure that he was going to marry Rose and they would live happily ever after. In their small flat with their three cats.

 

Except for today, when Scorpius came home and noticed first that there was no food, then that Rose wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He walked over to the fridge first, to see if he had misread her schedule, then he looked for a note. Upon seeing neither he began to worry, _were they supposed to have dinner with family, or did she decided to leave, to not come back_.

 

As his thoughts became worst, he walked into their bedroom, only to have his heart stop. Rose was curled up in bed, looking horribly pale and sickly. At once he climbed in beside, hoping he might be able to soothe her.

 

“Rose,” Scorpius whispered, pulling the covers around himself, “are you okay?”

 

Rose reached out for him and he held her close, there was something in her hands, hard and small and smooth. He took it from her and she relaxed further into him. He kissed her forehead and looked at what she was holding on to.

 

It was times like this that Scorpius wished he had a more Muggle-like upbringing, because Rose had been holding a small little plastic stick that had a little window with a pink plus sign. He had no idea what this was or what it meant, so he wrapped his arms around Rose just a little tighter.

 

Out of nowhere, he felt a familiar weight on his back, then he heard the purring, Flossy’s purring, which was followed quickly by Jinx’s. The two of them were always within a few feet of one another, and never out of sight, calling for one, was calling for both.

 

“Scorpius do you know what that is?” Rose asked, her head on his shoulder. Scorpius looked at her face, her freckles stuck out more with her skin so pale, and her blue eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot, as if she had been crying, or sick.

 

“No, it’s nothing bad is it?” he asked, knowing that Rose’s family had a margin of health problems, from her aunts and uncles and grandparents, and while most of her cousins had had development issues, one had spent her childhood in St. Mungo’s for cancer treatments. He could feel himself becoming more anxious, and felt Rose pull his face down to her own.

 

“It’s a pregnancy test Scorpius,” she whispered, and he felt himself calm down, a pregnancy test.

 

Then it hit him, it was _positive_ , Rose was having a _baby_ , _his_ _baby_.

 

“I love you, and I don’t care what anyone thinks,” he told her, and as he felt the familiar weight of their third cat, Charms, on his back, he kissed Rose.

 

They were having a baby.

 

~`~

 

Rose knocked on the too familiar door of her parent’s home, then waited as she heard heavy footsteps on the other side. Beside her, Scorpius was holding a tupperware container full of lemon and strawberry cupcakes. She took the container from him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as the door opened.

 

Hugo Weasley, Rose’s younger brother stood on the other side, his cheerful and overeager smile on his face. Hugo was a new graduate of Hogwarts, in fact, he had graduated as Valedictorian and had even gotten a job offer from the Daily Prophet and Transfiguration Today for his work on the school newspaper. Rose was immensely proud of Hugo and his accomplishments.

 

As Rose and Scorpius entered her childhood home with Hugo leading the way, Rose was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. She had taken her first steps in the living room, had said her first word in her old bedroom upstairs, and had taken her first ever bath in the kitchen sink. Every room in this house held a dozen or more special memories for her.

 

She felt Scorpius’ hand leave her waist as they passed the living room, and only a quick glance gave her all the answers. Scorpius’ parents were already here, and Draco Malfoy was sitting across from her father, an arm wrapped around his only niece and Hugo’s girlfriend.

 

Lyla Zabini was a sweet and ambitious girl whose relationship with her parents was rocky at the very best. Because of this, she spent more and more time at her aunt and uncle’s home, Astoria and Draco Malfoy, Lyla was like a daughter to them and the sentiment went both ways. Scorpius was very close to his cousin, he had been the mastermind behind Hugo and Lyla’s setup, as she had stayed with Rose and Scorpius last summer and Scorpius had causally told her about Hugo’s football club, from there it was history.

 

Rose passed up the scene unfolding in the living room and followed her brother into the kitchen, where their mother and Scorpius’ mum were preparing dinner. Though preparing might have been stretching it, by the looks of it, Rose’s mum had ordered take out and placed it on their nicer china. Rose set down her cupcakes and shooed Hugo out of the kitchen before receiving a hug from her mum and future mother-in-law.

 

Rose and Scorpius had decided that they would either get married in the next few months before the baby came or the next summer. Rose wanted to have a summer wedding, even if it meant that it would be in the apple orchard behind the Burrow.

 

First thing first though, Scorpius wanted to get a proper ring, and they had to tell their parents about the baby.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius knew that Mr. Weasley liked him, he had been dating Rose since he was fourteen, that was six years now. It was at the point that it was more than obvious that Mr. Weasley just didn’t like his father. Draco Malfoy was hard to deal with, but after the passing of Lucius Malfoy, the dynamic of the whole family changed. The person who Draco was in private, away from his father, became his persona at all times, he was warmer and happier to everyone around.

 

It was as if the person who held unreasonably high expectations over him had finally given up or left.

 

It still didn’t make up though for the crimes that were performed during the war, but Draco had watched his son be ostracized from the Wizarding World at a very young age. He also had the chance to watch his son make lasting relationships and become a part of the new Wizarding society, in the friendship of Al Potter, Rose Weasley, and Becca Havings.

 

Scorpius sat down in the other chair, beside Mr. Weasley and across from his father. It became quite clear why they weren’t talking, on the wireless between them was the Puddlemere verse Wasps game. Scorpius grew up a Wasps fan, how could he not with his father being one and his mother not caring too much about Quidditch, Rose was a Harpies fan, not allowing herself to be brainwashed by her father into being a Cannons fan.

 

Hugo came out of the kitchen and sat down beside Lyla. Scorpius quite liked Hugo, he had a relentless sort of energy to him, and while Al Potter was Scorpius’ best friend, Hugo was like a younger brother to him. Scorpius never had anyone wrestle him to the ground or ask him to kick a ball around or even to read over his papers for spelling and grammar errors. He remembered Rose telling him that Hugo liked him a lot, and that he normally didn’t ask anyone outside of her or Molly to help him with homework.

 

Scorpius didn’t want to admit it, but he had been quite touched by the sentiment. Hugo had been the first person in the Granger-Weasley household to treat him like family (other than Rose), Scorpius even now had a great respect for Hugo by opening that bridge.

 

Scorpius, Lyla, and Draco let out a groan as Puddlemere scored again, Ron gave a little cheer himself. James Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s godson and oldest nephew, played for Puddlemere as a Chaser, haven been signed on just after his seventeenth birthday during his sixth year. Oliver Wood, the coach of Puddlemere was Quidditch obsessed, something that his children took on fully as all of them were either playing Quidditch professionally or doing something Quidditch related. Of his eight children, his oldest four were all playing professionally, three of them for Puddlemere, and his oldest daughter Katie was a junior manager for the team, along with being married to James Potter and the mother to their son, Jason.

 

After the excitement died down, Mr. Weasley turned to Scorpius, “what happened to you today? Just decided to skive off after lunch?”

 

Scorpius had to think fast on his feet, the truth was that he went with Rose to a healer appointment and hadn’t expected for Rose to have more questions than possible answers for. What had been thought of being a quick in and out appointment (in Scorpius’ mind that is) turned into four hours in a healer’s office. So Scorpius did something he wasn’t proud of, he lied.

 

“The place I had lunch at was by the Mullberry house, I took my chances and did a bit of surveillance,” answered Scorpius, feeling the eyes of all the living room’s occupants on him, “lost track of time.”

 

This proved to be a well enough answer for Mr. Weasley, and thankfully, Mrs. Weasley and his mum called everyone to dinner. As they headed out into the garden to enjoy their meal, Scorpius felt a great sense of love and family. Even though he knew that his father and Rose’s parents didn’t get along and had many different political and social ideas, they always put aside these things for their children’s sake. Tonight was about Lyla and Hugo anyways.

 

Scorpius sat down beside Rose and let her doll out food for him, he could feel Mrs. Weasley’s eyes on him but Rose had been doing this for so long that Scorpius was more than used to this. Rose had told him once that she like to make him a plate, that it was her way of showing him that she cared for him and loved him. Scorpius would take any criticism if it meant that Rose was happy.

 

And he loved Rose, above all else, he loved her so much.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose had never felt more nervous in her life, this was worse than opening her Hogwarts letter for her seventh year, wondering if she was going to be made Head Girl or not. She already knew that there would be some disapproval, they weren’t married, they were too young, Scorpius was new to his job and Rose didn’t get paid very well, and she could keep naming them off, one by one.

 

But she loved Scorpius, had since she was thirteen and he had given her a bouquet of flowers for her birthday. She loved everything about him, and a baby was the best way to show him that love.

 

In the days leading up to this dinner and her healer appointment earlier in the day, Rose had been imagining what their child would look like. A little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes, with freckles and the pointy Malfoy chin. Or even a little boy with red hair and grey eyes, cute little chubby cheeks and a sweet smile. Rose wanted nothing more than the best for their child, even if she would have to fight with her father and Mr. Malfoy all the way.

 

Just as dinner was winding down and Hugo was about to jump up to grab the cupcakes Rose had brought, Scorpius squeezed Rose’s knee and cleared his throat. Rose felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but let Scorpius carry on.

 

“I know tonight is supposed to be about Lyla and Hugo,” said Scorpius, and Rose could hear the slight unease of nervousness in his voice, “but Rose and I have an announcement we would like to make.”

 

Before either one of them could say anything, Mrs. Malfoy had jumped out of her seat, squealing.

 

“You purposed! Scorpius why didn’t you tell us!”

 

Rose watched as her father’s shoulders tensed up, knowing that he was definitely disapproving of this idea. She could only imagine what he was to say about the baby.

 

“Actually Mrs. Malfoy,” cut in Rose, “Scorpius and I, well, we’re having a baby.”

 

Rose waited for a reaction, any sort of reaction, but the garden became quiet and almost sullen. Then Hugo’s shoulders began to shake and he shook his head, it took a moment for Rose to realize he was laughing.

 

“Damn Scorpius!” said Hugo through his laughter, “now you really are a part of the family, good job on knocking up Rose.”

 

This got Lyla giggling, which made Scorpius follow suit, though much quieter than his cousin. Rose was waiting for the explosion to happen, just at this point she wasn’t sure if it would be her father or Scorpius’.

 

Instead, they both offered their congratulations, surprising both Rose and Scorpius. Mrs. Malfoy quickly followed suit, running around the table to hug both of them.

 

Hermione was the one to get disappointed.

 

“You’re both so young, and in such a small flat, are you sure this is what you want?” Hermione asked, and in such a disapproving tone that Rose knew this wasn’t the end of it. “Neither of you are making that much money-“

 

“Scorpius doesn’t need to worry about money if he doesn’t want too,” said Mrs. Malfoy, and Rose shook her head, knowing exactly what that meant.

 

Scorpius didn’t want to just be a spoiled trust fund kid, the money in his account was only used for emergencies, and even then he didn’t like to use it. Rose figured the most they would ever use of it would be when they finally found a house they like, something that was proven to be incredibly challenging.

 

“Mum, I want to have this baby,” Rose told her, though she felt small under her mother’s scrutiny. “Can’t you just be happy for us?”

 

“You can’t be a child to have a child, look at your cousins, do you want to be stuck like them Rose?”

 

“I’m happy with what I’m doing mum, why is that so hard for you?”

 

“Because you’re wasting your talents Rose, ten NEWTs and all your doing is making cupcakes!”

 

This was the breaking point, and while Rose knew it was trivial, she left, but not before grabbing the tupperware of cupcakes.

 

She disapperated without a second thought, tears streaming down her face.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius was shocked to say the least, Mrs. Weasley was the most supportive of his and Rose’s relationship. She had been the one to tell both of their father’s to let them be, she had encouraged them to move in together, she had even dropped hints for them to get married. But this wasn’t okay, it was one thing to say they were too young, but she was attacking everything, their home, their jobs, and their wealth. For the first time in their relationship, Scorpius understood what Rose meant when she complained about her mother.

 

He was out of his seat seconds after Rose, but by then she was already storming into her childhood home.

 

“As if neither of us knew this Hermione,” said Scorpius training his eyes on her, “we know that we live in a crappy flat and neither of us make that much money and that were incredibly young, but we decided together that we want to have a family. We have plans to get married, and to buy a house, and while this baby is shifting everything around, they’re still in that plan.”

 

He pulled out the scan picture that they had just gotten earlier that day and slapped it onto the table. “She’s just pass twelve weeks.”

 

He disapperated after Rose, and as he walked into their flat, he was surprised to find Rose just inside the door. She was sitting on the floor crying, the lid of her tupperware was down the hall, and three cupcake wrappers laid around her. Scorpius sat down beside her as she pulled the wrapper off of another and threw it down the hall.

 

“I can’t believe your mum said that,” he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She was still crying, and there was frosting on her lips and cheeks as she pressed her face into his shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, hoping that she would feel better, hoping that they both would.

 

He heard the purring before he saw them, but within moments, they were surrounded by their three cats. Jinx started whining, wanting to be in Rose’s lap, Scorpius pulled his wand out and sent the cupcakes to the kitchen counter. Jinx curled up on Rose’s lap, and Flossy climbed onto him, purring just as loud as Jinx. Charms, jumped into Scorpius’ lap, then onto Rose’s shoulder, she was the loudest of the three, it was almost deafening, but Scorpius felt loved, and he hoped that Rose felt the same.

 

“Your all too sweet,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss Scorpius, “you especially.”

 

**~`~**

 

As the summer went on, Rose began to feel the real stresses of both of her jobs and her pregnancy. It was wedding season, which meant that she was spending her mornings in the bakery, her afternoons at the restaurant, and then back to the bakery to decorate wedding cakes and other desserts. She was getting home at two or three in the morning then going back in at six or seven, she had put her foot down about working all hours of the day, every day. Lucky for her, Seamus and Romulus were understanding, especially when at the end of July, when there was no denying her baby bump.

 

At the end of July, Rose took off her first evening in over a month, to attend a family dinner at her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry’s home for her uncle’s birthday. Rose did everything she could to avoid her mother, even if it meant that she barely got to say anything to her Uncle Harry, who was also her godfather and favorite of her uncles. She at least got to talk to some of her cousins, or at least their significant others about her pregnancy.

 

Her oldest cousin Victoire, who had four rambunctious kids who were running around with the Lupin children told her that it wasn’t so bad, while Annabelle Lupin who had just given birth to her youngest and fifth child, told her to just stop after the first. Rose should’ve know that neither of them would’ve been helpful turned to her cousin Freddie’s wife, LeeAnne who was pregnant also.

 

“Those two aren’t very helpful,” said LeeAnne resting her hands over her large stomach, she was having a second set of twins, though this pregnancy was planned. “Victoire told me that pregnancy was the most stressful thing in her life, while Annabelle told me she would never have another after Eliza and then found out a few months later she was having little Romeo and was over the moon.” She paused to roll her eyes here, before continuing on, “it’s all stressful, but you and I both know you can juggle this and anything else thrown at you Rose. You also have support of both of your parents and don’t have to worry about school and graduation and NEWTs.”

 

Rose smiled, remembering that year. LeeAnne had found out she was pregnant with her boys, Benji and Johnny, during the Christmas holidays of her seventh year. It had been quite the scandal at Hogwarts and in the family too, but Freddie and LeeAnne had come out of the ordeal with two beautiful and happy little boys. Rose found the two boys out in the yard, being chased after by Freddie and Hugo, though Hugo was chasing after all of the younger children as he often did at family events.

 

“You’re lucky you’re having just one, I would die to have a singleton,” said LeeAnne rubbing her stomach, Rose watched as little bulges pushed against her hands.

 

“It doesn’t hurt does it?” asked Rose, she had felt the baby move a few times, but no kicking yet.

 

“No, it just gets annoying the more it goes on,” she explained with a laugh, “Freddie loves it though, he sleeps with his head pressed to my stomach, and he talks to them all the time.”

 

Dominique came over and sat down beside the pair of them. Rose couldn’t quite come to a decision on her cousin, Dominique was a sweet and nice girl, but she had also gotten pregnant with Rose’s best friend’s husband’s baby in her sixth year. In Dominique’s very limited defense, they were both drunk, and Dominique had thought it was his identical twin brother, and Dominique had given up her baby for adoption. This was all before Becca and Lysander had gotten married, Dominique had been in her sixth year when she had gotten pregnant. Rose and Becca had been seventh years, and Lysander had broken up with Becca as he had just graduated at the end of the previous school year.

 

Rose still had conflicting views on Dominique though, mainly because she had caused Becca and Rose to stop talking for several months in their final year at school. The pair had been friends since they met in preschool at the age of three, it was the first time they had gone more than forty-eight hours without speaking.

 

Dominique had caused a lot of problems for the whole family that year, but since then she has tried to overcome them. Since graduating from Hogwarts, she has taken on to a Muggle University for her photography and since has majored in marketing. Already her uncles and cousins were asking her for ideas on how to best market new products for their shops.

 

“Rose, I just heard the news from Hugo that you’re pregnant! Congratulations!”

 

Rose felt her ears grow unusually warm, something that Scorpius always commented on as being cute. She looked over to where her mother was just down the large table from them, sitting with her aunt and a few of her cousins, Hermione looked up at Dominique’s words, and Rose avoided all contact.

 

In the last two months, Rose had received a handful of letters and other invitations to dinner and lunch with her mother, all of which she has ignored. Hermione had even tried to get Hugo to bring Rose along to dinner with him, but as always Rose, had seen through her mum’s attempts.

 

She just wanted her mum to come to her, to apologize and be happy for her.

 

Astoria had come over several times and was already discussing plans for a baby shower and the eventual wedding they were having. She was also dropping hints about the nursery and Rose knew that their nursery was most likely going to be paid for by Astoria.

 

“Rose,” said LeeAnne, and Rose jumped back to her conversation with her. “I was just telling you that if you have a boy you can have some of Johnny and Benji’s old clothes, Molly and Lucy would kill me if I gave you all of them.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Rose told her, suddenly feeling a well up of emotion. She knew that it was normal in their family to pass around clothes, Rose had a collection of clothes that belonged to various cousins, including her male cousins. “Thank you.”

 

**~`~**

 

While Scorpius knew that Rose wasn’t talking to Hermione, it was very hard for him to not talk to the head of the MLE. He had limited all of their conversations to the bare minimum and only to work related matters. It was frustrating for both of them, but every letter that came to their flat signed with her name, caused a full crying session and he hated to see Rose like that.

 

Even at her Uncle Harry’s birthday party she avoided Mrs. Weasley like the plague.

 

Which meant that Scorpius was the one to give Harry the treacle tart that he requested every year.

 

“Rose sends her love,” he told him, as he handed over the tart. He knew from both Hermione and Scorpius what was going on, and even if he hadn’t of heard about the incident from either of Hermione or Scorpius, Mr. Weasley was never one to keep anything from his best friend.

 

“Thank you, Scorpius,” said Harry taking the tart and smiling down the table where Rose was sitting with LeeAnne. “The two of you excited?”

 

“Over the moon, my mum keeps coming around with books and magazines for us, I think she already has our wedding planned for us,” said Scorpius with a smile, “she comes round before she goes to the restaurant and tries to talk her into a spring wedding with white and yellow flowers, not knowing that Rose wants to get married on our anniversary in August.”

 

Harry smiled and shook his head with laughter, if there was anyone who understood Rose and Scorpius’ relationship it was Harry, he had been the one to tell Scorpius to go after what made him happy, and that had been Rose. Scorpius wondered if he could ask Harry to help him bridge the gap between Rose and Hermione, but even that might be too much.

 

“What about a baby shower? Any ideas on that?” Harry asked, Scorpius sighed.

 

“I’m leaving it to Becca and my mum, probably be at the Burrow knowing the family.”

 

“Well, let us know, we have some of Lily’s old baby clothes that we can give you if it’s a girl,” said Harry patting Scorpius on the back.

 

Scorpius smiled and walked down to Rose, he kissed the top of her head and took a seat beside her.

 

**~`~**

 

Hugo and Lyla moved out in August, just before Rose and Scorpius’ seventh anniversary. They had moved in just after graduating, saving up enough gold to move into their own flat. Rose hadn’t mind them at all, Lyla was very clean and tidy and didn’t mind at all helping out with any of the cleaning. Hugo enjoyed being in the kitchen just as much as Rose did, even picking up a job as a night sever at a local twenty-four hour diner down the road.

 

Rose hadn’t been too upset to see them leave, the summer was starting to wind down and Rose was looking forward to having the flat to just herself, Scorpius, and their three cats. Hugo had two himself and Lyla had an owl along with a cat of her own.

 

Luckily, Margo, Fluff, and Jackie, got along with Flossy, Jinx, and Charms. The three of them often napped and cuddled and played together, keeping themselves occupied while their owners ran around all over London.

 

Lyla got herself a well-paying position on the _Witch Weekly_ junior editor team, while Hugo began picking up Quidditch correspondence articles for the Prophet along with his other articles for _Transfiguration Today_.

 

It was nice though to have the flat for themselves, and Rose let Scorpius know how happy she was that evening. Afterwards, they laid together on the couch, Scorpius’ hand firmly over her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

 

As August came to a close, Rose began to feel more and more tired, which LeeAnne told her was just the beginning, it seemed to be that from now on the closer she came to her due date, the less energy she would have.

 

The bigger she would become too.

 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Scorpius asked, burying his face into Rose’s hair.

 

She had a list of names in both genders, but none of them had much appeal to her.

 

“No, you?” she asked, already knowing that he had the same, she had met Al for lunch the other day and he had teased her about Scorpius’ unending list of names.

 

“Al told you about my list, hadn’t he?” he asked with an air of knowingness.

 

“Of course, you know Al,” she told him, leaning her head back to kiss his chin. “He can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

 

Scorpius laughed and kissed her forehead, “I have quite a few ideas, but I want to wait to know the gender.”

 

Rose sighed, this was the same problem that she was having. They had decided that they would find out the gender of at least their first child.

 

Scorpius mirrored her sigh and held her close; that was until their cats made their presence clear and their hunger even more so.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius was more than happy to go into work the day of Rose’s baby shower, the first reason was because as much as he loved Rose, he knew that her family got a little too much into these celebrations. Birthdays weren’t too big of a deal (except first and eleventh and seventeenth), but because the Wotter family was now starting to have grandchildren, baby showers were a cause for major celebration.

 

So Scorpius went to work, while Molly and Lucy collected Rose for her baby shower.

 

If his mother had her way, it would’ve been at the Dragon Egg’s Inn, in a private room with a dress code and specific menu. It would be very proper and beautiful and sweet, but nothing at all like Rose.

 

Rose loved the loud and messy, she loved her family and everything that came with it, and she loved what they were creating together.

 

So Scorpius did what he had to.

 

“Mrs. Weasley?” said Scorpius knocking on her open door. He had one shot at this, one shot at hopefully pulling everything together. “Can I have a word?”

 

Hermione looked up from her rather large stack of parchment, he can tell that she’s already annoyed with him. She had been since they announced the pregnancy.

 

“I guess so,” she said leaning back slightly in her chair.

 

“They’re having Rose’s baby shower today,” he can’t help it, Rose looks so much like her mother, the same delicate features, the same curly-bushy hair, and he knows they have the same smile. “At the Burrow, it’s starting at one.”

 

Scorpius turned away, knowing that one of two things will happen, one that Hermione will stay at the Ministry and have an estrange relationship with Rose from then on.

 

Or that she’ll go to the Burrow at one.

 

Scorpius hoped that it was the latter.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose curled up in bed, the cats curled around her and a book of names in her hands. She had an idea for a few names, but she needed to talk to Scorpius about it. They had found out at the beginning of the month that they were having a boy, and while they had an idea for the godparents and a middle name, it was everything else that they were struggling with.

 

She didn’t want to leave her cozy little cocoon of blankets and kitties, especially as Jinx was in an extra loving and cuddly mood, he was lying across her shoulders purring loudly in her ear. Every once in a while the baby would kick, upsetting Charms on her lap, almost as if he didn’t want to be forgotten. Rose couldn’t help but feel warm and good and fully relaxed since Jugo and Lyla had moved out.

 

That was when she heard a knock on the front door.

 

Rose couldn’t help but hope that whoever it was would give up, but knocking always stirs all three of the cats and they all leave Rose to whine at the door. (They’re so used to having any visitors just come in and greet them.)

 

After a few moments, her hopes vanished as the front door opens, then closes. Less than a minute later, her cousins Molly and Lucy are peaking into her bedroom door.

 

“Rose, what are you doing in bed still?”

 

Scorpius had been so sweet that morning, he had made Rose a little care package of everything she would need so as to not have to move from under the covers. He then made them breakfast in bed and did the washing up before leaving for work. Rose had promised him a thank you for a perfect morning later that night.

 

He had left with a smirk and a little jump in his step.

 

“It’s my day off.”

 

While this was the truth, she knew it wasn’t a good enough excuse. Within the hour, her cousins had her shower, dressed, hair done, and even makeup on. Rose had no idea why the occasion, but it wasn’t every day that her cousins decided to doll her up.

 

And the dress they had put her in was so soft, and the blue matched her eyes, and she didn’t feel huge despite her baby bump. As Molly helped Rose into a pair of sandals that felt like air but even more comfortable, Jinx jumped onto her shoulders again, purring up a storm.

 

“He can’t come with us Rose,” said Lucy, trying and failing to grab Jinx off of Rose’s shoulder.

 

“Sure he can,” said Rose reaching behind her to scratch his ears. “He’s a good boy.”

 

This was how Rose arrived at the Burrow, with her two slightly disgruntled cousins and a very loudly purring cat on her shoulder. As soon as they arrived, she knew what was going on, no one in the family could keep a secret, so Rose knew that she was getting a baby shower, it was just the date that she hadn’t known.

 

This wasn’t the surprise though.

 

Upon entering the Burrow, Rose saw the kitchen table was filled with food, all of her favorites, including her Aunt Angelina’s extra spicy Caribbean pork stew, her Aunt Audrey’s corn beef and cabbage dinner, and Aunt Ginny’s apple crumble. They were all her favorite meals to have whenever she was at any of her aunt’s homes while growing up, they all filled her with warmth and happiness whenever she ate them.

 

She saw that her cousins and friends had also filled in the empty spots on the table, someone had brought cupcakes, another brownies, Becca had for sure brought the tea sandwiches, and someone (Rose was sure it was Lyla) had just brought a large jar of pickles.

 

Rose had been craving pickles her whole pregnancy, to the point that Scorpius had gone out and bought just about every kind he could get to satisfy her cravings. Lyla had just had the misery of watching Rose make and eat a peanut butter and pickle sandwich when she came over a few days before. Rose was sure that this would be an inside joke from now on.

 

The only thing missing though, was her mum’s mint chocolate cake.

 

It was the only recipe that her mum could make perfect every time. Everything else that Hermione Weasley ever made came out mildly okay at best and inedible at the worst, it was no wonder that Rose had learned how to cook herself. Her mother was good at doing prep work, it was the putting everything together where she messed up.

 

Except for the chocolate mint cake.

 

Rose felt such a craving for the cake that she wanted to cry, because at that moment, she knew that her mother wasn’t going to come. Even if she did come, she wouldn’t have the cake with her.

 

So Rose went through the motions, she smiled and hugged and thanked everyone for coming. She made herself a good size plate and ate some of everything. Rose was the perfect host, welcoming everyone to her.

 

Astoria came a little late, but she had brought beautifully iced biscuits and was as warm and sweet as she always was. She hovered a little too close to Rose’s side, but Rose appreciated it, because if her own mother wasn’t going to show, Scorpius’ mum was the next best thing.

 

That was until the party started to settle down, Rose’s Nana Molly told everyone to sit down and took up a pad of parchment and quill. Before Rose realized what was going on, she was being passed gifts, one after the next, after the next.

 

Onesies and diapers and blankets in all shades of the rainbow, some with her and Scorpius’ favorite Quidditch team logos, others with cute little saying on them. She was given toys and products and everything that she had once written down on a list that she was sure she had lost.

 

Or more likely Scorpius had given to one of her many cousins here.

 

It was as she was opening the final gift from her nana, that the fireplace blazed green and out came Hermione Weasley. Her usually clean and tidy robes were covered in flour and cocoa powder, her hair was a mane around her head, and in her arms, was the chocolate mint cake.

 

Rose’s favorite.

 

Rose looked up at her mother, feeling so many emotions come to her, some happy, some angry, and some sad.

 

Hermione just held out the cake to her daughter and said, “I’m sorry Rosie, for everything.”

 

It was the straw that broke the chimera’s back, as just hearing those words made Rose cry like that night back in June all over again.

 

This time though, she found comfort in her mother’s arms.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was getting to the point that it needed to be cut, but Rose was so tired all the time she came home and slept for hours. Hermione had informed Scorpius that the same happened for her when she was pregnant with Rose.

 

“It’s always with the first born,” said Hermione as Rose laid curled up on the couch, two of the three cats dozing with her. Ron sat across Rose in their only arm chair, watching Charms play with a piece of string he had enchanted.

 

“Have the two of you come up with any names?” asked Ron from the chair.

 

Scorpius sighed again and instead of answering opened the oven to check on the roast inside. Rose had prepped everything and informed Scorpius to the set the timer and then let it rest for twenty minutes after.

 

She had also informed him to wake her up at this point, but he felt like it wasn’t his place. She was so tired all the time, and in another week she would be taking her maternity leave, at bit earlier than planned, but Scorpius had put his foot down and told her it was time.

 

She had been told to go on bedrest a month ago, but she had refused, Scorpius and Rose had been at a stand-still for the last few weeks and he had finally won.

 

Scorpius was saved having to wake up Rose by the front door opening, in came Lyla and Hugo, giggling over one another as they came in. Rose opened her eyes and blinked sleepily as Hugo sat down beside her and patted her stomach softly.

 

He waited for the anger, but if there was one person who Rose didn’t mind touching her other than Scorpius, it was Hugo.

 

He helped her sit up and she giggled with him as the baby kicked his hand, if Scorpius hadn’t grown up or lived in a magical world, he would’ve sworn that this was the only real magic in the world.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose rolled over and pressed her face into Scorpius’ back. He smelled so good to her, she remember the first time she had ever smelled Amoritia. She had been dating Scorpius for three years at the time, and the scents that came to Rose were, her mum’s chocolate mint cake, her dad’s aftershave, the smell of freshly mowed grass, and the Earth-y clean smell of Scorpius’ soap.

 

All tension in her body seemed to leave her, and she snuggled as close as possible to him.

 

Scorpius turned around and held her, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach. Never one to be left out, the baby started to kick against his palm. Rose’s due date was in another three weeks, and while Scorpius was planning on working up to that date, Rose was on her leave as of two days ago.

 

The alarm went off, but neither of them moved, other than Scorpius hitting the snooze button.

 

“Hugo coming ‘round again?” he asked, and Rose nodded. Hugo or Lyla were coming around almost every day, just in case Rose went into labor. While her healer had assured her that she and the baby would be fine if they went into labor, Rose was quite fixated on her due date.

 

“Yeah, and don’t worry, he reaches things that are high up for me and takes me for a walk after lunch,” she told him, knowing fully well that Hugo already relayed this information to Scorpius.

 

“He takes you for a walk, sounds like your energy is coming back,” said Scorpius kissing her forehead, “does he change your water too?”

 

“Oh, he’s a good caretaker.”

 

She pushed him out of bed after that, telling him to hurry off to work, when she heard the shower start, she patted the bed and was joined by her cats. It was how Scorpius found her later, asleep with three happy purring kitties.

 

“You lot take good care of her too.”

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius had had Flossy since he was thirteen, in that time he had seen her do some amazing things, not even including giving birth to a litter of kittens. This was definitely taking the cake.

 

“Meoww!”

 

Scorpius looked out of cubical that he shared with Al, it was exceptionally small, but he and Al had shared a room their whole time at Hogwarts.

 

“Meow!”

 

He wasn’t sure if someone had brought their cat, or if he was going crazy. Either way, he was starting to get annoyed.

 

Then he felt a familiar weight on his lap, he looked down at Flossy not sure what to say or to think.

 

It hit him as he scratched behind her ears that something must be wrong. He picked up Flossy and ran to the nearest floo point, he and Rose had just recently connected their flat to the floo network. It was a long time coming, but they had mostly stayed off the grid so Rose’s family wouldn’t drop in at any time.

 

Not that it stopped them anyways.

 

“Rose?” Scorpius called as he walked out of the fireplace. “Rose, where are you?”

 

He found her in the nursery, a hand on her back the other clutching the crib. He could see that her knuckles were as white as the furniture.

 

“Rosie,” he whispered, coming up behind her.

 

“It just started up suddenly,” she told him, as he placed a hand on her back and took her bag. She had been packed since September in an effort to be prepared, she had repacked her bag four times since then.

 

He helped lead her to the fireplace, wondering where Hugo was. As they walked to the fireplace, two things happened, Hugo walked in the door with a bag from the convenience store down the road, and at the same time, Rose let out a wail as her waters broke.

 

They took Rose to St. Mungo’s, all three of them barely fitting in the fireplace. Once there, Scorpius check her in, while Hugo began to contact their families.

 

Hermione and his mum showed up first, quickly followed by both of their fathers. Ron looked at Scorpius quite confused, asking him when he got here, Scorpius was about to tell him about Flossy, when a junior healer told him that it was just about time.

 

It went too quickly, but not quickly enough.

 

At just half past two on November twelfth, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy welcomed their son into the world.

 

Hermes Hugo Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one! And baby Hermes is here! I'll be trying to start up a schedule of posting on Tuesdays and Sundays, so look out on Sunday for the next installment.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know how you liked it.


	3. Interlude: A Wedding

** Interlude: A Wedding **

 

They only had eyes for one another, Rose and Scorpius had seen this look a thousand times, only in each other’s eyes and not in Molly and Artie’s. Rose remembered Artie Jacob from school, he had played Quidditch for the Hufflepuff house team and had been good.

 

He had been good enough to go play for Puddlemere United.

 

Rose remembered the letter that Molly had sent her, asking what she knew about Arthur Jacob, because he was in the children’s ward with an injury. Rose wrote back with everything that she knew, that he was nice and kind, that he struggled in Transfiguration but was one of the best in Charms, and that he brought flowers to girls in their year when they broke up with their boyfriends. Artie was good and sweet and perfect for Molly.

 

They had started dating when he came back to Hogwarts, sending letters back and forth and visiting at odd times. While Molly got sicker and then better, he was by her side.

 

When Molly came back to school, she introduced everyone to Artie, there was a bit of overprotectiveness, but it passed quickly. Artie could charm anyone just by being himself.

 

Rose liked him before, she had once been given a flower in her young years. She had also once been given a flower because Rose and Scorpius had gotten into a very public fight before.

 

The rumors had gone on for weeks, long after Rose and Scorpius had made up.

 

Molly and Artie though, proved not to be perfect, in Molly’s final year of schooling, she was made Head Girl. Artie had graduated the year before and started to train with Puddlemere. The letters and visits started to come less and less with how busy they both were.

 

Then just like that, they were done.

 

Rose had been to that sleepover, had held and rocked Molly as she cried. Rose was always the comforter, she was always the one who told everyone to think through their decisions; she was the mother hen. Victoire was so much older than all of them, Roxanne was busy keeping up with Freddie and James, Rose was the next oldest girl, and someone had to look after Molly, Lucy, Dominique, and Lily. Someone also had to look after James, Freddie, Roxanne, Al, Hugo, and Louis.

 

Rose never thought that she would be standing just behind Lucy at a small little chapel. Years ago, Lucy had gotten married out in a barn to her husband Devon Jordan just before she started her final year at Hogwarts. Rose had been a bridesmaid then too.

 

She listened as Artie and Molly exchanged vows, but she was looking at Scorpius out in the crowd, holding Hermes in his arms.

 

‘I love you,’ she mouthed to him.

 

‘I love you too,” he mouthed back.

 

**~`~**

_September 1, 2035_

 

Dear Mum and Dad,

 

I got sorted into Gryffindor! Just like Grandpa Ron said that I would!

 

I also got to meet my new roommates, there’s eight of us and about ten girls in the other dorm. My new friend Aaron’s older brother said that were one of the bigger groups in the last few years, but only by two.

 

Collin is also here! He showed us how to get to the common room when we wandered away from Remy. We were trying to find Mai who got put into Ravenclaw.

 

Classes start first thing tomorrow, but I just wanted to let you know I made it!

 

Love,

Hermes (and Ape and Monkey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Tuesday! Please let me know what you thought.


	4. Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to proof read this one, so I may be re-uploading this one tomorrow

** Chapter Two: Athena **

 

Rose shifted Hermes in her arm as she walked down the hall of St. Mungo’s, it was almost two in the afternoon, naptime for little Hermes. He kept just nodding off in her arms, before waking up abruptly to look around his surroundings. Hermes was the light of her life, sweet and happy and absolutely wonderful to her. The only disappointment that he caused her was his inability to fall asleep during naptime and bedtime.

 

She was greeted by several of the junior healers and Healers there, most of the junior healers she had gone to school with or had been their Head Girl while she was there. She had begun to develop a relationship with most of them through her visits to Healer MacMillian and Hermes’ visits to Healer Nott.

 

Hermes was the reason for this visit, that and a thought that Rose wasn’t able to put away. As she entered Healer MacMillan’s office, she was greeted by the older wizard.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Rose smiled to herself, every time she was called Mrs. Malfoy the memory of her and Scorpius’ wedding came to her. It was one of the best days of her life, just after giving birth to Hermes.

 

Rose sat down across Healer MacMillian as he took Hermes from her. He held the little boy with great care as he examined him. Once he was sure that Hermes had a clean bill of health and at this point fast asleep, he handed Hermes back to Rose.

 

“Now, how can I help you?”

 

Rose felt a ball of nervousness settle in her stomach, the home test she had taken had been inconclusive, but she didn’t feel just right.

 

“I took a home test the other day and it came up blank, but I haven’t been feeling myself lately. I’ve been nauseous and tired,” she felt herself blush then, “and more sensitive-“

 

“I get the picture,” said Healer MacMillan with a small smile, “I’ll take a blood test; sometimes the home tests are inaccurate.”

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius walked into the flat, and immediately cursed as he stubbed his toe on a box. They were moving into a house, _an actual house_ , the next day. They had been packing and unpacking and repacking for the last two weeks. Every time they packed up, they found that they needed something and had to unpack and start all over again. It was quite a nerve racking process, and it involved their flat to be filled with many half-empty boxes.

 

He found Rose trying to coax some store bought baby food into Hermes. Hermes was quite spoiled as one of Rose’s aunts had gifted her a baby cookbook, Rose had read through it twice then came up with her own recipes. Hermes like everyone else in the world, loved Rose’s cooking and refused to eat pretty much anything else.

 

It was to the point that if Rose wasn’t in the kitchen, he didn’t eat anything that came out of it. It made Scorpius’ mornings with him very difficult.

 

“Come on, my love, I promise tomorrow we’ll have lots of good and tasty food,” Rose told their son, but he ignored her, just trying to knock the spoon out of her hands.

 

Scorpius ran a hand through his son’s curly red hair, then leaned forward to kiss Rose. Hermes looked remarkably like Rose, the same curly red hair, freckles, the same round cheeks, and overall sweet nature. He had inherited the Malfoy chin and Scorpius’ grey eyes, but the rest of him was quite Weasley-ish, not that he minded, it was actually what he had expected.

 

“Maybe it’s time for someone to go to bed, so his mum and dad can have some time together,” suggested Scorpius, he went to the sink and got a clean washcloth to clean Hermes face with. After he was cleaned up, Scorpius watched as Rose picked him up and walked over to the couch, Rose and Hermes had a special bedtime routine that he could never be a part of.

 

As it was, Scorpius wiped down the kitchen and then joined the two of them on the couch. Charms, Jinx, and Flossy were curled up around the pair of them. Scorpius had been nervous as to how they would take with Hermes, but after the first few days of nervous curiosity, they came to love and care for Hermes as they did of Rose and Scorpius.

 

They had a new human to protect and they took their job seriously.

 

Rose handed Scorpius their son, and after a quick nappy change he laid him down in bed surrounded by the three cats.

 

He closed the door carefully, and returned to Rose, he’d missed her so much today.

 

“What happened to you today?” she asked as he kissed her neck, “you were supposed to be home hours ago.”

 

“Huge inter-department meeting, they had just gotten out ten minutes before I got home. I had to get some paperwork signed off before I could come home,” he told her as he pulled her pants down her legs.

 

Rose pulled her shirt off and began kissing him back, obviously she had missed him just as much.

 

“Damnit,” he cursed quietly as Rose pushed his boxers down, “I need a condom.”

 

She smiled in her all-knowing way that made Scorpius wonder what he was missing out on. She straddled him and whispered in his ear, “Scorpius, I’m pregnant.”

 

He kissed her, completely overjoyed.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose had never been to a barn raising, but she had seen her family come together more times than she could count and raise houses, tents, and put together a pretty good potluck lunch.

 

The whole family came together today to help them unpack their new (to them) house. Scorpius had found it while on a stakeout in a neighborhood a few streets down. It was quite a large house, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a completely remodeled kitchen. Rose had fallen in love immediately with everything, except for the price.

 

This was where the Malfoy’s came in, Rose’s in-laws had decided to give Scorpius his inheritance early, and just so they could buy the house. Rose was also quite fond of the back garden, it was large and lined with hedges tall enough that their children could play on toy brooms and the Muggle neighbors wouldn’t see.

 

She could also see the whole of it from the kitchen and dining room windows, so they would never be out of sight.

 

Rose and Scorpius showed up a bit early, so as to let her family in, and to set up Hermes’ playpen. He was still sleeping as Rose placed him in the playpen, along with the cats. The three of them were quite wary of the house still, but Rose knew that they would be playing in the garden in no time, chasing after bugs and Hermes.

 

Within an hour, the house was filled with redheads, Hermes was awake and playing with his cousins, and all three of the cats had disappeared out into the garden, away from the noise. Rose was unpacking her kitchen, with the help of LeeAnne and Maggie who were both a few weeks shy of their due dates.

 

Rose looked out the window, where her Nana Molly and Grandad Arthur where watching the kids. They had eighteen great-grandchildren with at least five more on the way between Rose, Maggie, and LeeAnne. The kids were all running around and playing together in the way that small children did. Rose couldn’t help but watch as Hermes toddled along behind SJ and little Romeo who were both two years older than him.

 

Molly and Lucy came through then, hanging up drapes over all the windows. They had come up with a color scheme that Rose couldn’t say no to, she was quite sure that between the two of them they could read minds.

 

“Nan and Grandad having fun out there?” asked Lucy peeking out the window.

 

“Of course,” said LeeAnne watching her oldest sons chase after the cats. “I think they enjoy being surrounded by kids again.”

 

Rose smiled, thinking of her other grandparents, she hadn’t had much time with them before they had both passed, but they had enjoyed her and Hugo, or at least that she remembered.

 

A few hours later, everyone was out in the garden eating, playing with the children, or just enjoying the sunlight. The winter had been a long one, but today was the first official day of spring, it was the main reason why Rose wanted to do the unpacking today.

 

As the family began to take their leave, Hermes came to Rose sleepy and cuddly as he always got when he was tired. She sat with him in her arms as more and more of her family collected children and grandchildren and said their goodbyes.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius sighed and climbed into bed beside Rose, she was hogging most of the bed, spread out with the cats and Hermes right beside her. The slight curve of her stomach was the only thing keeping him from pushing her off the bed.

 

He was getting tired of these late nights though, it was starting to get hard for him and Rose. They hardly ever saw each other, especially now with it being Rose’s busy season. At least she wasn’t working at the restaurant anymore, they had made the mistake of asking Rose to return four weeks into her maternity leave. Even though Romulus was the father of Rose’s best friend, Becca, that didn’t stop her from sending him a howler.

 

Mr. Finnigan must have heard of the incident, as he had owled a week later letting Rose know that she could take as much time off as needed. By the time Hermes was ten weeks old, Rose had gone back to work part time, three or four days a week she went in for a few hours, did their cake decorating and came home.

 

But now it was summer, Rose only worked full time during the months of May, June, July, and August. Rose made the bulk of their savings during this time of year.

 

Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose and cuddled close to her, he was exhausted with running around the Ministry, and he was picking up Al’s slack along with his own work load. While Al was Scorpius’ best friend and Rose’s favorite cousin, he was making it hard for either to like him at the moment.

 

Al had just found out a year ago that his secret girlfriend from Hogwarts had had his baby shortly after graduating, then they had gotten back together and found out they were having twins. Al had taken the news as well as anyone in that situation could, Scorpius had been amazed to watch his friend take on the new found responsibility, it was just that everyone around him was being run ragged.

 

“Scorpius,” Rose whispered rolling over in his arms, she pressed herself against him. “It’s so late.”

 

“I know,” he whispered back, then he leaned forward to kiss her. All of his exhaustion and weariness seemed to evaporate with that kiss. “I missed you today.”

 

He was missing her every day, Rose and Hermes were the light of his life. At this point in his life, he couldn’t imagine a world without them.

 

She tucked her head under his chin, and he ran a hand through her tangled curly hair.

 

“The baby’s been active today,” she finally whispered to him, “rolled over and almost had me toss my lunch on Lily and Ryan’s wedding cake.”

 

Scorpius pressed a hand to her lower stomach, but he couldn’t feel any movement, the baby still had yet to kick though, that at least, he hadn’t missed out on. Rose placed her hand over his, then a moment later she thread her fingers through his.

 

“How was Hermes today? Did mum say?”

 

“He was with Hugo and Lyla today, they took him to his first Cannons game,” she told him, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Dad’s going to be overjoyed, apparently he had a really good time. He didn’t nap though, fell asleep before we even nursed today.”

 

“Why don’t I put him to bed,” suggested Scorpius, beginning to pull away from Rose, even though it pained him. “I’m tired of whispering.”

 

He picked up Hermes and walked him just down the hall, followed by Charms, his favorite protector. When he came back, Rose was asleep again, though this time she left him room to cuddle up beside her better.

 

Scorpius kissed Rose’s forehead, then fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her and his face pressed into her long sweet smelling hair.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose walked into her parent’s house, not bothering to knock anymore. Hermes had spent a good part of May and June here, with Rose and Scorpius working crazy hours as they were, Hermes was being passed around the family. He spent most of the day with Hugo and Lyla, Hermes adored his Uncle Hugo and Auntie Lyla (or Un-Go and Aunie). Her dad then would pick up Hermes and bring him home with him for Scorpius or Rose to come get him.

 

She knew that if Draco and Astoria would be fighting with her parents over who Hermes went to once they came back from France, but that was an argument for once they got back.

 

“Mum, dad?” Rose called out, wondering if she was missing a birthday or something. It was the end of June and Rose couldn’t think of any birthdays or anniversaries.

 

“Meow!”

 

Rose looked down at Crookshanks and followed him as he headed outside. Her parents were sitting at a table with her brother, Lyla, Hermes, and… Scorpius? It wasn’t that Rose was surprised to see Scorpius with her family, she was just under the impression that he was working late.

 

“Rose!” called her father, and Rose walked out into the garden, she kissed Hermes forehead and just barely missed a greasy chip covered hand to the face. She greeted the rest of her family as she walked down the table to sit by Scorpius, he looked absolutely exhausted, and was muttering at his plate of fish and chips.

 

“Scorpius,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, he snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

 

“I thought you were working tonight,” he said, as Rose helped herself to a large helping of chips and sausages.

 

“I thought that you were tonight,” Rose told him, he shook his head.

 

“Your dad dragged me out by the collar of my shirt,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Dad! You didn’t really do that did you?” Rose asked turning to her dad, who didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

 

“The two of you are working yourselves to the ground!” said Ron dropping his fish to his plate, he pointed a chip at Rose, “you’re pregnant and working sixty hours on your feet,” he turned his chip to Scorpius, “and just because Al is taking a leave doesn’t mean that you have to pick up all of his open cases. Harry and I will redistribute them tomorrow morning in the briefing. Al’s decision to take a leave is one that he’s come on his own.”

 

He took a bite out of his chip before continuing, “and the two of you have Hermes to think about, it’s okay to let yourselves have a rest. Merlin, we did when your mum was pregnant with Hugo.”

 

Both Hermes and Hugo looked up from their plates at the sound of their names, while Rose’s mum and Lyla both looked embarrassed for Rose and Scorpius.

 

Rose personally was too tired to feel embarrassed, but one glance at Scorpius told her that this was just pass the boundary line.

 

Scorpius looked up at Rose’s dad, and in that moment Rose saw about ten emotions cross his face, then as quickly as the fight came it burned out. They both knew that it wouldn’t be worth it to get into a fight with her father, a personal issue could easily become a work issue.

 

Ron sighed and looked at the young couple, “I’m not trying to tell you how to parent, but Hermes asks for both of you constantly, and it’s not fair to the three of you to deny yourselves from one another.”

 

Rose felt Scorpius put a hand on her knee, it was this simple gesture, and her father’s words that brought her back to reality.

 

“Mum, can you pass Hermes down?”

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius woke up to purring and cooing noises, he turned his head to see Rose kissing Hermes fingers and toes and belly. The purring was coming from the three cats laying on his back, he reached a hand out to Rose, and when she looked at him, he mouthed ‘help me’.

 

She picked up Jinx and place him on her shoulder, then grabbed Charms and put him down the bed where Hermes had crawled to. Flossy went to her empty lap and let Rose scratch her chin and ears.

 

Scorpius rolled over and then sat up, just for Hermes to crawl into his lap, Charms curled up on top of Scorpius’ feet.

 

“How’s our boy this morning?” Scorpius asked leaning down to kiss Hermes’ forehead. He giggled and reached for his father, wanting to be pulled in for cuddles.

 

“Up at five this morning,” grumbled Rose as she cuddled up against Scorpius. She placed a hand on her stomach and winced slightly as the baby kicked. “And this one has been kicking up a storm since four.”

 

Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose, pulling her in closer before relaxing back into the pillows. He watched as Flossy bathed Charms, then Jinx. Flossy was quite particular about her own bathing though, not letting the other two come near her with their tongues.

 

He looked over at the alarm clock, it was almost eight; this was the latest he had slept in since April. He let out a sigh.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked, concern on her face.

 

Scorpius looked at her, she was so cute with her bedhead hair and in his old Quidditch practice kit. Her stomach was stretching the shirt tight though, but Rose had been stubborn about wearing maternity clothes last time, he figured it would be the same this time too.

 

“Nothing,” he told her, he couldn’t think of a single care in the world right now, “everything’s perfect.”

 

It was a week after having dinner with Rose’s parents, the two of them were having their first day off together since the beginning of May. Rose had informed Mr. Finnigan that she was cutting back on her hours, she had assured him that between herself, Veronica Finnigan, and Marshall Cohen all the cake orders would be done. She had worked out a schedule between the three of them, so she would have more time to rest and spend with her boys.

 

Scorpius was also getting a bit of a break too, now that Al was taking a leave, Scorpius didn’t have to do both of their work load. He was down to a handful of cases and able to actually focus on his work.

 

He had solved eight cases in the last week.

 

Rose, Veronica, and Marshall had completed all of the cake orders for the week two days early. Rose was going in for a few hours the next day to assemble a cake due for that afternoon.

 

“What should we do today?”

 

“Hermes hasn’t told you?” asked Rose reaching out to tickle his foot.

 

“Oooo,” said Hermes, wriggling away from Rose’s hand.

 

“Oooo?” asked Scorpius, looking at Rose.

 

“Zoo,” offered Rose, and Hermes looked up at her with a large smile. “Yes, were going to the zoo to see the dragons.”

 

Hermes began bouncing on Scorpius’ lap giggling and cheerful.

 

“Let’s have some breakfast first,” said Scorpius picking up Hermes and climbing out of bed. He was followed by Rose and cats, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**~`~**

 

“Thoughts on any names?” asked Uncle Harry, his hand was pressed against Rose’s stomach as the baby kicked.

 

“We like Athena, but we can’t decide on the middle name,” said Rose, as a small pair of arms wrapped around her knee. Uncle Harry bent down to pick up Hermes. Hermes was always very interested in Uncle Harry, probably because Uncle Harry loved small children and was very good at handling him.

 

Rose smiled at the pair and Hermes giggled as Uncle Harry began tickling him and throwing him up in the air.

 

“How has Al been doing?” Rose asked, not finding her favorite cousin in the crowd.

 

“He has officially resigned from the Aurors,” said Uncle Harry, putting Hermes up on his shoulders, “he had an interview for a position at Hogwarts.”

 

Rose was both impressed, but not surprised. She had seen that Hogwarts had a few open positions in the Daily Prophet. Al would be a great Hogwarts professor, he had been incredibly studious while at Hogwarts, he got nine NEWTs all Outstanding’s. Al had also been a great tutor, he was well liked by younger students, and he had been captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team his last three years of school.

 

“What position?”

 

“Defense, he had a pretty good recommendation from the Head and Deputy Auror’s,” said Uncle Harry with a smile, “I talked to Professor McGonagall and she told me that the interview went well, Neville said the same thing. Maggie also got the open position of hospital patron.”

 

“That sounds perfect for them, and the kids will love it there,” said Rose, remembering her visits to Hogwarts before she went to school.

 

“Yeah, your aunt and I are happy for them, were just going to miss having them around,” said Uncle Harry, running a hand through his hair, then remembering that Hermes was on his shoulders and holding onto his hair for support.

 

“Scorpius has been bemoaning Al’s leave since he left last month. As if we don’t have dinner with them twice every week,” Rose told him, laughing to herself. “We will miss having them around though, Hermes gets along so well with Collin. This one will only be a few months behind Aly and Cassie.”

 

Rose felt a hand on her back and turned to see Scorpius, he smiled at her then took Hermes from Uncle Harry.

 

“Congratulations to Al,” he said putting Hermes on his shoulders. “He just told me that he’s going to be the new defense professor.”

 

“Where are they?” asked Rose looking through the crowd of family.

 

“With your mum,” he said pointing behind him.

 

Rose left her uncle with Scorpius and went to find her cousin. Al was sitting at the table with her mother across from him, both of them were holding one of Al’s twin daughters.

 

“Can’t believe you’re going back,” said Rose, taking a seat beside Al, he jumped slightly at the sight of her. “Scorpius and I are so happy for you and Maggie.”

 

Al smiled, “thanks, I didn’t realize that I wanted to go back until I was walking through the halls again. Their giving us a couple of rooms for the kids and allowing me to change up the curriculum for the classes. Maggie has full control of the hospital wing. They’re even allowing me to bring the kids to class.”

 

Rose smiled and took Aly from her mum as she went to find her brother. While Collin looked just like Al, Aly and Cassie looked like Maggie, though they both had Al’s bright green eyes.

 

“I’ve heard that things have been going well for you at the bakery too,” said Al as Cassie opened her eyes and began to reach out to Al. “Lily is still raving about her wedding cake.”

 

“I’m hoping that Veronica will make me head of the pastry department when she takes over,” explained Rose as Aly opened her eyes and looked around. “Mr. Finnigan has been talking about becoming a silent partner now that most of the kids are in Hogwarts. Veronica is the only one who wants to stay at the bakery anyways.”

 

Al nodded, but Rose knew that his mind was elsewhere. Ever since Maggie came back into his life, bringing along Collin and then the girls, Al got distracted more and more quickly.

 

It reminded Rose terribly of their Grandad Arthur, and he was well adored in the family, much like Al was.

 

Rose in turn looked down at the little girl in her arms and was reminded of a very important question she needed to ask her cousin.

 

“Al,” said Rose, breaking him from his daydream, he looked at her, the distant look in his eyes gone. “Will you and Maggie be Athena’s godparents?”

 

Rose felt suddenly nervous, they had asked Hugo and Lyla to be Hermes godparents and the two of them had accepted without a second thought. Al though, was much more analytical, and there was Maggie to consider also.

 

“Of course, I wanted to name the two of you as Aly and Cassie’s, but Maggie thought it best to keep it in the immediate family for now. I’m going to suggest the two of you for the next one,” he said with a huge smile. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t want us to be because we didn’t ask for the girls.”

 

“I figured that James and Lily came first.”

 

“Let me double check with Maggie, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy,” he said standing up, and in his hurry, he left Rose with little Aly.

 

“Hello little one,” she whispered to the baby, “you’re going to have a new cousin soon.”

 

As if on cue, Rose felt small little kicks against her stomach.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius had learn many skills and tricks to cooking since he started dating Rose, and while most of them involved just proper handling of knives and utensils, he had learned one impressive skill.

 

Flipping pancakes into the air, only to have them magically land back into the pan. This skill was not only endless fun for Scorpius, but Hermes was so excited that he couldn’t wait to eat them. Scorpius saw this as a win for himself, Hermes was extremely picky about his food, not touching anything unless Rose touched it first. He made family dinners at his parent’s house very difficult as his parents insisted on having a cook.

 

Rose always told Hermes that he was being overdramatic, but Hermes didn’t know what that meant so the two were at a standstill.

 

Scorpius loved both his wife and son, but it was ridiculous for Rose to be annoyed with their two year old son.

 

Well, almost two year old son. They would soon have two children under the age of two, Rose was due in September, but Scorpius wasn’t sure how well he believed the Healers this time around. They had been a few weeks off on Hermes, but they had caught on earlier in the pregnancy than they had with Athena.

 

“Dada,” said Hermes, and Scorpius smiled as he always did when Hermes said his name. “Dada pwease?”

 

It was a late night for Rose, she had a special request wedding cake, they had specifically asked for Rose to make and decorate the cake. She had been grumbling and complaining all week, but it was the last cake before she went on maternity leave. Most weddings tapered off at the end of August, mainly as most couples didn’t want to fight with the September first date of school. Rose was more than happy to go on leave this time around, being pregnant for a second time was taking its toll on her, she was tired all the time and chasing after Hermes wasn’t helping. Scorpius was going on the second week of September, he felt like this was pushing it. With every passing day, he was starting to feel more and more anxious about having another baby.

 

With a flick of his wand, Scorpius sent two small pancakes over to Hermes in his high chair. As they soared over, they cut themselves up into small Hermes size bites. Scorpius smiled at his son as he happily munched on his pancakes.

 

Hopefully Athena wouldn’t be such a picky eater.

 

Though if he was being honest, he knew that she would. With Rose’s cooking, anyone would not want to eat anything else.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose rubbed a hand over her stomach, Athena’s movement had slowed down quite a bit in the last month. Her kicks and little punches only came a few times a day, it was actually making Rose grow fond of the frequency of before. Rose also felt that she was carrying a bit lower than when Hermes was born.

 

“Mama,” said Hermes walking towards her, “mama mama.”

 

Rose couldn’t bend over anymore, she hadn’t for a long time, but it was becoming increasingly annoying for Hermes. He kept trying to get Rose to pick him up and carrying him around, but she wasn’t able to do so.

 

Hermes climbed up onto the couch and crawled to Rose’s side. He flopped his head down on her stomach and giggled when Athena kicked. Rose ran a hand through her son’s curly hair and smiled down at him. Hermes was beginning to look more and more like Scorpius, even though he had Rose’s hair and her freckles, there was no denying that he was a Malfoy.

 

If she was honest, she was hoping that their daughter would look like Scorpius too. While Scorpius looked quite a bit like his father, he had a few of Astoria’s features. His hair was fluffier and curled at the ends when he grew it out too long; he was also tanner than his father, matching Astoria’s tan skin closer than Draco; Rose also felt that he had Astoria’s sweet disposition.

 

“Mama,” mumbled Hermes burying his head into her stomach. “Mama.”

 

Rose knew that she would never get tired of being called mama, it sounded so sweet and cute to her. She never thought that she would be pregnant at twenty and having a second baby at twenty-two.

 

Rose sat up and put Hermes on her hip, he held onto her as she headed upstairs, it was time for a nap for all three of them.

 

“Mama.”

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius woke up with a start, something felt incredibly off, he looked at his watch, it was three in the morning. He needed to go to work in four hours, he had gone to sleep two hours before, Hermes woke up at eleven and wouldn’t go back to sleep. Rose went to bed at nine and Scorpius had been finishing up his last few cases before he went on leave, he had two more days until leave, then he would be off for a month.

 

Athena was due a week ago, but Rose’s healer had assured them another week at least.

 

A moment later, Rose sat up, her hands on her stomach. Scorpius put a hand over her’s, but he knew whatever was happening that he had no control over.

 

“Call Hugo to come get Hermes,” she said quietly, then she let out a groan of pain. “There’s no stopping this.”

 

Scorpius jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, he stuck his head in the fireplace and yelled for Hugo at the top of his lungs. He waited as Hugo stumbled out of his room and came down the hall. “Hugo! We need you to watch Hermes, Rose needs to go to St. Mungo’s.”

 

Hugo tiredly followed after Scorpius, and when they arrived back into Scorpius and Rose’s home, Rose was sitting on the couch with her baby bag. She was clutching her bag in both hands, her knuckles white.

 

“Hi Rose,” said Hugo as Scorpius helped Rose up. He hurried upstairs to go find Hermes, Scorpius would’ve told him that Hermes was sleeping in his room, but it was too late and Rose was more important right now.

 

They were having a baby.

 

**~`~**

 

When Scorpius took Rose to tour their home, Rose had fallen in love with one of the upstairs bedrooms. It was a beautiful room with large windows, lots of space, and a window seat that she could see herself reading in. Rose had decided that it was the prefect room for a nursery, even if it was bigger than any of the other bedrooms. Their relator had told them that previous owners had knocked down one of the walls in between two bedrooms to make the larger room.

 

They made the room into a nursery for Athena.

 

The day after they moved in, the neighbors introduced themselves. The next door neighbors were an older couple with three Hogwarts age children. They were Muggles, but Rose grew up in the wizarding world, anyone between the ages of eleven and seventeen were considered Hogwarts aged.

 

Then it turned out that while Rose and Scorpius had moved into a Muggle neighborhood, there wasn’t anything very Muggle like about it. Up the street from them was an older wizarding couple, across the street was a house of Quidditch players from different teams, and the next door neighbors actually had have three children at Hogwarts.

 

Rose had been weary when one by one they came over to introduce themselves. They all tried to come into the house, by bringing food and then asking for a cup of tea. Rose wasn’t opposed to free food, she was a Weasley after all, but she had been opposed to letting people she didn’t know into her home.

 

Then Scorpius started chatting up the man next door when playing with Hermes in the front yard. Scorpius could make friends with anyone, he had Astoria’s sweet and warm personality. The next door neighbor talked to Scorpius about his kids and the others in the neighborhood.

 

Scorpius being friends with the next door neighbor ended up being a blessing, because as Rose and Scorpius had made their way to the fireplace, Rose’s water broke and she was in the most incredible pain that she couldn’t move. Scorpius, with nothing to do, ran next door, as Marcus was a Muggle healer.

 

Athena Hermione Malfoy was born on September the sixth, a week late, but happy and healthy.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius kissed his first born daughter’s head, she was smaller than Hermes was, despite Hermes being born two weeks early and Athena a week later. Athena was beautiful, she was tan like him with Weasley freckles, her wispy hair was red like Rose’s, and she had his grey eyes.

 

He knew that these features would probably change as she grew, but he was mesmerized by her. She was staring up at him occasionally blinking up at him, he couldn’t help but look down at her.

 

“I know you didn’t want to go to the hospital, but I paged for an ambulance when you came over,” said Marcus, walking over to Scorpius. “They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

 

“Will they let us leave without a car?” asked Scorpius, handing Athena to Rose. Rose kissed their daughter’s forehead and held her close, as outside their windows were lit up.

 

The hospital employees helped Rose and Athena into the ambulance, Scorpius climbed in with them with Rose’s baby bag. Marcus sat up front and talked to the driver as they drove to the hospital. Along the way, Scorpius watched as Rose held their baby, occasionally kissing her.

 

When they arrived, Scorpius was surprised by how much procedure there was. Marcus helped Scorpius fill out the forums and go through all the ‘hoops and ladders’ as he called it. Scorpius knew that they would have to refile with St. Mungo’s later, but as long as Athena and Rose were taken care of, everything would be fine.

 

Later, when Rose was set up in a room and Athena had gotten a once over by another Muggle healer, Scorpius quickly apperated home. There he informed Hugo as to what had happened, and sent an owl to the Ministry, sharing the news of Athena’s birth and the last of his paperwork and files. He then went next door and got Marcus’ car, he told them that they could use it to get Athena back home. Marcus had been quite impressed that Scorpius had his license, but after Scorpius explained that it was easier to blend in and have Muggle identification, he understood.

 

When he came back, he found Rose and Athena asleep, he crawled into the small bed with Rose and was reminded of their Hogwarts days. She always knew the password to the Slytherin common room, and on nights when it was cold or too loud or that she just wanted to be with him, she would climb into bed with him.

 

He kissed her forehead, and then Athena’s, who was lying in Rose’s arms.

 

Before he knew it, he was getting some much needed rest.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose was greeted not by her son, her family, or Scorpius’s family, upon walking into her home, it was the cats. The three of them were wining and meowing at her when she entered. Rose wanted to bend over and cuddle each of them, but she was still tired and sore. Instead, she went to the kitchen and changed out their food and water, she waved her wand and their litter box was cleaned, then she went back out to the living room where Scorpius was with Athena.

 

Athena was starting to show her true colors, sweet and quiet, very different than Hermes had been. Hermes had be colicky and quite a handful at first, he had trouble with starting up a schedule, but once he got on one, he had become a sweet and warm baby.

 

Scorpius handed Rose their daughter and went off to floo their parents and other family members. That had been the nice part of the Muggle hospital, none of the family came in and out at odd moments and times. There had been no risk of waking up Athena by constant comings and goings. No, Rose had enjoyed the Muggle hospital, a lot more than she had expected, though she knew Scorpius hadn’t.

 

Rose was cuddling a sleeping Athena on her chest when Scorpius came back into the living room, Jinx was at her shoulder, purring contentedly. Flossy was perched on the back of the couch looking down at Athena, while Charms was sharing the little room that was on Rose’s lap with Athena. Charms was sniffing Athena, while purring loudly, Scorpius had a feeling that Charms would become just as protective of Athena as she was of Hermes.

 

They could all live with that just fine.

 

A few minutes later, Hugo and Lyla come in with Hermes between them. “Mama! Mama!”

 

Scorpius picked up Hermes and carefully sat down beside Rose with him on her lap. “Careful now Hermes,” said Scorpius as Rose readjusted herself and Athena so Hermes could see her.

 

“This is your new baby sister,” Rose told him, showing him Athena, “this is Athena.”

 

Hermes careful leaned over and kissed his new little sister’s forehead. Rose bent down and kissed the top of his head and then turned to Scorpius.

 

In that moment, everything felt right and complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Sunday!


	5. Interlude: The Second Litter

** Interlude: The Second Litter **

 

Two months after Rose gave birth, Flossy gave birth to six adorable fuzzy kittens.  They hadn’t realized that Flossy was pregnant until one day Hermes said that Flossy’s belly felt weird. Rose took her to Luna, who confirmed that Flossy was having kittens.

 

When they arrived, Rose had flooed Luna to help, and kept Hermes and Athena in a different room so as to not get over excited.

 

It worked for the most part, but then Charms started clawing at the door and Hermes had let her in. Hermes followed Charms into the room and Rose knew that that was it.

 

They kept two of the kittens, the other four they had given away to their friends and neighbors. Hermes got the biggest of the six, the two of them were kindred spirits, often found playing and chasing after one another.

 

Hermes named his Ape. It didn’t help that the kitten had a talent for climbing into hard to reach spaces, very much like his father Jinx. He was sweet and kind to Hermes, sleeping either at his feet, on his stomach, or by his head. It worked out well because they had just moved Hermes from his crib, to an actual bed.

 

He refused to sleep in it unless Ape was with him.

 

They also kept the smallest kitten, Rose named her Maisie. Rose also took care of her as she had with Charms. She fed her, bathed her, and slept with her. Rose did the same with her as she was doing with Athena.

 

To no surprise, Maisie became Athena’s cat. The two of them were growing together, becoming stronger and more vocal with each passing day. Maisie was beautiful, she was long haired like Flossy, but with a white and grey tabby pattern. She was sweet and kind and just as quiet as Athena, but like Athena, made herself loud and clear with every little demand or need.

 

Charms still adore the kids, but she went back to being the protector and less of the kid’s cat.

 

They had their own little friends now.

 

**~`~**

 

_September 1, 2037_

 

Dear Daddy and Mum,

 

We made it! Hermes and I that is. I was really nervous first getting on the train, but then I found Aly and Cass, Charlotte, Josey, and Natalie. Charlotte and Josey are both starting as first years too, and I feel so silly for not remembering that.

 

I also never realized how beautiful the school was while we crossed the lake, but Daddy your right, it’s really nice.

 

Professor Longbottom made us all wait in a separate room before we got sorted, and I think it was just to make us more excited, I don’t know why. But the sorting was so interesting, and I got put into Ravenclaw! Josey got Slytherin like Uncle Al, while Charlotte got Hufflepuff like her sister Willa. Natalie got Ravenclaw with me, and I’m so happy to have someone with me.

 

It was so crazy walking up the stairs to the dorm though, and I guess Ravenclaw is special because instead of a password we have to answer a riddle. Can you please ask Nana Hermione to send her riddle book so I can study up?

 

Well classes start tomorrow morning, and I’m so excited I don’t know how I’ll sleep.

 

I’ll try to write again at the end of the week!

 

I love you and everyone at home,

 

Athena, Maisie, and Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in Tuesday for the next installment!


	6. Hephaestus

** Chapter Three: Hephaestus **

 

Scorpius could tell the mood of his home upon opening the front door. If it had been a good day, Rose was downstairs in the kitchen, making something complicated and delicious, Hermes would be playing under the table with his cat Ape, and Athena would either be in her high chair or in Rose’s arm. If the day had been okay, but not quite good, Rose would be hurrying around trying to put something together at the last minute, it would be good because Rose can’t make anything bad, Hermes would be in his booster seat already or in the living room under the watchful eyes of Jinx and Flossy, and Athena would be in Rose’s arm, crying.

 

If it was a bad day, Rose would be upstairs, Hermes would be hiding or at Rose’s side, and Athena would be screaming.

 

Today, was the latter. Rose was nowhere to be seen, and Scorpius could hear Athena’s wails upstairs. He quickly looked around the downstairs, only to find Hermes curled up under the dining room table, a pillow over his head and Ape asleep on his back. Scorpius could see Jinx, Flossy, and Charms at three different vantage points. All three of the cats looked up when Scorpius entered the room, but turned back to Hermes when they saw it was Scorpius.

 

Scorpius thought it best to leave Hermes; that was until he relieved Rose of Athena for a while.

 

Scorpius walked up the stairs quietly, not knowing what he would find when he entered the nursery. Their daughter Athena was normally a quiet and calm baby, she rarely threw tantrums, but when she did, they went on for hours and hours. He found Rose trying to nurse Athena in the rocking chair on the far side of the room. Athena was very picky about her feeding, it was very hard on Rose, who was used to Hermes who loved being nursed, even now he occasionally was still nursed before bedtime.

 

Scorpius took Athena from Rose and kissed his daughter’s forehead, she was still screaming, but as he adjusted her in his arms, her wails began to quiet down. He looked at Rose, who looked tired and weary, and not for the first time, Scorpius wished that he could take more time off. Rose was still on leave, she wasn’t planning on returning until after her birthday in February, another two months away.

 

While Scorpius had family money, he didn’t want to rely on his inheritance. He had used the money to buy their house, but the rest of it was being saved for their children’s education. Scorpius had made this decision back when he graduated from Hogwarts, he didn’t want to be another Malfoy heir.

 

Rose was looking at him with a mix of loathing and tiredness, something that he knew from experience didn’t mix well with Rose. She fixed her shirt and stormed out of the room without a word, Scorpius didn’t bother to say anything, and he knew why she was upset.

 

Hermes was a mama boy, there was no denying it, Hermes would follow Rose off the ends of the Earth. He often followed behind Rose with the cats following after him, he had a knack for finding trouble, he was a curious toddler, something that Rose found endearing.

 

They were both very much in love with one another.

 

Athena on the other hand, was a daddy’s girl. Even during her worst tantrums, Scorpius could get her to calm down. He could get her to sleep, to eat, to smile, and he could even get her to play and coo. She was sweet and happy whenever Scorpius was around, the problem was he worked six days a week.

 

Rose was stuck with a cranky baby and a wild toddler for nine hours almost every day. Both of their families came around and helped out, mainly they took Hermes off of her hands, but Athena was a handful even without Hermes around.

 

He sat down in the rocking chair and hummed to Athena, after a few minutes, Rose came back up with a bottle.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, handing Scorpius the bottle, her earlier loathing was gone, leaving just the tiredness, “she never let any of us have a nap today. Hermes is probably passed out somewhere.”

 

“It’s okay my love,” Scorpius told her as he shifted Athena in his arms, she took to her bottle greedily, “and Hermes is under the dining room table. All three of them are keeping a close eye on him.”

 

He didn’t need to explain the cats, the three of them were just as great babysitters as their family. Sometimes they were even better than their families.

 

Athena finished her bottle quickly and began to start up her crying again. Rose took her from him and she happily took to Rose for more. Scorpius pulled them both onto his lap and rocked them both.

 

He was about to ask Rose what they should do for dinner, when Hermes came through the door to the nursery. He ran over to them and scrambled on top of Scorpius and Rose’s lap. Scorpius ran a hand through his curly hair and leaned over to kiss Rose’s cheek.

 

Right now, his life was perfect.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose loved the snow, she loved winter, and she loved the holidays. Christmas was beginning to be the only time of year that the whole family got together. That is to say, that Rose never saw her cousins and their families, it was that some of her cousins were traveling, still in school, or just didn’t have children.

 

Christmas was when all the family descended on the Burrow. Rose would help her Nana Molly cook along with some of her aunts, her dad and uncles and cousins would keep themselves distracted with the presents they opened earlier. Scorpius, who used to hover between the kitchen and Rose, or at Al’s side, was fully involved now. He got pulled into conversations and was often the one who broke up childish fighting.

 

The holiday was still a week away, and Rose who was very much like her mother when it came to the holidays, already had all the presents bought and wrapped and sent to the Burrow. The pile under the tree was ridiculous with the amount of people who attended, so a few years ago, they started to do a Secret Santa. Everyone had the month of November to go to the Burrow and draw a name.

 

Rose always drew for her and Scorpius, this year they had gotten Al and Maggie’s son Collin and Lily’s husband Ryan. Rose felt like they had lucked out pretty well, both Collin and Ryan were into music. For Collin, Rose got him a magical guitar, it would teach him how to play and shrink or grow with his age and size. For Ryan, she had went out a got him some old records that Lily told her he had been looking for since before they met. She had Scorpius look over the records so he could talk to Ryan about them, then sign his name on the gift tag.

 

Rose also got gifts for their children, for Scorpius, both of their parents, for Hugo and Lyla. She had got presents for all of her cousins, and their partners and children. She had gotten something for each of her aunts and uncles and her grandparents, it was a lot of shopping and a lot of present wrapping.

 

Sometimes Rose was grateful that she could use magic for everyday things.

 

“Mama!” yelled Hermes running up to her, a few steps behind him was Ape, his kitten. The two of them were very close and often played together and ran around under the watchful eyes of Flossy, Jinx, and Charms. Rose was incredibly grateful to her cats.

 

“Yes Hermes?” asked Rose bending down to his level, he moved forward and hugged her.

 

“Daddy’s home!”

 

Rose smiled, Scorpius had gotten home a few hours earlier while Hermes was napping. Scorpius was napping with Athena, several of his cases had stalled and he had a bit of free time at the moment while he was waiting for permits and warrants.

 

Rose picked up Hermes and headed upstairs, Ape following after them. She took her time going up the stairs so Ape could follow. Rose took them into her and Scorpius’ bedroom, Athena was asleep on Scorpius’ chest, Scorpius was read a book about raising girls.

 

He had no problem with Hermes, he was just nervous about when Athena got older.

 

“Daddy,” said Hermes, climbing out of Rose’s arms and onto the bed. Rose bent down and picked up Ape, who bounced over to Maisie, Athena’s kitten. The two of them curled up together and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

Scorpius wrapped an arm around Hermes and pulled him close, Rose smiled at the three of them and left them to go finish up dinner.

 

**~`~**

 

If Scorpius was honest, he enjoyed the Burrow Christmas more than his parent’s Christmas Eve party.

 

His parent’s party was mainly for their friends, it was for showing off the manor and talking about the amount of money that was donated. Scorpius knew all of the lines and the conversations by heart at this point.

 

But now that he was grown and married with two beautiful children, he was expected to visit with his parent’s friends and their children. Lucky for him, Rose refused to let Hermes or Athena out of her sight. Hermes wasn’t a fan of getting dressed up, he was very much like Hugo and Ron, so Rose put him in a nice jumper and the only pair of trousers that didn’t have a stain on them. She also was resolved to carrying him around all night.

 

Rose didn’t know many of the people in the crowd, other than his parents and a few of their closer known friends. The Parkinson-Goyle family, the Nott family, and the Zabini family being about it. Lyla was the only child of his aunt and uncle, the only Zabini heir, and she was hanging around Hugo along with Mia Nott and her boyfriend Louis Weasley.

 

Most of the Nott family were chatting with one another, Scorpius was in between the siblings, with a handful older and a handful younger than him.

 

The only family that had children close in age to him was the Parkinson-Goyle family. Scorpius’ godparents, Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle had four children, two boys and two girls, with one set of twins. The twins, Jacob Goyle and Mira Parkinson, were fellow Slytherins with Scorpius. They were friendly, but not as close as Scorpius was with Al.

 

This was the only time Scorpius ever saw any of the Parkinson-Goyle family, he ran into the Nott children well enough, and Lyla and him would always be close.

 

Scorpius was always pleased though, to see his former housemates getting on with their lives. Mira was now married to her long term girlfriend Olivia Perry, and together they were expecting their first child, Olivia was pregnant thanks to a donation from Jacob.

 

Jacob was home from China, where he was studying dragons for a book he was writing. Scorpius hadn’t thought Jacob very studious, let alone smart while at Hogwarts, but being outside all day with animals was a passion of Jacob’s, even when they were young. He had brought a young Muggleborn American witch with him, they were quite the match, both headstrong and assertive; Scorpius thought them a pretty good couple.

 

It was strange for him to see his friends grow and change over the years, but now it was obvious that none of them were the same as they had been at Hogwarts.

 

Scorpius found Rose talking to his mother, she was holding Athena while off in the distance, he could see Hermes with his father. Scorpius hugged Rose from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. He was ready to leave, but Rose was always a social butterfly. Rose also loved showing off their children, even more than Scorpius did.

 

“You ready?” she asked turning to him, as she put her hands over his.

 

“Before we even came,” said Scorpius as she pressed her head against his. “I think Hermes is having a good time though.”

 

Hermes liked having all the attention on him, and being with his Grandpa Draco was a surefire way of getting that attention. It was the same when he was with Rose’s family, though Hermes gravitated towards Hugo when it came to the Weasley’s.

 

“Astoria,” said Rose, turning to Scorpius’ mother, “I’m so sorry, but we have an early start tomorrow. Thank you so much for having us.”

 

His mother, the most polite person he knew, gave them a hug and kissed them goodbye. She gave Scorpius Athena, while Rose went to go retrieve Hermes from Scorpius’ father.

 

“I’m so happy for you,” said Astoria kissing Scorpius’ cheek. “Merry Christmas my love.”

 

**~`~**

 

Rose loved Christmas at the Burrow, it was a loud and crazy time, with the whole family all under one roof. Rose used to think that it was too much back when she was a kid, the family was too big and loud.

 

She was wrong.

 

Now, she craved the Burrow around holidays and birthdays and events, free babysitting and games, what could go wrong.

 

A lot, especially with James around.

 

But family was family, it was home and happiness and love. Hermes went to her father and brother, he found sweets and kisses and hugs. Hermes could get anything out of anyone with a smile and a please. Athena was passed around, but always back to Scorpius. Athena for all she was, was a daddy’s girl, she would only be comfortable in his arms.

 

Rose and Scorpius arrived at the Burrow just after nine. Rose had a large Tupperware over Christmas cookies and Scorpius had his hands full with Hermes and Athena.

 

They all came over with their hand knitted jumpers and their pajamas still on. Tradition was tradition was tradition. Rose watched as Scorpius found his way to her parents, who were more than happy to take the children from him.

 

Rose went to the kitchen, where Nana Molly, Auntie Audrey, and Aunt Angelina were already at work with her cousin’s Louis and Lily. They would be joined by more before dinner was served, and with everyone who arrived, another would leave the cause.

 

That is, until it was Rose and Nana Molly together.

 

“Merry Christmas Nana,” said Rose hugging her tightly. Nana Molly turned her head and kissed Rose’s temple.

 

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius loved Christmas at the Burrow, it was much warmer than last night’s Christmas Eve party at his parent’s manor. The kids loved being surrounded by family, they loved being passed around and given treats and sweets of all time. Rose didn’t like them getting so much candy, but Scorpius knew that they would be tired out by the time they went home that night.

 

Though Athena wasn’t that hard to tire out, she preferred quiet compared to the noise of the family. Scorpius handed Hermione Athena, and let the two of them curl up around each other, Hermione was reading a book that Rose had gotten for her.

 

He found Al quickly, who had unloaded his own children on his parents.

 

“How’s school been treating you?” Scorpius asked, he was taking note of Al’s appearance. Al had let his hair grow out longer than he had before, it was shaggy and curly, much like how James had worn it in his Hogwarts days. He was also starting to grow a beard, which Scorpius was quite jealous of, Rose liked him clean shaven, not letting him go more than two days without a shave. He still had his neat square glasses and Scorpius was sure that he still wore his vests and jumpers as he always had.

 

Something that Scorpius never understood, was how Al had had so many ‘relations’ with the way he dressed and acted. Al was like an old man in a twenty-two years old body.

 

But he had taken on the responsibility of being a father quite well.

 

“Well,” said Al with a smile, “never thought I be back though, it’s still crazy to me. The kids love it though, the two of you should come and see what I did with the classroom.”

 

“If it’s anything like our cubicle, I can only imagine,” said Scorpius, thinking of all the pictures that Al had put up in their cubicle a few hours after they were assigned to them.

 

Al got comfortable everywhere he went, in every home and office, in every space he accompanied, he made it comfortable. It was something that Scorpius was never able to get around, but after being Al Potter’s best friend for over ten years, he understood.

 

Al carried all of him on his sleeves, his heart, his mind, and his soul. It was all there for anyone to see, it just took a quick conversation to get there.

 

It was never a surprise to Scorpius how Al was Rose’s favorite cousin.

 

“How are things at the Ministry?” asked Al, running a hand through his hair.

 

“They’d be better if I could get the warrants I needed taken care of, but it’s next to impossible to get anything done during the holidays.”

 

“I don’t miss that, in fact, I’ve been skiving off on grading essays for the last two days because it’s the holidays.”

 

Scorpius laughed, typical Al, he was never much fond of doing his actual schoolwork, even if he was brilliant.

 

“How about Maggie? She faring well, happy and all?”

 

 “Of course, she loves Hogwarts, and the kids do too,” said Al watching as Lily played with his twin daughters, Aly and Cass. They were much bigger than the last time Scorpius had seen them, they had curly red hair and freckles that weren’t there before, they still had Al’s green eyes, and Scorpius was sure they would need glasses by the time they were three. Already they were crawling around the floor, and babbling to one another as they bumped into one another.

 

Scorpius and Rose had been disappointed that Athena was born just after September first, putting a whole year between her and the twin starting school. Though they both knew that this wouldn’t be an issue, once Athena was a little older, she would be playing with Aly and Cass at every moment.

 

Or at least that’s what they hoped.

 

“How’s Rosie been? She hasn’t been writing lately,” asked Al as he bent down to pick up one of the twins. She cuddled against Al as he played with her hair and pressed kisses to her face.

 

“Athena’s been much more difficult that Hermes was,” said Scorpius not wanting to do into too much detail, “she’s been having a hard time getting on the schedule, I don’t know what to do to help either of them. It’s been driving her and Hermes mad.”

 

Al laughed and set his daughter back on the floor so as to pick up his other daughter. Scorpius understood why Al would think this funny, Rose was so good at just about everything she did, but Athena seemed to be the real exception.

 

“It’s actually been very stressful for all of us,” Scorpius told him, not quite liking the response that Al gave him.

 

“You’ll be fine, at least you don’t have two,” said Al as he put his other daughter back down on the floor. “Or three for that matter.”

 

Scorpius took a moment to think about the possibility of another child, another baby, then he looked over at Rose in the kitchen. She was alight with happiness, smiling and talking with her grandmother.

 

He could never do that to Rose, not without her consent.

 

Another baby so quickly after Athena would be too much.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose stared at the small white stick in her hands, it’s the second she’s taken this week. She took three the week before.

 

All of them having the same result.

 

She started to think about how she wanted to go back to work, whether for the summer season or sooner. She just started to get Athena on a solid routine, and now this. But it does help explain how she’s been feeling lately, her mood swings, her tiredness, the nausea, and all the aches she had thought were gone.

 

She had thought that this was residual from Athena, but that was proving not to be true.

 

Rose didn’t want to be pregnant again. She wanted more children yes, but not so close to her other children.

 

It was all Scorpius’ fault; having her parents take their children for the night, making them a few cocktails, getting her tipsy enough to consider having sex. She would be lying if it was all Scorpius’ fault, she was looking forward to that night as much as Scorpius had.

 

She didn’t want to go to see her Healer, she felt like that would be admitting defeat. Or admitting that she actually was pregnant.

 

She threw away the stupid white stick and went into Athena’s bedroom. Athena was awake and cooing at her mobile, Maisie was purring contently beside her. Rose picked up both Athena and Maisie and carried them to the rocking chair. Athena fussed for a moment, but feed easily enough.

 

Athena seemed to like the struggle of latching on more than the reward.

 

Scorpius was walking in as Rose burped Athena, after a big one, she settled down and Rose cuddled her daughter. She’s trying not to think about her news, if she can hold on to it for a few more days, just long enough for it to fully comprehend, maybe she’ll get the nerve to accept it.

 

“Scorpius,” said Rose, noticing that he was still standing by the changing table. He’s fidgeting and kept trying to straighten the nappies, but Rose took care of that earlier this morning.

 

He turned to her a moment later, once all of the nappies are just how they were a moment before. She can see that he is definitely nervous, he keeps taking his hands in and out of his pockets, and his face is a wreck of emotions.

 

Rose is surprised it took her so long to realize that Scorpius liked her.

 

Rose put Athena and Maisie back into the crib, as they were dozing off again already. Then she pulled Scorpius out of the room, and into their bedroom. Hermes was with Hugo and Lyla for the day, so there’s no worrying for him at the moment.

 

“Scorpius, what’s wrong?” she asked, his nervousness, is making her nervous. She didn’t want to think about the new baby, about how their life is going to be thrown upside down again so quickly. She wanted to tell him, but she also wanted to wait until she saw a healer.

 

“I have to go to America, Strombrook ran and there’s been sightings of him over there,” he told her, and suddenly his nervousness was gone, replaced with a serious expression, “I have to go, Rosie. I’ve been circling him for months now, it should only be a few days. The American Aurors have him in custody, I just have to question him and get a confession. Then he’ll be tried in two different countries. This’ll have him put in Azkaban for life.”

 

Rose was happy for him, but the thought of him gone, not really knowing for how long. Athena had a good day today, but that isn’t saying that tomorrow will be just as good, or the next day. Scorpius was the only one who could calm her in a tantrum.

 

“Do you have to go? Does it have to be you?” she asked him, and just like that, the happiness in his eyes was gone. Rose regretted her question immediately, it wasn’t fair to be so selfish.

 

“Rose,” he said in barely a whisper, and she knew that he was angry, “I’ve been chasing him for months now.”

 

“Scorpius, think about our children, what if something happens? What if you get hurt? We need you here, with us,” Rose pleaded, not knowing why she sounded so sad, so desperate.

 

“It’s only going to be a week,” he hissed at her, and Rose flinched. The last time they had got into an argument, or an argument like this, had been just after they moved in together, years ago.

 

“Are you sure? What if he runs again? How long would it take to track him down?”

 

“He’s in custody right now Rose, he’s not going to run.”

 

“I thought he escaped last time, which is why you were chasing him for so long.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, I have to go.”

 

Rose felt like she wanted to cry, but she knew that it would be hopeless, Scorpius was going to leave either way.

 

“Write or call me, please Scorpius,” she said, feeling smaller with every word.

 

“Of course.” The anger he had before was gone, and he pulled Rose close, before turning away to pack. And though Rose knew that it would bug him, she also knew that he knew, that she would repack for him later.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius woke up early, earlier than even Rose. He climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly and quietly, then kissed Rose’s forehead before heading out the door. He grabbed his bag just outside their door before walking into Hermes room.

 

Hermes was asleep with Ape on his back, his blanket was on the floor, and he as snoring softly. Scorpius ran a hand through his curly hair and kissed his forehead, he also scratched Ape’s ears before heading out.

 

Scorpius walked over to Athena’s room and found her asleep in her crib. Maisie was curled up beside her and he could see Charms watching from the window seat. Scorpius bent over the rail to kiss Athena’s head, Maisie stretched and began purring as Scorpius rubbed her back. He then walked over to Charms and scratched her ears.

 

Scorpius walked out of the room and down the stairs. At the door, Flossy and Jinx meowed at him as he opened the door. He wanted nothing more than to take them with him, they would fit in his bag easily, but they loved Rose more than him.

 

“Meow,” meowed Flossy as Scorpius scratched behind her ears, Jinx sat up from his spot on the floor and rubbed up against Scorpius’ leg.

 

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Scorpius whispered to the two of them.

 

“I would hope so,” said Rose from behind him. Scorpius turned his head and looked up at her, even early in the morning with bedhead and sleep in her eyes, she looked beautiful. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Charms on her shoulder. Scorpius stood up and moved forward to give her a proper goodbye.

 

She kissed him back and he felt her grab his shirt to hold him close. He really couldn’t imagine being in a world without Rose, not seeing her smile, hear her laugh, watch her interact with their children.

 

He had to come back to her, to this home, his family.

 

“I love you Rosie,” he told her, picking his bag back up and turning to the door.

 

“I love you, Scorpius,” she said as he walked out the door.

 

**~`~**

 

Athena was crying, no wailing, she was going on and on and on nonstop. From the moment she woke up after Scorpius left to the moment she finally would go to sleep at night. Rose was barely running on fumes, she was dragging herself around by sheer willpower. Hermes was by her side, always within the process of breaking down himself, in the moments that he did, Rose wanted to run away.

 

She wanted to pack herself a bag and run away from her children.

 

Her parents and in-laws came around to try and help, but the most they did was keep Hermes distracted and the house clean. They would try to take Athena, but she would only cry louder and Rose couldn’t ask that of them.

 

The main problem was that days turned into weeks and into months.

 

January bleed into February and then into March and April, Rose couldn’t even bring herself to go to her father’s birthday celebration. She couldn’t much leave the house anymore, not wanting to leave Athena, she often sent Hermes to her brother’s or Molly or Lucy’s homes. The only time she got to herself was when she went to do the shopping, and she tried to go as quickly as possible. It helped that she couldn’t stomach much with this pregnancy, Hermes had always been a picky eater, but now more than ever.

 

Athena was still nursing for most of her meals, she ate oatmeal for the others.

 

Even during her feeding she was weepy and fussy.

 

It was truly a wonder how any of them were getting any sleep.

 

No, it was a wonder how Hermes was not throwing a constant fit over being overly tired. The cats themselves were running around trying to escape the noise, but failing like the rest of them.

 

“Hello Healer Nott,” said Rose as she walked into Jared Nott’s office. Hermes had a hold of her skirt and was barely shuffling forward, while Athena was making herself loud and clear in Rose’s arms. “As you can hear, Athena hasn’t stopped screaming.”

 

“Let me take her,” said Healer Jared jumping up to his feet and rushing over to take Athena. Hermes had climbed into a chair and was starting to doze off. It was weird to see him sleeping without Ape on his back.

 

Rose let Jared take Athena, now that he was a father himself, Rose trusted him even more. Jared had recently become the father to triplets with Veronica Finnigan, they had two girls and one boy each as adorable as the next. Rose had stepped into the bakery for a few minutes to see them after they were born. They looked more like Veronica, but Rose knew from experience that just because they looked like one parent didn’t mean that they would look like the other within the year.

 

Hermes was more than enough proof of that.

 

Rose sat down in a chair beside Hermes and let the quiet of the room wash over her.

 

That was until she realized that it was quiet, Athena was asleep in Healer Jared’s arms. Rose felt a sense of warmth wash over her, Athena was so constant and so loud that without her wailing, the room felt almost too still and too quiet.

 

“I gave her a few drops of sleeping potion. Don’t worry Rose,” he said as Rose stood up to take Athena back, “It’s the best for all three of you. She’s overly tired, Hermes fell asleep as soon as you walked in, and you need rest as much as they do. I gave her just enough to get the process started, she’ll keep going if you let her.”

 

Rose let herself fall back into her seat, she was beyond exhausted. She missed Scorpius, she missed getting a full nights rest, and she missed not being the sole provider of two babies and the one growing inside of her.

 

“Rose,” said Jared, sitting down on the examine table, Athena was still asleep in his arms. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you need to call for Scorpius. I’ve never seen you so out of it, Athena is colicky, Hermes is overtired, and you’re thirty-four weeks pregnant. I’m about to get Healer MacMillian in here to put you on bedrest.”

 

Rose stayed quiet, she looked down at her swollen stomach and then to Hermes who was snoring quietly. She needed help, she needed sleep, and she needed Scorpius.

 

“I can’t do it to him, he wanted to go on this trip so badly,” she said thinking of that night, of that fight they had. Rose couldn’t call for him, he had wanted to go to America and find this guy so badly, but he had also promised that it would only be a few days, a week at most.

 

Now it was touching three months, Rose was seven months pregnant with their third, Athena didn’t sleep at all, let alone at night, and Hermes was running as much as he was talking.

 

It was time for Scorpius to come home.

 

“Can I give her a few drops of sleep potion while I nurse or should I just do it so she can get on a regular schedule?”

 

“I would use it as an aide for when she needs to sleep, it will hopefully help her get on a regular schedule and then from there she’ll be able to follow the schedule,” said Healer Jared handing Rose Athena. “We’ve been using it with the kids, works wonders for both our sanity and sex life.”

 

Rose smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead, then looked over at Hermes who Healer Jared had picked up and was examining.

 

“You mind helping me take them home?” Rose asked, standing up and taking the potion Healer Jared handed her.

 

“Of course, anything to help,” he said with a smile, following Rose out the door.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius opened the door to his home quietly, quieter than he normally would ever had before. His quick and easy mission had turned into a wild goose chase, he was gone for three months chasing after Strombrook. Three incredibly long and hard months, leaving Rose to care for Athena and Hermes all on her own.

 

The first thing he had done when he got back to the Ministry was put a request in for the next week off. He wasn’t returning whether he got the time off or not. Harry could knock down their door and arrest him for all he cared, he deserved this time off.

 

He walked upstairs quietly, listening for any noise he could find. Athena was definitely asleep, he couldn’t hear her cries at all, and he also couldn’t hear Hermes snores either.

 

He crept into his and Rose’s room, where Rose was asleep with Athena on her chest and Hermes beside her. All five of the cats were asleep with them curled up around them, all cuddled together.

 

As Scorpius walked into the room, he put down his bag and pulled his clothes off. He picked up Hermes and Ape and took them into their room. He kissed Hermes forehead and ran a hand through his curls, Hermes pulled his pillow into his arms and cuddled up against it as Ape made himself comfortable on Hermes back.

 

Scorpius went back into his bedroom and picked up Athena and Maisie. Athena had to be twice the size she was when he left, she was heavier and her hair fell in a wave down her back. He couldn’t help but kiss and rock her in his arms. She looked so calm and sweet in his arms, and continued to as he placed her in her crib, Maisie curled up against Athena’s back.

 

When he returned to the bedroom, all three of the cats were gone and Rose had rolled over onto her side. As Scorpius climbed into bed beside her, he noticed that she looked different than when he left. He reached forward to her and that when it hit him.

 

Rose was having another baby.

 

“Scorpius,” Rose whispered her eyes barely open, “is that you?”

 

Scorpius took her hand and kissed it, “yes my love.”

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered, reaching out with both of her hands to touch his face. He smiled and pulled himself closer.

 

“I’ve missed all of you,” he told her, then leaned forward to kiss her. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and never stop.

 

That was, until he felt something small and solid press into his stomach. He looked down at Rose’s stomach where the baby was kicking.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, pressing both hands over her baby bump.

 

“Because you were supposed to be back in a week,” she told him, leaning forward to press her forehead to his. “I thought we would have plenty of time to go over this.”

 

“Obviously not,” he said, rubbing small circles over her bump. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You’re home now,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him softly, “and Jared has given me a prescription I need your help with.”

 

“Yeah?” asked Scorpius, kissing her back, “what is it?”

 

“To have sex with you to jumpstart labor.”

 

“I think I can help with that.”

 

**~`~**

 

Rose rubbed a hand over her bump while Hermes held onto her pants. She was about thirty-six weeks along and more than ready to give birth. Hermes and Athena were going to be the older siblings to a baby brother, what they were going to name him, they couldn’t decide.

 

They had decided that Becca and Lysander were to be godparents, even though they just had their first child(ren). They had twin boys just the week before, Mason and Caleb. They were cute babies, looking just like Lysander had when he was a baby.

 

“Al!” called Rose, seeing the familiar mop of black hair. He kept walking into his room, which Rose couldn’t be surprised about, Al could get distracted by the most simple of tasks.

 

Rose grabbed Hermes hand off of her pants and together they waddled to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As soon as Rose walked in, she could see the complete change from when she had been taught in the very room. Al had a way of getting comfortable in any space that he spent time at, his room at his parent’s home, his dorm room at school, his cubicle at the Ministry, his room in any flat he lived in. It was no surprise that his classroom would be as lived in and comfortable as anywhere else.

 

Pictures of his family and friends lined the walls, along with all his books, and most of all, children’s toys were all over the place. Dolls and fake wands, toy brooms, and balls, anything that his son and three daughters would want to play with. Rose smiled as Hermes let go of her hand and ran over to a small basket of toy cars and balls.

 

“I like what you did with the place,” said Rose walking up behind Al, he turned around his wand drawn.

 

This didn’t surprise Rose either, Al had always wanted to be an Auror, ever since they were kids. He had studied and worked and practiced spells since they were kids, though he had used fake wands when they were kids. Rose had been surprised and happy when she heard that he was leaving the Aurors to become a Hogwarts professor. But looking around the classroom, Rose could tell that he was happy here.

 

Rose wouldn’t want anyone else watching over her children while they were at Hogwarts. Al was Rose’s favorite cousin and one of her closest friends, he was also Athena’s godfather, and still one of the few people that she would trust in the world with her children.

 

“How are you Rosie?” he asked, moving forward to hug Rose.

 

Rose smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he hugged her.

 

“I’m good, be better if this one would come out, but how are you?” asked Rose as Al pulled away and rested a hand on her stomach.

 

“We’re well, all six of us that is,” he said with a chuckle, “could use some more sleep is all.”

 

“Mama!” called Hermes walking up to Rose with two toy cars in his hands. “Mama can we play?”

 

“Collin should be around here somewhere,” said Al looking around, Rose rolled her eyes and ran a hand through Hermes curls.

 

“We have to go find daddy and Athena, Hermes,” said Rose holding out her hands to take the toys from her son. “Then we’ll go see Nana Hermione and Grandad Ron.”

 

Hermes looked at the toys in his hands, then he lifted his arms for Rose to pick him up.

 

Al picked up Hermes and blew a raspberry into his neck, causing Hermes to laugh uproariously. Then Al led them out in the hallway and down to the hospital wing, where his wife, children, and the rest of Rose’s family were. Scorpius was holding Al and Maggie’s youngest daughter Cecilia while Maggie held Athena. Collin, Cassie, and Aly were all running around and playing with one another, Al put Hermes down so he could play with them.

 

Scorpius shook Al’s hand and Rose hugged Maggie with her bump and Athena between them. Scorpius handed Rose Cecilia and Maggie gave Al Athena, who was cooing quietly up at her godparents.

 

“Have the two of you decided on any names?” asked Maggie, pressing a hand to Rose’s stomach. “Or are you waiting until he’s born.”

 

“We’re waiting until we see him,” said Scorpius leaning over to kiss Rose’s cheek. “But we’re between the names Ares and Hephaestus.”

 

“I like Hephaestus, he was a nice god, known for his craft making and kindness,” said Maggie as the baby began kicking her hand.

 

“Ares wasn’t too bad, sure he was violent, but he was a protector,” said Al as Athena let out a small yelp.

 

“But for a baby, Al,” said Maggie shaking her head and leaning over to kiss her daughter’s forehead in Rose’s arms.

 

“Thank Merlin it’s not our kid,” said Al, smiling down at Athena. “Or godchild.”

 

He blew a raspberry into Athena’s neck, which made her laugh and grab at his glasses. Al regained control of his glasses and tickled Athena’s sides to keep her laughing.

 

Rose was more than happy to see Athena be so happy with Al and Maggie.

 

“What about his middle name?” asked Maggie, brushing her daughter’s hair out of her face. “Who’s he getting named after?”

 

“My dad,” said Rose handing Cecilia to Maggie and trying to rub her back. Scorpius rubbed his hand on her lower back, just the spot she couldn’t reach, and made small soothing circles. Rose leaned into his side, feeling comfortable.

 

Outside a parade of sparks and noise was heard, Rose turned over to the windows as the kids ran over to the windows.

 

“It must be show time then,” said Al, handing Scorpius back Athena. “Come on you lot!” he called to the kids, “let’s go see Grandpa Harry and Grandmum Ginny!”

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius knew that something was off the moment he woke up. Rose was beside him, sleeping with Jinx and Flossy curled up around her. She had taken to pulling her hair back when she slept while he was away, but now, it spread out over her pillow. Her hands kept clutching and unclutching the blanket around her.

 

“Rosie,” whispered Scorpius noticing that her brows were pushed together. “Rosie are you okay?”

 

Scorpius pressed a hand to her stomach, the baby was still and unmoving, as he had taken to the last few days. Scorpius was beginning to get worried that the baby would be coming much sooner than they thought.

 

“There eight minutes apart Scorpius,” Rose whispered as her face relaxed, “have been for the last hour.”

 

“Let’s get to St. Mungo’s then. I’ll floo Hugo to come over,” said Scorpius, jumping out of bed.

 

At this point, they knew the drill. Rose got dressed and met him downstairs, while Scorpius called flooed Hugo and Lyla to take care of the kids. Within fifteen minutes, Hugo and Lyla were over and falling asleep on the couch; Scorpius and Rose were dressed and Scorpius had Rose’s hospital bag; and just like that, they were off to St. Mungo’s.

 

Once they were at St. Mungo’s everything seemed to go faster. As soon as Rose was in a bed, her labor got more intense and tiring for both of them. Scorpius hated seeing Rose in pain, he hated seeing her cry, bleed, and unwell in any way.

 

But then it happened, in a moment they went from having nothing, to having the baby.

 

**~`~**

 

He was beautiful, the second he was placed on Rose’s chest, she looked at her beautiful little boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, and tightly curled hair. He was definitely the most hairy of all of her babies, and it didn’t take long to notice he had teeth, Rose had heard of this before, but never thought she would have a baby like this.

 

“Hephaestus,” she whispered kissing his hair and forehead, “Hephaestus Ronald.”

 

Scorpius hovered behind the Junior Healers as they cleaned, weighted, and measured their baby. He didn’t keep his eyes off of him until he was placed back into Rose’s arms.

 

Once the Healers were done with them, Rose sent Scorpius to call the family. When he came back, he climbed into bed with her and cuddled their newborn son.

 

“He looks like you,” Scorpius whispered brushing Hephaestus’ curls from his forehead.

 

“You think so?” Rose asked leaning down to kiss her son’s forehead.

 

He did have more of the Weasley’s rounded features, but he was also the biggest baby Rose had delivered at just over nine pounds.

 

“Well, he looks like your father,” said Scorpius, kissing Hephaestus’ hand, “at least for now.”

 

“Then we named him correctly at least.”

 

“He’s beautiful Rose,” he told her, leaning forward and kissing Rose’s cheek. “Just like you.”

 

Rose leaned forward and kissed him properly, then their door burst open. Hugo and Lyla walked in, Hermes in Hugo’s arms, and Athena in Lyla’s. Hermes perked up at the sight of his parents and Hugo placed him on the bed to crawl up to them, Lyla handed Athena to Scorpius as Rose took Hephaestus fully into her arms.

 

“Mama,” said Hermes smiling at her, “is that brother?”

 

“This is Hephaestus,” she told him running a hand through Hermes’ hair.

 

“Hephests,” said Hermes with a giggle. Rose smiled and in that moment couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked up a shift at work today and forgot to post this earlier! Please check back in on Sunday though for the next installment!


	7. Interlude: Lost

** Interlude: Lost **

 

Scorpius knew all of the statistics, he read about every possibility, he had researched and learn everything he could without being trained by a Healer.

 

He just never thought it would happen to them.

 

Rose had gone back to work a few months after Hephaestus was born. Athena and Hephaestus were watched by family and friends, Athena had calmed down significantly and became a well behaved and quiet toddler. Hephaestus was sweet and kind and good to anyone who watched and cared for him.

 

Hermes had started preschool.

 

They sent him to the only all magical preschool in London. Scorpius used his inheritance to pay the tuition, it was a bit steep, but they could afford it no problem.

 

Rose was only working part time and she was home every day to pick up Hermes from school. That is, except for this day.

 

Scorpius got a call from the school around four-thirty, which was odd because school ended at three for Hermes. Rose was always there at two-fifty to pick him up.

 

Scorpius rushed to the school and got Hermes. He took Hermes to Ron and Hermione’s house, where Athena and Hephaestus were. He asked about Rose, but she hadn’t come to get them yet.

 

He found her at home, unconscious in the kitchen, surrounded by blood.

 

By the time he got her to St. Mungo’s it was too late, she had miscarried.

 

For the first time in a long time, Scorpius and Rose cried over sadness instead of joy.

 

**~`~**

 

_September 1, 2038_

 

Dear Mama and Daddy,

 

I got placed into Slytherin. I still don’t know how I feel about it, but Cecilia also got placed in Slytherin, so at least I know someone. Caleb and Mason got Ravenclaw along with Alfie and Sorcha, while Keela got Hufflepuff.

 

The boys in my dorm are all very, interesting. They all grew up in big houses like Grandpa Draco and Grandmum Astoria’s.  They all talked about house elfs and going to Quidditch games, none of them believed that I knew Uncle James or Uncle Artie.

 

I’m looking forward to classes starting tomorrow, even though Hermes told me that they’ll be really, really hard. Athena told me not to worry about it, and because Uncle Al is my Head of House, that I can go to him for help.

 

I’m going to go to bed, and I’ll write again soon!

 

I love all of you and can’t wait to tell you more later!

 

Love,

Hephaestus, Doug, and Carl (and Cecilia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in again on Sunday for the next chapter!


	8. Artemis and Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter this week, I'm going to also update tomorrow!

** Chapter Four: Artemis and Apollo **

 

Rose crawled into bed, she was exhausted and so nauseous that the thought of moving made her want to get sick. Scorpius wasn’t due home for another few hours, but Rose only had Hephaestus for the day. Hermes and Athena were at the Burrow for the day as Rose had taken Hephaestus to his Healer’s appointment in the afternoon.

 

Rose groaned as she rolled over and got out of bed at the sound of Hephaestus’ calls. She walked down the hall to his room, but stopped to run into the bathroom. She had never been this sick before, not in any of her pregnancies or sicknesses before.

 

“Mama!” called Hephaestus from just outside the door, he pushed it open just as Rose put her head back in the toilet. “Mama bad?”

 

Rose pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at Hephaestus, he was quite the cute child. He looked just like Rose’s father, well except for his curls. Hephaestus had curly red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and was still quite round with baby fat. He was sweet and smart and adorable, he had been that way since he was born, he hadn’t been a quiet child, but he hadn’t been a loud child, like Athena had. Hephaestus was always happy and smiling and laughing.

 

“Mama?” said Hephaestus touching her arm, Rose looked down at him, he looked scared and more pale than usual. Rose was sure that she looked the same, she stood up and picked him up.

 

“I’m okay bug,” she told him, rubbing his back. “Let’s go lay down for a bit, okay?”

 

“Okay mama.”

 

Rose took him into her room, together they curled up and cuddled together. All five of the cats came in one after the other, each purring and then drifting off. Hephaestus fell asleep in Rose’s arms, with Charms against his back. Rose felt bad for having to shoo Jinx off of her stomach, despite her sickness, she still felt horribly nauseous.

 

When Scorpius came home, this is how he found them, all curled up together on the bed. He came over, ruffled Hephaestus’ hair, kissed Rose’s cheek, and then took Hephaestus from her arms.

 

Rose immediately went to the bathroom where just as before she got sick. This time though, Scorpius came in and pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed soothing circles in her back. Just as he always did.

 

“What’s wrong Rosie?” he whispered to her as she put a hand to her forehead.

 

“I don’t know, Scorpius,” she said tiredly. “I just know that I’m not well and I should go to St. Mungo’s.”

 

Scorpius nodded and helped Rose to her feet, “I’ll take Hephaestus to your parent’s house, then take you to St. Mungo’s.”

 

Rose started to nod, then felt dizzy, but Scorpius had already left.

 

“Meow!” said Flossy rubbing herself against Rose’s ankles. Rose looked down at her, and then it became obvious to her.

 

She placed a hand on her lower stomach and thought back to when she had her last period. She grabbed a test from the bottom drawer of the bathroom cabinet.

 

By the time Scorpius came back, she was holding a positive pregnancy test.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius was tired, he was tired of his job, he was tired of being a parent, and most of all he was tired of having babies. He loved Rose and he loved all three of their wonderful and beautiful children, but he was done with having children.

 

Or at least he thought so. He and Rose had talked for a while about being done with having children, but Rose wanted a big family and Scorpius had wanted to have a big family too. Scorpius grew up as an only child, he remembered lonely days in the manor, trying to avoid his parents and grandparents. He remembered chasing after the House Elves, trying to play games while they cleaned. He remembered that as soon as he was old enough, he went into the village, looking for a friend to play with.

 

Most of all, he remembered waiting for his cousins, for Lyla, for Molly and Lucy, for his parent’s friend’s children, for Mira and Jacob, for the Nott siblings.

 

He didn’t want his own children to grow up lonely.

 

He felt a hand squeeze his arm and looked down at Rose sitting under her shoulder. Scorpius let Rose cuddle into his side, she looked exhausted and paler than normal. He hadn’t liked to see her sick, and coming home just to have walk out the door again hadn’t been ideal, but Rose was worth it. Rose was the world.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” said the Welcome Wizard in charge of the waiting area. “Healer MacMillan is ready to see you.”

 

Scorpius stood up and then helped Rose get up, she looked a bit green and he felt horrible for her. She was miserable and this was probably his fault.

 

They had had James and Katie over a few weeks ago, and while their oldest was at her grandparents, they had brought over their newborn baby Kerrie. Kerrie looked just like Katie, same red hair, same pale freckly skin, same sharp cheekbones and slightly pointy nose. Kerrie was adorable and sweet, having no problem being passed from person to person. Scorpius had held her for a good portion of the night, she was just a wonderful baby.

 

“Hello Healer MacMillan,” said Rose in a frogy voice. “I figured you can guess why we’re here?”

 

“You look horrible Rose, come sit down,” said Healer MacMillan, patting the exam table in the middle of the room.

 

Scorpius helped Rose shuffle over to the table and climb on top, from there, Healer MacMillan went through the usual tests. Rose looked disappointed with the results and Scorpius just felt tired with the results.

 

Rose was six weeks pregnant and experiencing horrible morning sickness. Healer MacMillan gave her prescriptions for the usual potions and for an anti-nausea potion. Rose set up her next few appointments and from there they went home.

 

The cats were waiting at the door, they all meowed and began purring at the sight of them. Rose bent down and picked up Flossy before heading into the living room. The color was returning to Rose’s face and she looked better with every passing minute. Flossy curled up in her arms as she sat down on the couch, the rest of the cats jumped up on the couch and curled up around her.

 

Scorpius watched her and the cats as he took his shoes off. Rose was a whirlwind of happiness and care and love, he could see that as the cats sat purring around her. She was sweet and kind and he never felt more in love with her than now.

 

“Rosie,” he said, and she looked up at him, “I’m happy were having another baby.”

 

Rose smiled at him and patted the seat beside her, he took it, picking up Jinx to put him on his lap. He leaned over and kissed her, placing his hand on her stomach.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose rolled over and kissed Scorpius softly, he groaned and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Rose smiled as Scorpius kissed her back, sweet and slow and warm. She loved morning kisses like this, even if they both had morning breath.

 

“Here they come,” Rose whispered pulling away from Scorpius. He propped himself up on his elbow as the door burst open and in came all three of their kids.

 

Athena climbed up on the bed while Hermes pushed Hephaestus up and then climbed up himself. Along with them came all five of the cats, purring and climbing up on the bed themselves. Rose loved these mornings, all five of them home together, able to relax and enjoy the day together.

 

They were going to the zoo after breakfast and later her parents were coming over for dinner. She cuddled with Hermes and Hephaestus while Athena climbed in Scorpius’ arms, always the daddy’s girl. Rose would give it a couple of minutes before either she or Scorpius got up to start breakfast, and she hoped that it would be Scorpius.

 

She was just starting to want to be around food again, her nausea was passing, but she was keeping her morning sickness potion just in case. This pregnancy was different than her others, already with the bad morning sickness, and she was having horrible heartburn too. She had bad heartburn with Athena too, which was making her think she was having a girl.

 

“Who wants to help daddy make pancakes?” asked Scorpius, winking at Rose. Rose smiled and just as all three of the kids and all five of the cats were in the bed, they were gone in a next few seconds.

 

As soon as they were gone, Scorpius moved towards her and kissed her. She smiled into his lips and within seconds they were a giggling mess. It reminded her of when they were teenagers, in the few quiet moments they got at Hogwarts.

 

“I love you,” Rose told him as he laid his head on her lap, his arms wrapping around her waist.

 

“I love you too, Rosie,” he said, kissing her stomach.

 

They both placed a hand on her stomach, where a full bump was forming. It was bigger than Rose had been at this point in any of her other pregnancies. Rose also was bigger than she had ever been before, but after Athena, she had come to the conclusion that she was going to be plump like Nana Molly. Her cousin Molly was also quite in the same predicament, she had two daughters, Willa and Charlotte, and was still having trouble getting rid of her baby weight. Whenever they saw each other, they would complain about their weight gain.

 

“Mama! Daddy!” yelled Hermes, he had come back upstairs without them noticing. “Come on!”

 

“Inside voice Hermes,” said Rose, as Scorpius jumped out of bed and put a t-shirt on, Rose slowly got out of bed herself and took Hermes hand. All three of them walked downstairs, where Athena and Hephaestus were playing with the cats under the table.

 

It was time to start breakfast, time to start the day.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius fell into bed exhausted, the new trainees were running circles around him. He had been promoted to a trainer a few months after Hephaestus was born. Ron had pulled him aside when Everly had retired and told him to put his name in the hat. He had been surprised that he got the job, but Harry had later told him that he was the obvious choice, he had been taking in the new trainees since Al had left the Aurors.

 

“Long day?” asked Rose, turning a page in her book, she was rereading a baby book; it was one of the few that Scorpius had even read all the way.

 

Scorpius turned his head to look at her, Hephaestus, Jinx, and Flossy were all sitting on her lap, asleep. She had her book in one hand and was running her fingers through Hephaestus’ hair with the other. Scorpius smiled at the sight of them, as Rose leaned down to kiss Hephaestus’ head.

 

“You planning on coming to my Healer’s appointment tomorrow?” asked Rose as Scorpius got up to change out of his clothes.

 

“At ten?”

 

“Ten-thirty, your parents are coming to watch the kids. They’ll be here at ten.”

 

Scorpius carefully picked up Hephaestus and took him into his bedroom. On his way back down the hall, he checked in on Athena and Hermes who were both sound asleep. Maisie and Ape were both curled up on Athena and Hermes’ backs, all asleep and good.

 

Jinx and Flossy came out of the room with Charms a few seconds after them. Scorpius found Rose still sitting up with her book on her empty lap. She looked exhausted herself, this pregnancy was taking more out of her than the other three put together.

 

She was also bigger than she was ever before, it was starting to worry Scorpius that maybe she was farther along than either of them thought.

 

He wasn’t scared of being a new father again, he was just sure that they had more time.

 

Rose kept assuring him that she was only twelve weeks along.

 

Scorpius pulled his undershirt off and fell into bed beside her. She put her book away and kissed him softly, she was a lot more affectionate now that her morning sickness had calmed down. A lot more affectionate, Scorpius started to take a late lunch just to come home, to see Rose.

 

Scorpius happily kissed her back and pulled her night shirt off, this was always the part that Scorpius loved. When Rose’s hormones took over and he got to benefit from it.

 

“I love you, Rosie,” Scorpius whispered to her, kissing her hard and pulling her closer.

 

**~`~**

 

“Alright Rose,” said Healer MacMillan patting the exam table in front of her, “you know the drill, let’s see the little bugger.”

 

Rose, with Scorpius’ help climbed on top of the exam table and pulled her shirt up over her stomach. Healer MacMillan put gel over her exposed stomach before pressing the ultrasound device on stomach. On the screen beside the exam table popped up an image.

 

Rose heard Scorpius groan before she comprehended the image in front of her. On the screen was two small but very real babies. Rose put her hands on the side of her stomach, two babies, twins! They did run in the family, she had four cousins that were twins, and between her cousins she had ten second cousins that were twins.

 

“Congratulations to the parents,” said Healer MacMillan, as little flashes appeared on the screen as he took pictures. “Your parents are not going to believe this.”

 

Rose had to try to keep herself from laughing, her parents, nor would Scorpius’ believe that she was having twins. They hadn’t even told her parents that she was going in for an ultrasound today.

 

“What does this mean for us, Healer MacMillan?” asked Scorpius putting his hands on Rose’s shoulders.

 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up, and we’ll talk in my office,” said Healer MacMillan, handing Rose a towel and walking out the door. Rose cleaned herself up and hopped off the table, and together she and Scorpius walked down the hall to Healer MacMillan’s office.

 

Healer MacMillan was sitting behind his desk, Rose noticed the photos that he had of his family and grandchildren. There was also a picture of Al and Maggie on their wedding day with Collin in Al’s arms and Maggie holding their twin daughters, Cassie and Aly.

 

Rose sat down in one of the chairs in front of Healer MacMillan’s desk, she had a feeling they were in for a long talk. Scorpius sat down in the chair beside Rose and took her hand.

 

“Well, as you saw Rose, you are having twins,” said Healer MacMillan, putting the papers in his hands on his desk. “You are still young though, and you already have three kids so you know most of what you’re going through. Having twins won’t be much different than just one, you’ve already experienced heighten hormones and morning sickness, I’m sure you’ve noticed that you’ve begun to develop more already than in your other pregnancies. None of this is of concern.”

 

Rose nodded, but a quick glance at Scorpius told her that he wasn’t buying it. He always worried more than she thought was worth it, but she would never tell him that.

 

“The only big difference that we’ll have is that you’ll be seeing a lot more of me than before, and I’m going to up your pre-natal potions,” continued on Healer MacMillan, “other than that, do you have any questions for me, any concerns?”

 

Rose waited, as Scorpius shifted nervously, then ran a hand through his hair. When he didn’t speak, Rose asked the question she knew he wanted an answer for.

 

“Am I more likely to deliver early with twins?” Rose asked running her hands over her stomach.

 

“You delivered just under forty weeks with two of your last three pregnancies,” said Healer MacMillan, picking through the papers on his desk. Rose saw her name on a few of them. “That being said, you’re more likely to deliver under forty weeks, even before factoring in this double pregnancy. After thirty-five weeks, I’m going to want you to come in twice a week, but we’ll get to that when it’s time. In the meantime, I want you to come in every two weeks.”

 

“Every two weeks?” asked Scorpius shifting in his chair, “what for?”

 

“Procedure, also with two babies there’s twice the risk, that being said, we’ll probably do another ultrasound in six weeks and then again in twelve weeks. This way we can see how the babies are developing,” explained Healer MacMillan with a smile, “I wouldn’t worry too much, we did the same thing with Maggie when she pregnant with Cassie and Aly. Rose, you’re young, healthy, and you already have three kids. I’m not worried for you or this pregnancy.”

 

Rose nodded and reached over to squeeze Scorpius’ hand, he relaxed at her touch and stopped shifting in his seat.

 

“Any more questions?” Rose asked Scorpius, he looked at her then shook his head.

 

“I think we’re good here Healer MacMillan,” said Rose standing up, Scorpius stood up and Healer MacMillan handed Rose a couple of pamphlets.

 

As she and Scorpius walked out of the office door, Rose took Scorpius’ hand and smiled up at him.

 

Twins, they were having twins!

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair, it was one thing to have a baby, one baby, but they were having two. Two more mouths to feed, two more small humans to care for, more late nights and early mornings, and more time that Rose was at home.

 

She already went down to part-time after Athena was born, she started picking up more shifts after Hephaestus’ first birthday. Now she would be back home and stuck with the kids.

 

He sighed as Rose came out of their bathroom, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and wearing her favorite pair of shorts. Her stomach was already stretching her shirts tight, but she didn’t seem to mind, yet that is. He would give it a couple of weeks before she got annoyed and broke out her maternity clothes.

 

Or really, made Scorpius get them out of the attic for her.

 

“Goodbye my love,” said Rose, leaning over to kiss him. “I’ll be home by naptime.”

 

Scorpius smiled and kissed her back, he had the day off and after he took Hermes and Athena to school, it would be just him and Hephaestus for the day. He had plans for a day at the park for the two of them and Hugo.

 

He watched as Rose left the room and a few minutes later he heard the front door open and close. He laid in bed and tried to think of where they were going to keep two babies. They still had the baby crib in the corner of their bedroom, but once they were old enough, he had no idea where to put them. Hopefully, they would have twin girls, then they could go in Athena’s room.

 

If they had two boys, then they could move Hephaestus to Hermes’ room and that would be that.

 

He didn’t think about having more than four kids when they bought this house.

 

He knew that it would be best to just let Rose decide what they should do. She was the one who kept their home running smoothly, or at least as smoothly as it was possible. Rose was amazing, Scorpius thought that at least three times a day, more if he was the kids all day.

 

How she was able to handle their home, even on the best of days, he had no idea.

 

He was reminded of this when it came time to wake all three of them up, get them dressed, fed, and then off to school. Hephaestus was dropping off in his stroller as Hermes and Athena ran into the school building. Scorpius waited until he couldn’t see either of their heads before turning and walking towards the park where he was supposed to meet Hugo.

 

Hugo had started writing a book, and he was often looking for excuses to not write his book. He was often offering to babysit for anyone in the family, which everyone was taking advantage of. Lyla was starting to get annoyed with this, but she loved the family, she loved small children and wanted small children of her own.

 

Scorpius always offered to give them Hermes to keep, but he knew that Lyla wanted to have her own children. Scorpius wanted her to have her own children too, but knew that living with Hugo was quite the struggle at times.

 

Scorpius and Hephaestus found Hugo playing football by himself. He was kicking his ball up and down in the air, laughing to himself. Hephaestus perked up at the sight of his uncle and clapped at the sight of the football. Hephaestus loved to play football, even though he didn’t really have his hand-eye coordination down yet, he was only two after all. He really just liked to run around and kick the ball.

 

Scorpius parked the stroller and let Hephaestus out to run after Hugo. After a few minutes, Hugo left Hephaestus with the ball and came over to sit beside Scorpius.

 

“How are the two of you going to handle twins?” asked Hugo as they watched Hephaestus.

 

“I have no idea, I can barely handle the three we have, but Rose is over the moon about having two more,” answered Scorpius, remembering Rose last night looking up names.

 

“Any names? Or are you waiting again?”

 

“Rose is looking up names, but I would rather wait until we know the genders,” he told him, “she had a dream last night about stars and the sun, she said that means were having one of each.”

 

“Only Rose would say that kind of hippogriff shit,” said Hugo with a smile, “but if you want to fall for it, so be it.”

 

“It’s not that I fall for it,” said Scorpius with a laugh, “it’s just that she’s always right.”

 

“That’s true,” agreed Hugo, standing up to go play with Hephaestus.

 

Scorpius smiled and followed after him, going off to play with his son.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose had no idea why she had convinced Scorpius to bring along the kids to her ultrasound. This one was more fun and important than the others, they were going to find out the genders of the babies. Rose climbed up on the table with Scorpius’ help, then let him hand her Hephaestus. Scorpius picked up Athena and held her in his arm, while holding Rose’s hand in the other, while Hermes bounced around the room giggling and laughing.

 

Healer MacMillan started up the ultrasound machine and Rose smiled as all three of the kids giggled and oh’d at the sight on the screen. On the screen, the two babies were curled up around one another, baby A was sucking it’s thumb, while baby B was waving it’s arms around. Rose could feel the movement in her stomach and a small hand press against her skin.

 

“Now, let’s see what we have,” said Healer MacMillan, zooming in on the screen. He had a warmer smile than normal, Rose knew that he enjoyed seeing the babies that he delivered after they had grown a bit. Hermes was six now and while Healer MacMillan hadn’t delivered Athena, he still had a soft spot for her.

 

“I can’t see that well Healer MacMillan,” Rose told him, offering Hephaestus to him.

 

Healer MacMillan took Hephaestus in one arm and continued to operate the ultrasound machine.

 

“Well, baby A is a girl,” said Healer MacMillan pointing on the screen, “and baby B is a boy.”

 

“I told you,” Rose told Scorpius squeezing his hand, “I told you one boy and one girl.”

 

“There’s only two babies Rose,” said Scorpius leaning down to kiss her forehead, “it was all fifty-fifty.”

 

“You two have any names? Or should I take a crack at it?” asked Healer MacMillan, smiling down at Rose and Scorpius.

 

“Artemis and Apollo,” said Rose smiling down at her stomach, then at the image on the screen, “all within the family.”

 

~`~

 

Scorpius stared at Rose’s stomach, she was asleep, but the babies inside were kicking and rolling and pushing their way through her stomach. How Rose could sleep through this, he had no idea, he never could figure out how she slept at all during her pregnancies. She always complained about heartburn and how it felt like tiny aliens moving in her stomach.

 

Rose rolled over and looked up at him, he had been going through their finances, until he got distracted watching Rose’s stomach. He had no idea how they were going to afford two more mouths, especially on his salary and the upkeep of their home.

 

He wondered if he could ask Harry for a raise, or if it would be out of his reach. His last batch of trainees had been a pretty good group, smart, funny, they had done well under pressure, and well in team activities, and it only took one failed test for them to take his advice and warnings.

 

He would badger Harry about it after the weekly team meeting.

 

“If you hold your face like that it’ll stick like that,” said Rose with a teasing smile.

 

Scorpius rested his head against the bed frame and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before letting it go and looking at Rose. She looked as tired as he felt, but she was also chasing after their two year old son.

 

“I’m not Hermes and Athena, Rose,” he said quietly, moving the papers from his lap to his bedside table. “I’m just trying to figure out our budget.”

 

“We’ll be fine, Scorpius,” Rose told him, taking his hands in her own.

 

“Rose, if you’re not working and we have two more mouths to feed, I have no idea how the rest of us are going to afford to eat. We’re going from five to seven in just a few more months,” said Scorpius pulling his hands away from her.

 

He was frustrated with the situation and he knew that Rose knew this, but he also needed to let go some of his frustration.

 

“I figured out the budget a week ago anyways,” said Rose, rolling back over, “dad said that they were going to tell you about your raise on Friday.”

 

“I’m sorry for snapping,” he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m just scared.”

 

“About what?” asked Rose rolling back over, “being a father again?”

 

“No, not that,” he told her, put a hand on her stomach. “I’m just scared that we’re in over our head, Rose. We’re only twenty-five, and we’ll be just twenty-six with five kids.”

 

“Scorpius,” said Rose softly, putting her hands on both sides of his face and holding him, “we can’t always plan ahead in life. If things had gone differently, we could not be together, or one of our kids could be sick, or not even be here at all. I know we didn’t mean to have Hephaestus when we did, and we didn’t plan on the twins at all, but I’m happy as of right now. I’ll also be happy when these two evict themselves and are here for us to kiss and cuddle and love. I’m not worried or even scared if I have you by my side.”

 

She pulled his face in close and kissed him, Scorpius could feel a lot of emotion in her kiss. He could feel her worry, her happiness, her love, and even a little sadness, but most of all it was her, all of Rose.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her’s as he spoke, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

“Your fine,” she whispered back, “I love you and I’ll always worry for you, my love.”

 

Scorpius kissed her again and again and again, letting the quiet of their room settle around them. He loved Rose, he loved their family, and he loved their life together.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose ran her hands through her hair, pulling it up and back as she did so. She looked out the window where all three of her kids, Scorpius, Al, and all four of his kids were playing out in the snow. Al and Maggie and their kids were staying with them for the Christmas holidays, Al and Maggie were staying in Hephaestus’ bedroom, while Collin and Hephaestus were in Hermes’ room, with all the girl’s in Athena’s.

 

Rose herself was enjoying the company, having Al and Maggie around was beyond helpful. Al was keeping the kids and Scorpius occupied, while Maggie was helping Rose around the house. The kids were happy to have their cousins to play with and Rose was happy to have them there.

 

“Should we make some hot chocolate for them?” Maggie asked smiling at the sight beyond the window. “Then the kids can decorate the cookies.”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Rose told her with a smile, “Although Athena will probably want a bath, she hates to be cold.”

 

“Collin’s the same, but I make him wait,” said Maggie, “he’ll just get dirty all over again and getting him back into the bath is like pulling teeth.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me about it, Hermes has a tantrum whenever he has to take a bath or get cleaned in anyway, Hephaestus is quite the same,” Rose told her, grabbing a gallon of milk out of the fridge and a pot out of the cupboard.

 

Her hot chocolate recipe was well known throughout the family, it was the same as her Grandma Granger’s. She put extra chocolate in it, just as her grandmother had.

 

“Have the two of you been thinking of any names?” asked Maggie, as she gabbed chocolate out of the top cupboard for Rose.

 

“Artemis Astoria and Apollo Draco,” said Rose, as she began chopping up the chocolate. “I really can’t wait to meet them, I never thought I would be so excited to be pregnant before.”

 

“There’s something more exciting about twins,” said Maggie rubbing Rose’s stomach as the babies kicked. “Though it does get to feel a bit cramped.”

 

“You could’ve told me,” said Rose rolling her eyes at her stomach. She kept stirring the pot as she rubbed her stomach where she was being kicked on both sides.

 

The door opened from outside and Scorpius and Al came in followed by seven small and very loud children. All of them were wet and cold and moaning about being hungry, Rose and Maggie with very little help from Al and Scorpius got the seven of them set up at the table with mugs of hot chocolate and cookies that needed icing.

 

They let Al and Scorpius supervise the cookies, while they started dinner. After a little while, Rose heard a movie start in the living room and the kids finally quiet down.

 

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. “It smells so good in here,” he whispered cuddling into her hair, Rose swatted him away, but not before giving him a quick kiss.

 

“Irish stew, Aunt Audrey’s recipe,” Rose told him, handing him the spoon to stir the pot with.

 

“My favorite,” Scorpius said taking a bite of the lamb meat. “Aunt Audrey really knows her stew.”

 

Rose laughed and hip bumped Scorpius as her timer went off for the bread in the oven. She had to make two loaves of bread everyday with so many small children in the house, she swears that the kids are only eating the bread and feeding their actual food to the cats. Rose pulled out three loaves of bread, two for the next day and one for dinner that night.

 

Scorpius took the pans from her and placed them on the cooling rack by the oven. Rose turned around and saw that they were alone for the first time since Al, Maggie, and their kids arrived. Rose smiled at Scorpius and grabbed his shirt to pull him close.

 

She gave him a proper kiss that he returned whole heartedly, despite the two of them both being home the last few days, Rose missed Scorpius. Somethings she missed the days before they had kids, she missed the in between time of graduating school and before Hermes was born. She missed getting alone time with Scorpius.

 

Scorpius pulled away at the sound of small feet on the hardwood floor, but he kept his arms wrapped around Rose. Athena wrapped her arms around Rose’s legs and Rose wondered what was wrong.

 

“What’s the matter my little owl?” Rose asked looking down at Athena.

 

“Mama I’m cold,” she said into Rose’s legs.

 

“I’ll give her a bath,” said Scorpius, bending down to scoop her into his arms.

 

“Make it quick, dinner’s almost ready,” Rose told him, leaning forward to kiss Athena’s forehead.

 

She paused for a second, then pressed her hand to her forehead, she was warm, too warm. Rose took Athena’s hands in her own, they were freezing, she grabbed her feet, they were ice cold through her socks.

 

“Rose?” said Scorpius, looking concerned. “Is everything okay?”

 

“She’s starting to run a fever, get her in the bath and then into bed, we’ll set the girls up in the living room,” Rose told him, placing one more kiss on Athena’s forehead.

 

Scorpius went upstairs with Athena in his arms, and a few moments later she heard the bath running. She looked out in the living room, Al and Maggie were curled up together on the couch, while all the kids were laying on the ground in blankets.

 

Hermes and Collin were the only two sitting up and leaning against one another. Hephaestus was asleep curled up in a small ball, he looked pale and small, too pale.

 

Rose leaned down and pressed her hand to his forehead, he was warmer than Athena had been.

 

“Al, can you give me a hand with Hephaestus?” Rose asked, waving him over.

 

Al picked up Hephaestus and followed Rose as they went upstairs to where Scorpius was bathing Athena. She was half asleep as Scorpius shampooed her hair.

 

“Got one more for you,” said Al with a laugh, handing Scorpius Hephaestus.

 

“Poor little guy,” said Scorpius, removing Hephaestus’ clothes as Rose poured water over Athena’s head to rinse out the shampoo.

 

“They’ll be okay, we’ll just quarantine the two of them together,” Rose told him.

 

“I’ll let Maggie know, she can make a kid-safe pepper-up potion,” said Al walking out of the room, “it’ll probably be good to have them all take it.”

 

Scorpius sighed as he put Hephaestus in the bath and took Athena out, handing her to Rose. Rose took her into her room, put on her warmest pajamas, then put her to bed; she was running her fingers through Athena’s hair when Scorpius came in with Hephaestus. They put the two of them together and let them sleep, Rose would come up later with the stew and Maggie’s pepper-up potion in an hour or so.

 

Hopefully they would be feeling better tomorrow.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius wasn’t one to call into work, he hated having to floo the office, his superiors, to tell them that he wouldn’t be able to make it, but with five sick children and Rose pregnant, he had to stay home. Rose took Hermes and Cecilia to her parent’s house to stay away from the sickness, Maggie had gone with them, but not before making enough potions to rid the plague.

 

Not that they were working.

 

The kids were crying and moaning and screaming, they were uncomfortable and felt horrible. They didn’t know how to communicate what they wanted, especially Hephaestus.

 

On top of everything, it was almost Christmas and the house was nowhere near the cheer that it normally was for the holiday. Scorpius and Al had been decorating the house at Rose’s command while they were all together, but with the kids all indisposed, it seemed like that wouldn’t get done.

 

Scorpius walked into the living room, where Al was pacing with Athena in his arms, rubbing her back while she cried in little hiccupping gasps. Scorpius held his arms out and took her from him, her crying calmed, but only for a moment.

 

With Athena crying in his arms; Aly and Cassie screaming upstairs; Hephaestus unable to take any potions; and Collin laying on the bathroom floor beside the toilet; Scorpius wished that he was chasing after trainees at the Ministry. They at least could take care of themselves.

 

Al was having a better time of it, used to kids who couldn’t or wouldn’t go to the hospital wing to take care of themselves. The problem with Al, was that he never was good with following directions, he read through Maggie’s carefully written instructions, then ignored them. Scorpius was following after him, comforting and giving potions as needed. He already called Maggie twice that day asking for advice, she had offered to come back, but he had told her that there was no need.

 

If he called again, it was to get her over.

 

“Scorp!” called Al from upstairs, “come here and look at Collin!”

 

Scorpius walked upstairs as quickly as he could without jostling Athena too much. She had finally quieted down, holding onto Scorpius as tightly as he could.

 

Scorpius looked in the bathroom, where Al was standing with Collin in his arms, covered in small red bumps.

 

He immediately ran downstairs to go call Maggie, they had chicken pox.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose held Cecilia in her arms, she was quite a sweet girl. She had Al’s curly black hair and green eyes, and Maggie’s everything else. She was more like Al than any of their other children, quiet, head strong, smart, and more serious than a ten month baby should be.

 

She was Rose and Scorpius’ first godchild, and Rose loved her just like one of her own. Al had named her after Rose, giving her, her middle name. It made Rose quite fond of her, and also made her wish that she had been there when she was born.

 

Rose had been horribly sick around that time and then the kids had been in no shape to go to Hogwarts for a visit.

 

“Rose, I’m going back, turns out they all have chicken pox,” said Maggie poking her head into Rose’s childhood bedroom.

 

Her parents hadn’t changed it much, they moved Hugo’s old bed in there and made his room into an office. They also put a small cot in there, for when her children visited, other than that, it was left the same as when Rose had moved out. Her old school books and notebooks were on a shelf by the window and her Grandma Jane’s old records and record player were on the shelf just below it.

 

“Should I come along too?” Rose asked, thinking of poor Athena and Hephaestus, and of Scorpius, he wasn’t good with any sort of sickness, he couldn’t handle himself so she doubted he could handle the kids.

 

“No, stay here with Hermes and Cecily, if you get sick you’ll need to go to Mungo’s,” said Maggie, looking down at her daughter in Rose’s arms. After a moment, she took a few steps forward and kissed her daughter’s forehead, before turning on her heel and disappearing downstairs.

 

It didn’t take long for Rose to find herself in her parents’ kitchen after Maggie left. Hermes was out and about with her father, he had taken him to go Christmas shopping for Hugo. While her mum was at the Ministry, she was sitting in on a few court cases today, while finishing up paperwork to start her holiday.

 

Rose started making chicken soup, she started making homemade stock and noodles then began putting her veggies and herbs together. By the time Cecilia had woken from her nap, Rose was putting the finishing seasoning in her soup.

 

She packaged up a good portion of it and sent it to Scorpius and the kids, maybe it would be just what they needed.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius adored Christmas at the Burrow, it was warmer and friendlier now than ever. Now that he and Rose had children, quite a few of them actually, he was more welcomed than ever before. He watched Rose in the kitchen with her grandmother, she had Hephaestus on her hip and was stirring a pot with her other hand. She looked so happy and warm in the middle of the excitement.

 

Scorpius turned back Hugo who was telling him about his book, Scorpius was waiting for Hugo to send them his manuscript. Hugo had started writing it about six months ago and had close to three hundred pages and Scorpius wasn’t sure what the plot was, if it even had one. But he was excited to read it and give Hugo his opinion.

 

The summer that he and Rose began dating, Scorpius had put an effort into becoming friends with Hugo. Instead, Hugo became the younger brother that Scorpius never would be able to have. Hugo enjoyed Scorpius’ company and Rose loved to see them together, they fit together pretty well, as well as Al and Scorpius did.

 

Scorpius looked up at a loud squealing noise, just to see Harry tickling his youngest grandson and Lily’s first child, Michael. He was a sweet and adorable child, and Scorpius enjoyed it when Lily sent him over.

 

Scorpius turned back to Hugo, not having one of his own children making loud noises gave him the small freedom of not having to pay close attention to them, that and they were surrounded by family.

 

Thanks to Rose’s amazing chicken noodle soup, the kids had begun feeling better in the next few days. They were well enough that Maggie and Rose had allowed them to come to the Burrow today. Scorpius was happy that the kids were feeling better, he was tired of crying and screaming kids, of runny noses and throw-up.

 

He also missed Rose, having her away was hard.

 

“Excuse me, Hugo,” Scorpius told his brother-in-law, he was interrupting Hugo mid-sentence, but Hugo just turned his attention away to someone else.

 

Scorpius walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rose. He knew that he was probably right in her way, but he wanted to be near her, it was Christmas after all, time for family.

 

“Come on you,” Rose whispered, pulling herself out of his arms and pulling him towards the stairs. She led him up to one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind them.

 

“What’s up with you?” she asked, pushing him down on one of the beds. “You’ve been very affectionate lately.”

 

Scorpius sat down and pulled Rose with him, “I’ve missed you, that’s all. Also the kids have been driving me crazy and Al even more so.”

 

Rose smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, Scorpius returned the gesture. It felt so natural and warm to be with her, even if her stomach was making it difficult.

 

“Damn,” muttered Rose, as Scorpius put his hands on her stomach, he was starting to understand how magical this pregnancy was, there was two babies in there instead of just one. Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Rose as he rubbed soothing circles into the sides of her stomach.

 

Rose began giggling as Scorpius continued to kiss her, truth was he could stay in this room forever with her.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Scorpius,” she whispered in his ear, as they held each other.

 

This was the perfect Christmas.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose sat down and felt her back completely seize up, she had no idea how anyone had multiples, she no idea how they did it more than once. Her cousin-in-law LeeAnne had to be absolutely insane to have six kids, her three sets of twins.

 

She was going to murder Scorpius.

 

Rose felt a hand press against the small of her back and rub small tight perfect little circles. She let out a small moan of pleasure and relief, only to hear Veronica laugh behind her.

 

“You’re just lucky it’s not triplets,” said Veronica pressing harder into Rose’s back.

 

Rose laughed, they had both been pregnant when Veronica had had her three oldest. They had both given birth within a few weeks of each other at the start of wedding season. Veronica was just back from her latest maternity leave, just about in time for Rose to go on her next.

 

“This was the reason why I agreed to marry Hajari,” said Veronica as she pulled her hand away from Rose’s back. Rose felt like she could stand up again, she also felt like she may just need to go on leave now instead of later.

 

“How’s the baby been, Nessa right?” Rose asked as she stood up to finish her border pipping.

 

“Yes, she’s well, Hajari is over the moon with her still. I think he’s just not as sleep deprived as last time, going from three to one is a big jump.” Veronica laughed and walked around to the other side of the large birthday cake. “You had your Irish twins, but two at once is a lot different than them.”

 

Rose put down her pipping bag and smiled, she hated the pureblood high society Hippogriff shit that Scorpius always was shielding her from. They loved their large parties and crazy expensive gifts and over the top cakes. It was too much for Rose, but she did enjoy making their cakes.

 

This was a baby shower cake for Minali Nott and Darren Pucey, it was their first child and it was for Veronica’s sister-in-law. Though the Pucey family would be paying for the cake, Veronica was also bring a tray of cookies with her.

 

“When is this thing going down?” Rose asked, gesturing to the blue and green cake.

 

“Tomorrow, and believe me you do not want to come,” said Veronica, with a sigh, “I’m leaving the older three with dad and Dean, but we’re taking Nesya with us in hope that she’ll have a tantrum.”

 

Rose laughed, at least she only had Hugo, who was dating Scorpius’ cousin Lyla. Veronica had three step siblings, five adopted younger brothers, and she had two brothers who passed away in a car crash about four years ago. Hajari was the second oldest of seven, but he was very close with his siblings, who had an age range of sixteen years.

 

“Rose you do not want to be part of this,” said Veronica, “Ali has gone crazy and Darren is an idiot, I don’t see them lasting that long.”

 

“I thought they were married?”

 

“Darren was, then he cheated on his wife with Ali, who didn’t know that he was married, and now she’s having this baby. Darren’s finalizing his divorce now and Ali is trying to get out of this relationship, but his parents want to see him married to Ali because she’s pregnant,” Veronica told her, “she’s planning to move in with Lou and Mia after the baby is born, but Mia is pregnant too.”

 

“Dumbledore’s beard, I don’t see any of that working out,” Rose told her, suddenly feeling bad about making the cake. “Let her know if she needs anything that Scorpius and I can help. I’ll make her some freezer meals or something.”

 

“If she doesn’t stay with Louis and Mia she’ll be at Devansh and Samantha’s or Naveen also offered her a room. Don’t worry, our family has her covered, even if her parents don’t know about the whole situation,” said Veronica, as she waved her wand and the cake began packing itself up.

 

“That’s good to hear, I’ll still send her some food,” Rose told her, sitting back down and feeling her back seize up again.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius could feel himself nodding off, he had three cats laying across his legs, Athena asleep on his chest, with Maisie asleep on top of her, and Rose was running her fingers through his hair. His hair was starting to get a bit long, but he didn’t mind, Rose didn’t seem to either, but she was constantly tired now, and didn’t have much energy.

 

It didn’t help that the kids were running circles around her at all times of the day.

 

“Oh,” said Rose, tensing and grabbing at her stomach. Both of the boys were asleep on the floor with their cats, they had fallen asleep almost an hour ago. “Oh no, Scorpius.”

 

He knew what that meant, and sat up, accidently knocking Athena to his legs and causing a commotion with the cats.

 

Scorpius helped Rose to her feet and watched as her water broke.

 

He called over Hugo, sent the kids to bed, and they went off to St. Mungo’s.

 

It was time for babies four and five.

 

**~`~**

 

Artemis Astoria Malfoy was born at 11:54 pm on April 21, 2030 and Apollo Draco Malfoy was born at 11:59 pm on April 21, 2030.

 

Five minutes apart and barely born on the same day, but they were here.

 

Artemis was definitely more Weasley-ish, while Apollo was more Malfoy-ish. But there was no denying that they were twins, the same freckles, the same blue eyes, and the same smile.

 

Rose couldn’t stop looking at them, they were so adorable, constantly touching and cuddling with one another. They began crying whenever they weren’t within arm’s reach, but Rose loved to hold them close and cuddle with them herself.

 

Scorpius was being a real champ, running back and forth to check up on the kids, who were being watched by their parents and Hugo and Lyla, and coming to see Rose and the twins.

 

“Now this is quite a sight,” said Scorpius, leaning forward to kiss Rose’s forehead. She was currently nursing Apollo, while Artemis slept in her other arm.

 

“You mind taking her?” Rose asked, trying to hand off Artemis.

 

Scorpius picked her up and cuddled their sleeping daughter in his arms. Rose couldn’t help but smile, even as Apollo began to fuss. It only took about two minutes, but she got him calmed down and to sleep.

 

“How are the kids?” Rose asked, kissing Apollo’s forehead.

 

“Well, your parents are with them right now, mine will be over for the night shift, and Hugo and Lyla tomorrow morning,” Scorpius told her as he patted Artemis’ back.

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“They miss you, and they really want to meet these two,” Scorpius said, placing Artemis in her pram. He took Apollo from her and placed him next to his sister.

 

“Two more days and they’ll let us go,” Rose told him, moving over so Scorpius could cuddle with her.

 

Scorpius climbed up into bed with her and they both relaxed for the first time since before the twins were born.

 

“I love you Rose,” Scorpius whispered to her, putting his face into her hair.

 

“I love you too, Scorpius,” Rose whispered back, wrapping her arms around him comfortably for the first time in months.

 

She felt completely at home here with Scorpius.


	9. Interlude: Stray

** Interlude: Stray **

 

Rose rubbed Apollo’s back as she cut up grapes for him and Artemis to snack on before dinner. The two of them were still getting used to eating real food. They didn’t quite like eating baby food, at least baby food that Rose didn’t make herself. They gave Scorpius quite a bit of trouble when Rose wasn’t around in the morning, or afternoon, or night.

 

“Mama! Mama!” yelled Hermes and Hephaestus from outside, Rose looked out the window to where they were. She loved this about her kitchen, she had a full view of her kids out in the yard, laughing and playing together.

 

Her boys were right under the window, while Athena was petting a very large cat who was rubbing up against her.

 

Rose went to the cupboard and pulled out the bag of cat food and a dish. She went outside to her daughter and the large cat and put the food dish down for him to eat out of.

 

He was very big, with long stringy matted down brown hair, and Rose saw he had something stuck in his paw. She looked for tags of some kind, but found nothing.

 

So she put Apollo and Artemis in their playpen and Floo’ed Luna to come over and help her with the cat.

 

After a good bath, some brushing and food, he was a happy and purring mess on Rose’s kitchen floor.

 

She had no idea how to break the news to Scorpius. They already had their hands full with the eight cats and five children they already had.

 

So she set herself to making his favorite dinner and Luna stuck around to help with the kids and to watch after their new cat.

 

Scorpius came home to find the kids playing with one another and the kitties all playing with the kids. He also saw what looked like a small dog, but it wasn’t, instead it was a just a large cat.

 

He looked clean and was watching the kids from the same distance that Flossy, Jinx, and Charms always did.

 

“Hey there,” he whispered to the new cat, he looked up at Scorpius with very intelligent eyes. “What’s your name?”

 

“He doesn’t have one yet,” Rose said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek, “any ideas?”

 

“How about Felix?”

 

“Meow,” said the cat, who began purring at the name.

 

“Felix it is then,” said Scorpius scratching behind the purring cat’s ears.

 

**~`~**

 

_September 1, 2041_

 

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

 

I’m a Ravenclaw! Just like Athena! She even came and sat with me for the remainder of the opening feast. Rohan and Lee are also Ravenclaws with me, but I also met a really nice girl named Aria, who also has two cats.

 

Andy, Stephan, and Ami all got Gryffindor and I saw Hermes sit with them. And Apollo is in Hufflepuff with Cass and Hannah. I saw Hephaestus talking to him while we were leaving the Great Hall.

 

Athena told me that I should get to sleep because tomorrows a busy day, but I wanted to make sure that you knew I was okay.

 

I love you both and Aphrodite!

 

Love,

Artemis, Moon, and Wolf

 

**~`~**

 

_September 1, 2041_

 

Dear Mama and Dad,

 

Hogwarts is huge, and I’m all by myself in Hufflepuff. I don’t know anyone and I don’t know how I can do this without Artemis beside me.

 

Hephaestus told me that I’ll be fine, but it’s really lonely not really knowing anyone.

 

A few of my dorm mates have pictures of Uncle James and Uncle Artie on their walls, but no one believes that they’re my uncles. Do you think that you could send me the photo of us in the coach’s box with Uncle James from the last game we went to?

 

Also do you think that Uncle Hugo could send me some of his old Hufflepuff gear?

 

I’ll write to him in the morning.

 

It’s getting kinda late, I’ll write again once things set down a bit.

 

I love you,

Apollo, Sunny, and Lyre


	10. Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on schedule! Sorry about missing last week, my life was really chaotic, but here we are, only two more chapters after this.

** Chapter Five: Aphrodite **

 

The last time Scorpius could remember being this nervous he had kissed Rose for the first time, the last time he was this nervous he was taking his NEWTs, the last time he was this nervous, Hermes had been born. He had never been this kind of nervous, this kind of anxiety had never hit him before.

 

He felt Rose squeeze his hand and bring him down to reality. Everything was going to be fine if his Rosie was with him.

 

“It will take a few weeks for the procedure to become permanent, in about a month we’ll have you come back to give a sample,” said Dr. Marcus Danbowski, their next door neighbor. They had come to him for this procedure so it wouldn’t get out into the Wizarding community. “That’s all that I got, any questions? From either of you?”

 

“It’s _completely permanent_ , right?” asked Rose, staring intently at Dr. Danbowski.

 

Scorpius shifted in his seat nervously, he really didn’t want to do this, but Rose had asked him to. He did everything he could to keep her happy, just as she did with him.

 

“It can be reversed, but that is another procedure, though I don’t see that happening with you two,” said Dr. Danbowski, shuffling papers on his desk.

 

“What do mean by that?” asked Scorpius, suddenly annoyed with the tone.

 

“It normally happens for men who remarry, Scorpius, I don’t mean anything about you and Rose,” he said, his cheeks red, “I’m sorry, it was an inappropriate comment.”

 

“That’s okay,” said Rose with a smile. “What time should I pick him up?”

 

“It should only take a half hour,” said Dr. Danbowski, “You’ll only be here for an hour at most.”

 

“You’ll be able to apparate home then,” Rose told him, Scorpius sighed.

 

“Glad to know I won’t be putting you out Rose,” Scorpius told her, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “But will you please be there for me?”

 

“Of course,” she said, “I was planning on it.”

 

“What day will work best for you, Marcus?” Scorpius asked the doctor.

 

“I can get you in as early as tomorrow morning, eight or ten,” said Dr. Danbowski, looking at the calendar on his desktop. “Or I have an opening on Friday, in the afternoon though.”

 

“We’ll do tomorrow at ten,” Rose told the doctor, “I can take the twins to my parents after I drop the kids off at school and meet you here, and then we can lunch before you go into the offices.”

 

 

“Sounds good to me, we’ll see you tomorrow morning Marcus,” said Scorpius standing up to shake Dr. Danbowski’s hand.

 

“You’ll want to come in about fifteen minutes early and we’ll go through the paperwork and make sure your insurance is all set up in the system,” explained Marcus, “but I’m happy you decided to come to me for this, I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Scorpius and Rose took their leave, he was nervous about the procedure tomorrow, but with Rose by his side, he knew everything would be okay.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose cursed quietly to herself, then she turned to look at the twins who were ‘helping’ with folding the laundry, but who were just sitting in one of the laundry baskets and playing with their cats, Sunny and Moon.

 

She set the positive pregnancy test down next to her and waved her wand to get the rest of the laundry folded and off to the correct rooms. She picked up the laundry basket that had her children and their cats in it and headed downstairs. Scorpius was picking up their oldest three from school and Hugo and Lyla were coming over for dinner, so she needed to get that started.

 

She put the basket on the floor and got started peeling carrots and washing potatoes. She needed time to think, they had decided that they were done. She had had a scare four months ago, and two months ago Scorpius got a vasectomy.

 

It was probably her fault, she had come home about a month ago drunk and horny after a night out with her cousins. Scorpius certainly had not complained, he had come home just as Rose had been leaving, though he had a long day, Rose already had the kids fed and in bed.

 

She had crawled into bed and wanted to kiss him more than anything, and that led to this miracle.

 

Or whatever they wanted to call this one.

 

She had the twins sitting at the table with mostly clean hands and eating a pre-dinner snack, when Scorpius came through the Floo with all three of their older children.

 

“Mama!” called Hephaestus from Scorpius’ arms, while Hermes and Athena both ran up to her and wrapped their arms around her waist. Hermes pulled away first, while he had once been Rose’s little cuddlier, he was nine now and too cool for his mum. Rose was still able to get a kiss to his curls before he ran off.

 

“Come here my little man,” Rose said taking Hephaestus from Scorpius, who leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Athena was still at her waist, holding on tighter than normal.

 

It must have been a hard day at school.

 

Rose knew that Athena didn’t have many friends, she was close to Molly and Artie’s second oldest daughter Charlie, and Al and Maggie’s twin daughters Aly and Cass, but that was about it. Little Charlie, Aly, and Cass didn’t go to school with Athena though, and they were all family anyways.

 

Rose put Hephaestus on the floor, where he went to the table to snag some of the twins’ snacks.

 

“What’s the matter sweetie?” Rose asked bending over to hug her daughter.

 

Athena began crying and Rose picked her up and went out to the living room with her on her hip. She knew that Scorpius would keep an eye on their younger three, as right now their daughter needed her.

 

“Come on my love, what happened today?” Rose asked her daughter. She kissed her forehead and held onto her as she cried into Rose’s chest. Rose waited it out, even as Hermes came out to watch the telly, followed by the other kids and Scorpius. Rose took her upstairs to her room and sat in the rocking chair.

 

“Mama,” gasped Athena, her fingers curled up in Rose’s hair, “mama am I mean?”

 

“No, Athena,” Rose told her daughter, “you read to your siblings, you help me in the kitchen, you laugh at daddy’s bad jokes. Who’s calling you mean?”

 

“Lizzie-Beth Johnson,” sobbed Athena, burying her face into Rose’s shoulder, “she tried to take my book and I wouldn’t let her because I wasn’t done.”

 

“Did you tell Mrs. Clayton?”

 

“She didn’t believe me, and then on the playground, Lizzie-Beth told everyone I was a big meanie who wouldn’t share,” said Athena bursting into a new round of fresh sobs.

 

“I’ll talk to Mrs. Clayton when I drop you and your brothers off to school tomorrow,” Rose told her daughter, running a hand through her soft silky red hair. She was the only one with straight hair like Scorpius’ father, Draco. “But why don’t you come down and help me make dessert for Uncle Hugo and Auntie Lyla.”

 

“Is Nana Hermione coming to dinner?” asked Athena taking her head out of Rose’s shoulder.

 

“How about I have daddy Floo them?” Rose asked Athena, as she wiped away her tears. Athena was a beautiful little girl, she reminded Rose the most of her mother Hermione, but she also was very much like Scorpius’ mother, Astoria.

 

“Okay,” said Athena sounding much happier and warm than even a minute ago.

 

They went down to the kitchen, where Hephaestus and Artemis were playing with Maisie and Felix. Maisie began meowing at the sight of Athena, who immediately went to her and began rubbing her stomach.

 

“You mind Flooing mum and dad to see if they want to join us?” Rose asked Scorpius as she grabbed Athena’s apron, a gift from her mother, out of her apron cupboard. She had it tied onto Athena within seconds and the little girl was more than happy now.

 

“Will we have enough to feed your dad?”

 

“Don’t we always?”

 

“Fair point,” said Scorpius, he grabbed a chair for Athena to stand on and then kissed her forehead before going off to Floo Rose’s parents.

 

Rose ran her fingers through Athena’s hair and had it pulled back in less than a minute.

 

Her parents came back over with Scorpius and her mum hung out at the kitchen table while her dad joined Scorpius and the kids in the living room. Rose explained to Hermione about Athena’s bad day at school.

 

By the end of the story, Athena was sitting in Hermione’s lap with Maisie in her lap. Hermione ran her fingers through her granddaughter’s hair and kissed the top of her head.

 

“That used to happen to me when I was a kid too, and quite a bit afterwards,” Hermione told Athena, “I would just talk to her teacher.”

 

“I’m planning on it,” Rose told her mother, just as the Floo lit up.

 

Hugo and Lyla walked out together, something that always made Rose laugh to herself, they could barely fit in the fireplace together, but somehow they did it.

 

“Hey smartypants,” said Hugo picking up Athena and swinging her around in the air, causing Athena to laugh. “How’s one of my favorite nieces?”

 

“Uncle Hugo!” yelled Athena as she laughed, “put me down!”

 

Hugo did not put Athena down, but instead put her on his hip and kissed Hermione’s cheek. Lyla came over to Rose to see what she was making.

 

Rose was making Hugo’s favorite, roast beef with potatoes, carrots, and onions, with mint peas and rolls. She was making a lemon and blueberry custard tart for dessert, Athena’s favorite.

 

“I heard that someone had a hard day,” Lyla said as she stood across the counter from Rose, Hermione joined her at her side.

 

“It’s been a long day for everyone,” Rose told her, “thanks for coming over mum, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her jump back like that before.”

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Lyla, and Rose almost told her about the positive test.

 

“I just hate seeing any of them upset like that,” Rose told her, which was true, but just not the whole truth.

 

“It always hurts to see them upset, believe me,” said Hermione, reaching across the counter to squeeze Rose’s arm. “You used to get upset all the time about kids making fun of you. Thank Merlin for Becca, she used to calm you down all the time.”

 

“None of the other kids get along with her,” Rose told her, she had half a mind to pull her from that school.

 

“I thought that Natalie girl was friends with her,” said Lyla, waving her wand at the table, where the stack of plates sitting there began to place themselves around the table. “She was playing with her when Hugo and I came to visit them for lunch the other day.”

 

“You mean Natalie Hartfield? The really quiet girl in Athena’s reading group?” Rose asked as she grabbed the roast from where it had been resting.

 

“With the blond hair and freckles?”

 

“That’s her, she sat with us at lunch and told us all about the Junie B. Jones book she was reading. I think she’s in a different class though, so I might see if you could switch Athena into that one,” said Lyla grabbing the rolls for Rose, she then frowned as she set the bread down.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rose whispered to Lyla, pulling her into the kitchen as her mother went to tell everyone dinner was ready.

 

“I just thought that Hugo and I would have a baby by now, possibly around the same age as Apollo and Artemis, or even Hephaestus’ age. I just thought we would be there by now,” Lyla said, she had a hand on her stomach and tears at edges of her eyes. “At the very least I thought he would’ve proposed by now.”

 

“You know Hugo, Lyla, you have to practically hit him over the head with a beaters bat to get something in his head,” Rose told her, suddenly wanting to confine in Lyla about her pregnancy.

 

“I miscarried four years ago and we haven’t talked about it since.”

 

Rose pulled Lyla into her arms and kissed her cheek. Rose loved Lyla just like she loved Hugo, her cousins, and her closest friend Becca Lovegood. Lyla was like a sister to her, she loved her children, she was warm and sweet and kind, and she was family in every sense of the word. Lyla had been her sister-in-law for the last ten years, since she and Hugo had begun dating. Rose didn’t care if they were married, just that they were happy.

 

She would need to talk to Hugo, because it was obvious that Lyla and Hugo were not happy with the lack of communication between them.

 

“Don’t worry, your still young, you have plenty of time,” Rose told her, kissing her forehead.

 

Lyla pulled away from Rose as everyone came into the room.

 

She would talk to Hugo, but first it was time to eat.

 

**~`~**

 

“Thank you so much for coming over tonight,” Scorpius told Ron and Hermione, as he showed them to the door, Apollo was asleep in his arms, his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. “It really made Athena’s night.”

 

“Of course,” said Ron, leaning forward to ruffle his youngest grandson’s hair. “Never hesitate to have us over.”

 

Scorpius smiled, “I’ll remind Rosie of that. We’ll be over Friday night, right?”

 

“Yes, Harry and Ginny will be over, too,” said Hermione, with a sigh, “if the two of you could bring something to pass.”

 

“Rose told me to bring the kids over from school because she’s planning on being their all afternoon,” Scorpius told her, knowing that Hermione would be more than grateful.

 

“Oh thank Merlin,” said Hermione, while Ron laughed.

 

“We’ll be off then, give them all an extra kiss for us,” said Ron, shaking Scorpius’ hand and putting an arm around his wife, before they disapparated.

 

Scorpius took Apollo upstairs to his and Hephaestus’ bedroom, Hephaestus was already in bed, curled up with his cat Doug, while Sunny was waiting on Apollo’s bed. He checked in on the girls who were both asleep, and Hermes who was curled up with Ape on his back.

 

Rose was sitting on their bed with Jinx on her shoulder, Felix and Flossy on her lap, and Charms at her feet. She looked warm and tired, and Scorpius wanted nothing more than to curl up with her.

 

“Lyla wants a baby,” Rose said as Scorpius began undressing.

 

“So does Hugo,” said Scorpius as he pulled his robes off.

 

Rose sighed and put her book down, Scorpius pulled on a pair of sleep pants and crawled onto the bed. The cats jumped off of Rose as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in her lap.

 

“Scorpius I’m pregnant again,” Rose told him, Scorpius looked up at her.

 

“And I’m Albus Dumbledore.”

 

“I’m being serious Scorpius,” said Rose pulling away from him and walking into their bathroom.

 

“I know you are,” said Scorpius spreading out across the bed. “I just feel so dumb because this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

He heard the water running and knew that she was brushing her teeth. He had that damn procedure just so this wouldn’t happen again. Five was more than enough, but now they were about to have a sixth.

 

“When’s your healer appointment?” Scorpius asked as Rose came out of the bathroom. “Next week?”

 

“At least, I’ll write to Healer MacMillan in the morning,” said Rose, crawling into bed beside him.

 

“Aphrodite or Ares?” asked Scorpius, rolling over and kissing Rose’s forehead.

 

“I don’t care, a girl will get us even, and a boy means I can still get rid of one set of clothes,” Rose said, kissing her husband.

 

He could feel her exhaustion, Athena’s episode had taken a lot out of her, and he couldn’t blame her. Hermes never had a problem with his classmates, but Hermes was also a social butterfly.

 

“I guess six will be our number,” said Scorpius, as he began kissing Rose, “six kids.”

 

“Six kids,” repeated Rose, kissing Scorpius back and climbing on top of him.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose sighed as she walked into Healer MacMillan’s office, Scorpius right beside her, his arm around her waist. This wasn’t their first Quidditch match, but hopefully their last.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” said Healer MacMillan standing up from his seat behind his desk, “welcome back.”

 

“This is the last one, I promise,” said Rose as she shook his hand and sat down, Scorpius did the same before taking his seat.

 

“That’s what you said about the twins,” said Healer MacMillan with a smile and a chuckle. He sat back down and shuffled the parchment on his desk.

 

“It was,” said Scorpius with a sigh. “This one is for sure though.”

 

“Well,” said Healer MacMillan, “I’ll believe it when I see it. Al and Maggie claim that their done too. Apparently all of my children are done giving me grandkids actually.”

 

Rose giggled to herself, knowing Al and Maggie, they still had one or two more up their sleeves. Al wanted a big family, he just had to get Maggie on board.

 

“Well, Rose,” said Healer MacMillan, “your about nine weeks along, I’m putting your due date for August 21, and the rest you know. Any questions?”

 

Rose turned to Scorpius, at this point, she felt that she knew it all. Baby number six was more than what they asked for, but they were well prepared.

 

“I don’t have any, you Rosie?” asked Scorpius, Rose shook her head.

 

Healer MacMillan went through all the he was obligated, getting Rose her potions and explaining the things she could and couldn’t do. He also shared the latest stories about his grandkids that they had missed from Al and Maggie’s letters.

 

“Those girls are really giving them a handful,” said Healer MacMillan as he showed them the latest batch of pictures Maggie had sent.

 

“Just wait until they start Hogwarts for real,” said Rose, with a laugh, “Athena is already having trouble in school with the other kids.”

 

“That’s a shame,” said Healer MacMillan, “she is such a sweet girl. Those other kids are just assholes.”

 

“They are,” agreed Scorpius, squeezing Rose’s hand. She knew Scorpius was just as upset as she was that the school refused to move Athena into the other classroom where her friend was.

 

“We’re actually considering pulling her out and putting her in Muggle school with some of her cousins,” said Rose, she really didn’t want to take Athena out of school, but the bullying just wasn’t tolerated.

 

“Well,” said Healer MacMillan, “she’ll do well anywhere she goes. If your kids are anything like your mother, they’ll be blowing pass everyone in no time.”

 

“That’s for sure,” said Scorpius as Rose glanced at her watch, it was almost three.

 

“We have to go, the kids are out in ten minutes,” said Rose, standing up to thank Healer MacMillan again.

 

“Okay, then,” said Healer MacMillan, “I’ll owl you a few dates for your next appointment and I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

 

“Thank you again Healer MacMillan,” said Scorpius shaking his hand, then leading Rose away.

 

As soon as they were out the door Scorpius and Rose headed to the pharmacy to get her potions. Then they immediately apparated to the kids’ school. The twins were at the Burrow for the day, spending time with Nana Molly and Grandad Arthur.

 

The kids ran right up to them, including Athena, who was hand and hand with a little blond girl with freckles. Rose realized that this must have been Natalie Hartfield, she looked very sweet and was laughing with Athena as they ran up together.

 

“Hey baby girl,” said Scorpius as he picked up Athena and smiled at Natalie. “And how are you Natalie?”

 

“I’m well Mr. Malfoy,” said the little smiling back at him.

 

Rose picked up Hephaestus and watched as Natalie ran over to a pretty blond haired woman who had to be her mum.

 

“Athena would you like to have Natalie over to play this weekend?” Rose asked her daughter, who was waving after her friend.

 

“Yes mama, please?” said Athena with a big smile. Rose handed Hephaestus to Scorpius, who passed over Athena, and the two of them headed over to Natalie’s mother.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Hartfield is it?” asked Rose going up to Natalie’s mother.

 

“It’s actually Helen Belby,” said the blond woman, “Natalie’s father put his name down while I was preoccupied even though he hasn’t seen her since she was born.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Rose told her, suddenly she felt like this was a bad idea. “I just thought I would come over to introduce myself, I’m Rose Malfoy and this is my daughter Athena, a friend of Natalie’s.”

 

“Oh my,” said Helen, her cheeks turning bright red, “I thought you were one of those pushy rude mums that keep bugging me. I’ve heard so much about Athena from Natalie, I’ve been wanting to set up a playdate for months.”

 

“That’s why I came over,” Rose told her, “Athena would really like it if Natalie could come over Saturday afternoon. You are also welcome to come over and stay for tea.”

 

“Yes, how about one,” said Helen, “I make a great pound cake.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” said Rose, “let me give you my Floo information.”

 

“I actually work at the Floo registry,” said Helen, with a smile. “I’ll look you up tomorrow.”

 

“Well,” said Rose, smiling at her possibly new friend, “we look forward to seeing you.”

 

“The same,” said Helen, then she picked up her own daughter and headed out the front door. Rose watched as Natalie waved to Athena from behind her mother’s back.

 

**~`~**

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Artemis and Apollo!” Scorpius sang with his children and family to his current two youngest, “happy birthday to you!”

 

Artemis and Apollo held hands and leaned forward together to blow out the candles on their cake. Rose had made their favorite, vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and more sprinkles than Scorpius thought existed. But their babies were now four years old, too old if Scorpius was concerned.

 

It was hard for him to believe that his kids were growing up, somedays he felt like he blinked and his kids went from diapers to preschool. Hermes was going to be ten a few months after their youngest was born, and Athena would be eight just before him. It was all much too fast for him.

 

Rose quickly began cutting the cake into appropriate child size pieces, giving the first two to Artemis and Apollo of course. She then let her father begin distributing pieces, so she could take a few steps back from the small mass of children around her.

 

She was starting to get uncomfortable around others with her growing stomach. She was shying away from others a lot more than she had before, she was just over twenty weeks, but he could tell that she was miserable. Scorpius couldn’t blame her, they had been so sure that the twins would be their last.

 

Scorpius went to her side and gently pulled her farther away from the crowd and into their home. Rose immediately went to the sink and became sick; that was something else that Scorpius had noticed, Rose’s ‘morning’ sickness never seemed to go away with this one.

 

She had been horribly sick with the twins at the beginning of that pregnancy, but that had died down quickly. This one seemed to be taking its time, Rose was getting up constantly to be sick at all hours of the day, putting more stress on both of them than they needed.

 

“You okay love?” Scorpius asked his wife as he rubbed her back. He knew that if he needed to, he could send the extended family home, clean up the yard, and have their house put back together in under fifteen minutes. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to do this, he just knew that the kids would be disappointed if he had to.

 

“I’ll be fine,” said Rose, just before she put her head back in the sink. Scorpius continued to rub her back, he was grateful that Dominique was here taking pictures and documenting the whole party for them.

 

Scorpius hated missing out on any part of his children lives, but sometimes he was pulled away elsewhere. He knew that Rose hated it even more, she had given up so much for their children, being away from them was hard for both of them.

 

“This baby is going to kill me,” muttered Rose as she gripped the sink with white knuckles, “making me miss the twin’s birthday.”

 

“It’ll be fine, go lie down and I’ll start wrapping things up out there,” Scorpius told her, moving his hand to the small of her back, he began rubbing small tight circles there, just as she liked.

 

“No, I’m not missing this,” said Rose, reaching her hand out for a cup, Scorpius put one in her hand.

 

He had to admit, Rose was amazing, she cleaned herself up then went back outside to join the family. She came back in several more times when the nausea got to her, but each time she returned to the children.

 

Scorpius kept a close watch on Rose, but he also couldn’t take his eyes off of his children. Apollo and Artemis were the life of the party, as they should’ve been, running around and playing with their cousins. They had gone all out with the party, the whole family was here, even his parents. They also had several family friends with their kids over.

 

Artemis was chasing after Ami Lovegood here closest friend and Becca and Lysander’s daughter. Apollo was playing with Adam Havings, Remus and Ali Havings youngest son. It made Rose happy that their kids were good friends with her friend’s children. The truth was, it was all of their dream, Scorpius loved that his kids got along really well with Al’s kids.

 

Once the kids were tired and their friends and family had started to take their leave, Scorpius sent Rose to bed. She took Hephaestus, Artemis, and Apollo with her, who were all worn out and tired.

 

Scorpius was able to get Hermes and Athena to help him clean up. All of the food was gone, not that Scorpius was surprised, so Athena was loading the dishwasher. Hermes was helping Scorpius pick up the yard and put away tables.

 

When they were done, Athena and Hermes and Scorpius found Rose with the younger three asleep. Hermes and Athena crawled into bed and curled up with their siblings and Rose. Scorpius crawled in after them, taking care to pick up Felix and Flossy. They had all the cats on the bed, nine in total, which was too many but also the right amount.

 

He kissed each of his children’s foreheads, then kissed Rose before falling asleep.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose ran a hand through Hephaestus’ curly hair, she couldn’t believe that he was already seven, it felt just like yesterday that he was born. She sighed and ran a hand over her stomach, she had fifteen more weeks until her youngest was born. She was tired of being pregnant, this baby was giving her more trouble than any of the others. She had horrible morning sickness and was tired all the time, she had stopped going into work about a month ago just after the twins’ birthday.

 

“Mama,” mumbled Hephaestus, and Rose smiled. Hephaestus was her sweet little boy, he was funny and kind and reminded her of her father.

 

“Morning little man,” she said, rubbing a hand down his back. “Happy birthday.”

 

She had Scorpius making pancakes downstairs and Hephaestus’ birthday cake in the oven. Hermes and Athena were already dressed, Apollo and Artemis were downstairs eating. She was letting Hephaestus have a few extra minutes.

 

“Thank you mama,” said Hephaestus and he climbed out of bed. Rose left him to get dressed and went downstairs to Scorpius and the kids. Hephaestus came downstairs as Rose was cutting up pancakes for Artemis and Apollo.

 

“Happy birthday!” yelled all of Hephaestus’ siblings, and Scorpius put a large stack of pancakes down in front of him. He had even put a candle in the middle for him to blow out.

 

They finished getting everyone ready, before packing the kids up to go to school. They had broken down and finally bought a car, Scorpius was the first Malfoy to have ever learned to drive, while Rose had been taught by her mother. Though neither of them would admit that they’re life was easier with a car, Rose could use it to go grocery shopping and Scorpius liked being able to travel with everyone together.

 

“Be good!” Rose called after Hermes and Athena, before turning to Hephaestus who was climbing out the door, “we’ll have everything ready when you get home for your birthday party.”

 

“Okay mama,” said Hephaestus at her window, “bye!”

 

“He’s too old,” said Scorpius as he pulled out of the parking lot, “seven is too old, Rosie.”

 

Rose ran a hand over her stomach, her children _were_ growing up too quickly, but soon they would have another baby to care for. “It’s what we planned on, Hermes is going to be ten this year, in two years he’ll be at Hogwarts. Athena and Hephaestus aren’t that far behind.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” said Scorpius, reaching over to put his hand on her stomach, Rose put her hand over his.

 

Rose turned her head to see Artemis and Apollo were asleep in the back seat. “You want to take us home before you go into work?”

 

“I thought you wanted to go to the store real quick?”

 

“I can send Lyla, she was coming over to help out this afternoon,” Rose told him, as he rubbed circles into her stomach. “Don’t worry about me, I got this covered.”

 

“I’m not worried about just you,” he said, and Rose smiled, squeezing his hand.

 

“It won’t be long, I promise,” she told him.

 

**~`~**

 

Scorpius rubbed Hephaestus’ back as he walked up the stairs, he had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago with Rose on the couch. The family had left an hour ago and they had put the twins and Athena to bed. Hermes had gone up to his room the same time as his younger siblings.

 

Rose had come downstairs and pulled Hephaestus to her then the two of them fell asleep.

 

He would wake up Rose in a little bit, but it would be easier to take Hephaestus to bed first.

 

“Daddy,” mumbled Hephaestus as Scorpius began helping him into his pajamas.

 

“Yes,” whispered Scorpius trying to not wake up Apollo.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered back as Scorpius pulled his night shirt over his head.

 

“What for?”

 

“Making my birthday just for me,” said Hephaestus as Scorpius pulled the covers back for him. Hephaestus climbed into his bed and curled up with his cat, Doug, right on top of his feet.

 

“You were the only one born today, little man,” Scorpius told him, tucking the covers around him. “Unlike Apollo and Artemis who are twins and were born within a few minutes of each other.”

 

“Yeah, but Stevie’s birthday is in two days and you didn’t make us share,” he said as his eyes grew heavy.

 

Stevie was Lily and Ryan’s youngest and his birthday was on Sunday. Harry and Ginny were having the family over to theirs for a party, he was turning three.

 

Scorpius wouldn’t have push their birthday’s together even if he had thought about it. Rose had told him stories about how James, Freddie, and Roxanne’s birthdays would get pushed together because they were born close together. Scorpius didn’t want that for his children.

 

Scorpius ruffled his son’s hair, then kissed his forehead before leaving the room. He left the door cracked open so some of the hall light could get in, he then checked in on the girls and Hermes, who were all asleep, before going back down to Rose.

 

“Time for bed, love,” he whispered to her as he gently shook her shoulder.

 

“I know,” she mumbled as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. She put a hand to her lower back as soon as she stood up. Scorpius could see the bags under her eyes, and he watched as she took her time walking up the stairs.

 

He had taken off more time with this pregnancy than all the others combined, and Rose had stopped working almost all together. She went in every three to four days if she had the time or energy. They had had to dip into their savings more than Scorpius would’ve liked, but he couldn’t force Rose to work, and with the kids about to be out of school, he was more needed than before.

 

First thing in the morning, he would write to Harry about getting a sabbatical or an extension on his paternity leave, it was the least he could do for Rose. Running their home, working, shuffling the kids around, it was a lot of work, and they couldn’t just push their kids on to the family, they had five. When it was just Hermes and Athena it was different, but the addition of Hephaestus and the twins added a lot more work to whoever watched them.

 

Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose’s waist when they reached the second floor, she leaned into him, giving him more weight than he expected.

 

Once they reached their bedroom, Scorpius helped Rose change and tucked her into bed as he went about his usual routine. When he finally climbed into bed, Rose was sleeping like the dead.

 

Scorpius took the time in between consciousness and unconsciousness to pull Rose and their growing child in his arms. As tired as they were, this was something Scorpius would never change.

 

“I love you,” he whispered in Rose’s ear, then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before finally falling asleep.

 

**~`~**

 

Rose kissed Scorpius as he pulled the roasted chicken out of the oven for her. She was having trouble bending over and was taking all of the help she could get. Hugo and Lyla were over almost daily and Scorpius had taken a leave for the summer to help her out.

 

“What time are Becca and Al coming around?” asked Scorpius as the doorbell went off in the other room.

 

Rose knew he meant Becca and Al with their families, but Rose couldn’t help but giggle. “Hermes, please get the door!”

 

“Someone sounds like they’re in a good mood,” said Becca as she walked into the kitchen with her daughter Ami in her arms. Ami was the same age as Apollo and Artemis, she got along really well with Artemis, but was like oil and water with Apollo.

 

Lysander walked in followed by their twin sons, Mason and Caleb, who were the same age as Hephaestus.

 

“The closer I get to my due date, the better I feel,” Rose told her as she leaned forward to kiss Ami’s forehead. Ami was Rose and Scorpius’ goddaughter and Rose really wished that she could have her around more. Rose wished that she could have all of their goddaughters over more.

 

“That sounds about right,” said Becca putting Ami down on the counter as Al came out of the floo with two of his daughters, followed behind by Maggie with their son and last daughter.

 

“What sounds right?” asked Al, letting his daughters run off out the back door. The girls were quickly followed by their siblings and Becca and Lysander’s kids.

 

“Should we keep an eye on them?” asked Lysander, watching all of the kids run around outside.

 

“They’ll be fine,” said Scorpius as one of the girls shrieked outside.

 

“The cats are watching them,” said Rose, rubbing her stomach.

 

Lysander looked outside and Scorpius rolled his eyes and walked outside, pulling Lysander with him. Al followed behind them, scooping up Ami and tickling her as they went.

 

“Finally,” said Maggie, pulling a bottle of wine out of her bag, Rose recognized her bag as one of her mother’s creations. “Al has been driving me up the wall all day.”

 

Becca let out a sigh and walked over to where Rose kept her wine glasses. “Tell me about it, Lysander is so over protective of the kids it’s driving me crazy. How will they learn if they never hurt themselves?”

 

“They won’t,” said Lyla walking into the kitchen with Hugo at her side and Apollo and Artemis a step behind the two of them. Hugo, Apollo, and Artemis kept walking, going out the door to join the others in the yard. “I thought I was invincible until I broke my leg when I was seventeen, I had never really injured myself before then.”

 

“I broke my arm when I was ten,” said Maggie, talking a sip of her wine, “I never climbed a tree again.”

 

“Cut my hand open when I seven playing in the kitchen,” said Becca, opening her right hand to show off the thin scar across her palm.

 

“Broke both of my wrists when I was five,” said Rose with a laugh, “James pushed me off his broom while we were playing at the Burrow. Nana Molly didn’t realize anything was wrong for three hours until mum saw the bruises on my arms.”

 

“I always knew James was an asshole,” said Maggie, before tipping her head back and finishing off her glass of wine. She poured herself a new glass and grabbed a glass for Lyla too, Rose would do just about anything for a glass herself, but the kicking in her stomach was the only thing stopping her.

 

Maggie saw Rose’s lingering eyes and handed her the glass of wine, “come on, one sip won’t kill the little parasite.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes and put the glass down on the counter, which Maggie picked up immediately. “You know I can’t Maggie.”

 

“Rose is still the Head Girl,” said Becca wrapping an arm around Rose’s shoulders. “You can’t get her to break the rules.”

 

“If you think I’ve never broken a rule, then you’d have to believe that I’m not related to James or Freddie,” Rose told them, and both Becca and Lyla began giggling.

 

“Do the two of you know what you’re having?” asked Maggie as they began taking plates and food out to the backyard. “Dad always refuses to say anything and neither Harry nor Ginny know.”

 

“A girl, Aphrodite, but we can’t decide on a middle name,” Rose told her, as she stepped outside with a basket of silverware and a stack of cups for the kids.

 

They set up the table Rose had Hugo conjure earlier and Rose sent the kids inside to wash up. She had Lysander and Al supervise the washing up and Hugo and Scorpius help carry out food with the other girls.

 

Once they were settled in and the kids had plates of food in front of them, everyone calmed down.

 

“How’s the shop been going, Lysander?” asked Maggie, before taking a bite of her chicken.

 

“It’s going well, steady business as usual,” said Lysander, “we got contracted with St. Mungo’s to provide all of their specialized potion ingredients, and the deal with Freddie is finally done.”

 

The long suffering deal between Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and Lorcan and Lysander’s apothecary was the biggest grievance the family had had in a while. It was mainly Uncles George and Percy taking apart every contract, every agreement, and every single idea that had passed through. Freddie was more of the messenger, the owl between the four of them.

 

The family had been calling it the ‘Freddie deal’ since Freddie had suggested the idea. Lorcan and Lysander were friends with Freddie and LeeAnne, along with James and Katie and Roxanne they were all almost inseparable.

 

It only made sense for Freddie to try to help his friend’s business grow while also helping his own business come together.

 

“That deserves a drink,” said Al downing his beer.

 

“Al,” chided Maggie, as if she also hadn’t just downed her third glass of wine.

 

Rose couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the two of them, it was funny to Rose how Al and Maggie didn’t end up doing what they wanted when they left Hogwarts. Al had wanted to be an Auror and Maggie had wanted to open her own preschool. Al had started work with the Aurors, but after reconnecting with Maggie, he realized it wasn’t what he wanted. Maggie had to put her life on hold because she had given birth to their oldest child and only son Collin, but then began her Healer training shortly after.

 

The two of them had left Hogwarts with stars in their eyes, only to return there and act just like they did when they were there. The two of them acted just like teenagers while they were at Hogwarts, at least while their kids were asleep and they weren’t in classes or the hospital wing.

 

Al liked to write to Rose and Scorpius about all of the shenanigans he and Maggie got into when their kids were occupied. Mostly they spent their time hold up together drinking and grading assignments, Rose didn’t care to know what else they did, but it wasn’t a far guess by the way they were flirting.

 

“Do the two of you want a room?” asked Scorpius, rolling his eyes at Al, then winking at Rose.

 

“Are you offering?” asked Maggie, winking at Al.

 

“No,” said Rose as she cut up her chicken, “but the shed is open.”

 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh with the others at her own remark. Sometimes being around the kids all day, she couldn’t be sarcastic or witty as she liked, as she once was before the kids came.

 

“No fun, Rose,” said Al pouting.

 

Rose was still giggling, but she knew that Al was fine and there were no hurt feelings. She used to tease Al all the time when they were kids.

 

“How do the two of you find the time, four kids, classes, grading?” asked Lysander, and Rose couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked. The last time Rose had seen Lysander with bags as deep as he had now, had been when Dominique was pregnant with his baby.

 

“We make it,” said Maggie, “and nap times work with Al’s teaching schedule.”

 

“I wish,” muttered Becca, “between both of our jobs, the kids, and everything else I don’t know how we even find time to sleep. And now all the kids are out of school for the summer on top of it.”

 

Rose looked down at her plate, Scorpius had taken a leave of absent until November, but even before that he was around plenty. Scorpius had become an Auror trainer four years ago and that gave him a good schedule and plenty of free time, he occasionally would help out with cases, but that wasn’t often.

 

“Silencing charms and already being up with the kids,” said Scorpius, smiling down at his plate, “though not for the last couple of weeks.”

 

“Are you really surprised?” asked Rose putting a hand on her stomach, “thank Merlin were done after this one.”

 

“I can’t imagine six, three is almost too much at this point,” said Lysander glancing at the table where the kids were set up.

 

Rose had been opposed to having the kids at another table, but seeing them eat and work together as they were made her happy. The oldest two, Collin and Hermes were passing around cut up chicken and mashed potatoes.

 

She ignored the conversation with her friends to watch the kids just a little longer, as much as this baby was a surprise, she was happy to be adding on to her family.

 

**~`~**

 

“ _Love of my life, don't leave me, you've stolen my love, you now desert me, love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to me_ ,” Rose giggled as Scorpius crooned to her stomach, he always loved singing to her. The night they got married he sang this song to her, he sang to her every year on their anniversary.

 

“Stand up Scorpius,” said Rose, putting a hand in his and one on his shoulder. Scorpius knew that she couldn’t dance that well with the baby bump, but they did their best. They swayed back and forth to no music and with lots of giggling.

 

“How you feeling?” Scorpius asked, his cheek pressed to the top of her curls, he could’ve sworn that Rose was taller when they first got married, but now she just came up to his shoulders.

 

“Tired, like always,” she said as he rubbed a hand down her back, “and a bit hungry, like always.”

 

“Well,” said Scorpius pulling away, “we could go get dinner, your parents have the kids for the night.”

 

“Food sounds good,” mumbled Rose against his chest. “So does a nap.”

 

“I could order take out, and we could lay in bed all night,” suggested Scorpius, looking down at Rose.

 

“No, let’s go out,” said Rose, pulling away from him, “give me a bit to get dressed and we can go on our way.”

 

“Should I call Becca to get us a table, or do you want to go somewhere else?” Scorpius asked as they headed upstairs.

 

“Let’s go somewhere Muggle,” said Rose, “somewhere we won’t have to deal with people recognizing us.”

 

Scorpius helped Rose change and then got her into the car before they headed out. He took them to a restaurant that they had been meaning to go to for a while. Rose didn’t know how to make Greek food very well, despite her tries, so it was one of their more frequent date night cuisines.

 

“I think after this one is born, we’ll try to go out more,” Rose told Scorpius as she ripped apart a piece of pita bread.

 

“Definitely,” said Scorpius leaning forward to grab a piece of lamb, he popped it into his mouth. “I missed our weekly date nights.”

 

“It’s just so hard to get a sitter for all of them,” said Rose taking a bite of her pita.

 

“We’ll figure out a way,” said Scorpius, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

 

“Don’t we always,” she said, smiling at him.

 

Scorpius smiled at her and started to pull his hand away when Rose grabbed it, and squeezed it tightly.

 

“Oh no,” she muttered closing her eyes in pain.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Scorpius, he stood up quickly and went to the host stand to find their server. “I’m sorry, but my wife and I have to go, can we please pay our check.”

 

“We can take care of you right here,” said the host, and Scorpius pulled out his wallet and handed over his card. “Thank you sir.”

 

“I’ll be right back, I need to get her to our car,” said Scorpius and he walked away before the host could say anything. He would have to make sure to tip a hefty amount, it was one thing to leave in the middle of the meal, but Rose going into labor was a different thing.

 

Rose’s water broke just as they walked out of the restaurant. Scorpius pulled out his wand to clean up the mess, but Rose pushed his hand away.

 

“Not in front of the Muggles,” whispered Rose, then she squeezed his hand harder than before.

 

“Don’t break my hand love,” said Scorpius leading her to their car.

 

He ran back inside to finish paying their check then ran back to Rose; who was clutching the door and the middle consul in her hands. Scorpius always hated seeing Rose in pain, she didn’t deserve the feeling.

 

At every red light, he cursed the London traffic, he had half a mind to just park the car and apparate them to St. Mungo’s, not that Rose would let him.

 

“It’ll be okay, love,” said Scorpius putting his hand over her’s on the consul, “I promise.”

 

“You’re not the one pushing a watermelon out of you for the sixth time, Scorpius!” Rose yelled at him, then leaned forward and clutched her stomach.

 

“Oh Scorpius, stop the car,” said Rose, wrapping both hands around her stomach.

 

“No no no no,” said Scorpius, “we’re not having the baby in the car.”

 

“Well tell her that then,” said Rose, wincing in pain, “because she’s coming now.”

 

“Labor isn’t supposed to be this short,” muttered Scorpius as he pulled the car over.

 

“It’s not like I can stop it!” Rose shrieked before crying out in pain.

 

“Get into the back, I can deliver her,” said Scorpius getting out of the car himself, he pulled his jacket off as he did so, leaving it in the driver’s seat.

 

He helped Rose into the back and was more than thankful that he removed the booster seats earlier in the day. He conjured some towels and a bucket that he filled with water, then a pair of gloves before stowing his wand away.

 

He had never delivered a baby before, but he had learned during his training what to do if he was ever in this situation. He had taught other Aurors how to deliver babies, he could do this.

 

He was also their when Rose gave birth to their other five children.

 

He let Rose control the situation as she pulled her skirt up and told Scorpius to take off her underwear. He could see the top of the baby’s head peeking out and had to do everything he could to not faint.

 

“Scorpius! Please!” yelled Rose, and he felt himself come back.

 

“We got this, Rosie,” Scorpius whispered to himself as she began pushing.

 

Scorpius held the baby’s head and gently pulled out the shoulders as Rose pushed. This was not how he imagined they would have their daughter, never would he have guessed that he would be the one to assist Rose in this process.

 

He held Aphrodite in his arms for just a moment, when there was a tap on the window. He turned his head to see a Muggle police officer and what looked like a Muggle healer.

 

He handed Rose their daughter and stepped out of their car. He knew what he must look like, covered in blood with his wife and newborn in the back seat of their car.

 

“Hello officer,” said Scorpius, with a smile and more anxiety than he thought he could ever have.

 

“Hello, is there anything we can help you with?”

 

Before Scorpius could answer, he looked back into the window of the car where Rose and the baby were.

 

“Her name is Aphrodite Lyla Malfoy,” said Scorpius, then he fainted.


	11. Interlude: The Last Litter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late night posting!

** Interlude: The Last Litter **

 

“Rose what are we going to do with seven more cats?” Scorpius whispered to Rose as they crouched together in their closest. Flossy had just given birth to another litter of kittens, she was washing them while Jinx purred at her side.

 

“They can all have one and Aphrodite two, they’ll all be happy,” Rose told him, scratching Charm’s ears. Felix was purring at her knees and rubbing against her side.

 

“We already have nine.”

 

“If they don’t find them in two weeks then we’ll take them to the shelter.”

 

Scorpius turned to her and Rose knew that he was realizing that he was being fooled.

 

“It’ll be their big Christmas gift,” Scorpius told her, as Rose leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

“I told them already,” she said, reaching out to rub one of the newborns stomachs.

 

They were all adorable, all small little fuzzy beans.

 

“Should I pick up two more litter boxes, now that we officially lost our minds?” asked Scorpius also reaching out to rub one of the kittens backs.

 

“That’ll be a good idea.”

 

“Flossy is getting fixed as soon as possible too,” he said, and Rose nodded.

 

She kissed Scorpius’ cheek, then got up to go check on Aphrodite and make them lunch. Their home was now filled to the brim.

 

**~`~**

 

_September 1, 2045_

 

Dear Mama and Daddy,

 

I’m in Slytherin! Just like Hephaestus and Uncle Al and Auntie Mira and Uncle Jacob! It’s so cool in the common room, the big one that is, it’s all green and you can see right into the lake.

 

Nick is also a Slytherin, so we sat together at dinner with Hephaestus and Cecilia. They showed us to the common room, but then had to leave to do Head boy and girl things.

 

Hazel, Ray, and Ellie all got Hufflepuff, while David got Ravenclaw! It’s been really cool and exciting, I just love it here!

 

Dove and Beauty have taken to Hogwarts really well and are enjoying themselves laying across my bed. I share a room with a girl name Cassidy, who is a bit odd, she keeps going on about Quidditch and her broom. I think she and Hermes would get along pretty well, though she’s a Tornados fan, not a Wasps fan.

 

Hephaestus came back and told me that classes start first thing in the morning, so I’m going to go to bed.

 

I’ll write you soon, tell Hermes and Athena I miss them! Also tell Benjamin that his joke actually worked! And please give Olivia an extra kiss from me.

 

I love all of you,

Aphrodite (Dove and Beauty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Epilogue guys, then were done, it's been a long time coming, until next time read and review!


	12. Epilogue: A House Full of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, here's the epilogue!

** Epilogue: A House Fall of Love **

 

_August 10, 2050_

 

Hermes cursed as he ran out of the airport, he was going to be late… again. His mother had always told him that only time he was ever early, was his birth, since then he had been perpetually late to everything else in his life. Hermes would argue that this wasn’t true, but then he would be lying to not only himself, but also everyone else.

 

Hermes wasn’t one for lying or arguing, that was for his sisters.

 

As soon as he was out of eyesight of any possible Muggles he disapparated and appeared outside of his childhood home. He loved coming home to his parent’s house, every time he came back it felt just as warm and homey as the last time. His parents weren’t ones to change things up.

 

“You’re late,” whispered Athena as Hermes slipped in the front door. Athena was the oldest of his younger siblings, she was also his favorite. Athena was the most collected and calm of the six of them. “You were supposed to be here a half hour ago.”

 

“My plane took off late,” Hermes whispered back as he stowed his travelling cloak in the front closest and bent down to let his cats out of their carrier; Ape and Monkey meowed at him and then went off to find food or attention.

 

“That was your excuse last time,” she said and Hermes had to hide his laughter at the sight of her. Sometimes Athena looked so much like their mother, she had the same nose and mouth and body shape, and with her youngest on her hip it was taking him back to when he was a kid.

 

Hermes rolled his eyes, knowing that their parents didn’t care if he was late or not. Or that he used the same excuse over and over again.

 

“Hermes!” called one of his other sisters, and Hermes was attacked by a large mass of curly blonde hair.

 

“Aphrodite,” said Hermes hugging his sister back, just for the fun of it he picked her up and spun her around, just like when they were kids.

 

“Apollo said that you weren’t coming,” said Aphrodite as Hermes set her down, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes, Apollo was so over dramatic.

 

“I told him that I might be late, I wasn’t going to miss the party,” Hermes told her, as he, Athena, and Aphrodite made their way outside. “Happy sixteenth too.”

 

“Thanks,” said Aphrodite, giving him a side hug. Hermes put an arm around her shoulder, and his other around Athena, keeping her from escaping.

 

Aphrodite ran off at the sight of her friends, none of who Hermes recognized, but the ten year age difference didn’t help.

 

Hermes let Athena led him to her family. Athena was brilliant, she was smart and funny and the most rational of them all, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t made mistakes like the rest of them. During her seventh year, she broke up with her long term boyfriend and in a moment of drunken lust had slept with her fellow Head Boy, Benjamin. That resulted in their first daughter, who they named Olivia.

 

Since then, Athena took every change in her life in stride. She went to work at the Ministry and relocated to Dublin while Benjamin worked in his family business. From there they had three more kids, twin boys, Aidan and Finn, and another daughter Clarabelle.

 

From what Hermes could see she was happy and that was all that mattered to him. Benjamin was a cool guy and he brought out the best in Athena.

 

They were happy together.

 

“Hey Ben, how are you doing?” asked Hermes hugging Olivia.

 

“Well,” he said and Hermes almost burst out laughing at his accent, he loved it. “Things have been going well, and for you?”

 

Hermes smiled, he was a Quidditch correspondent for the Prophet and was currently following the English team, who were having a record breaking season. “I just got back from Italy, we won by over 200 points.”

 

“Congratulations,” said Benjamin, taking little Clarabelle from Athena, who leaned into his side. “We’ve been following the Ireland team, but you can’t blame us on that one.”

 

Hermes nodded, and while Benjamin was distracted with Clarabelle, he slipped away to go find someone else in the family.

 

He found the twins, Artemis and Apollo hiding away in the one blind spot in the yard. Artemis had her cats, Moon, Wolf, and Bow on her shoulders, while Apollo was arguing with her with a guy beside him.

 

Hermes could see that Artemis looked more annoyed than anything else. Artemis wasn’t really a people person, she preferred animals and plants over other people. She already had an internship with the magical zoo in Central London to study their creatures.

 

“Hey you two, what are doing hiding back here?” Hermes asked, and Artemis used this as her excuse to leave her twin. Apollo turned to Hermes, looking more relieved than annoyed.

 

“Hermes!” he yelled, rushing forward to hug him, “I thought you weren’t coming?”

 

“I told you I would be late, not that I wouldn’t show up,” Hermes told his younger brother as he hugged him. Apollo was the dramatic one in their family, how this worked with his Healing internship at St. Mungo’s, Hermes was unsure. “Who’s this?”

 

“This is Carson, my boyfriend,” said Apollo, as he let go of Hermes. Hermes turned to the guy who Apollo had been arguing with, he was taller than Apollo, with dark wavy hair and strikingly green eyes. He was exactly Apollo’s type, pretty and mysterious looking, tall and probably down to drink or party at any time of day.

 

Apollo got into trouble quite a bit at Hogwarts for being a party animal, but he was the only Hufflepuff in their family, like how Hermes had been the only Gryffindor.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Carson,” said Hermes shaking the guy’s hand.

 

“The same,” said Carson, in a deeper voice than Hermes imagined, “Apollo has told me a lot about you.”

 

Hermes didn’t quite know what to say, he didn’t get along that well with Apollo. Apollo was just too much for him, Artemis was definitely the calmer of the two of them, of the whole family.

 

“Hey, mum and dad are about to cut the cake,” said Hephaestus peeking his head around the corner, “oh Hermes you made it.”

 

Hermes followed Hephaestus around the corner with Apollo and Carson behind them.

 

“Did Apollo tell all of you I wasn’t coming?” Hermes asked Hephaestus as they walked over to the small cake table that his parents set up.

 

“Yeah,” said Hephaestus, “but I knew that couldn’t be true, it’s their twenty-fifth.”

 

Hermes couldn’t help but notice that Hephaestus looked incredibly different since the last time he saw him. He cut his hair and he was actually wearing his glasses, his was wearing a dress jacket and pants, he looked good. Hephaestus started up his own company when he graduated Hogwarts, he was making Muggle products more useable for the Wizarding community. Hermes had to admit that he looked more sophisticated with his short hair and glasses, but Hermes would always think of Hephaestus as the helpless kid who couldn’t even boil an egg the year they lived together.

 

Artemis shuffled in between them with her cats and Hermes and Hephaestus wrapped their arms around her.

 

Hermes went to his parents after they finished serving the cake and hugged them tightly. He was close to his mum and dad, even if he didn’t visit all that often.

 

His work took him all over the world and unlike most of the other teams, the English team preferred to travel the Muggle way. Hermes preferred this method of travel too.

 

“You cut your hair,” his mum told him, reaching a hand up to touch his curls. He hadn’t cut it that much, just enough to keep it out of his eyes.

 

“It was getting annoying,” Hermes told her, running a hand through it.

 

“How’s the team been?” asked his dad, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Well, we won against Italy, by 230 points,” Hermes told him with a smile, he loved talking about the team.

 

“And Marci?” asked mum, taking a quick glance around as if she would be there. Marci was the manager for the English team and Hermes girlfriend, they had been on and off again since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

 

“She had to stay in Italy with the team, the travelling hasn’t really been helping with the morning sickness either,” Hermes told her, as she turned back to him.

 

“What do you mean morning sickness?” asked Hermes father the same time his mother said, “Marci’s having a baby?”

 

“She’s due in February, we wanted to keep it quiet until we came home in November,” Hermes told them with a smile, “she hasn’t told her parents yet either, so-“

 

“Don’t worry, I can keep a secret,” said dad, wrapping Hermes into another hug.

 

“We’re so happy for you two,” whispered mum as she also pulled his into a hug.

 

“Thank you,” said Hermes smiling at his parents, he knew if he was half of what they were, he and Marci would be amazing.

 

**~`~**

 

_June 10, 2042_

 

Dear Mum and Dad,

 

First off, I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while, between Quidditch and studying for exams Hogwarts has kept me very busy. I know it probably sounds like I’m lying, but I’m not.

 

Second, I would like to address some of the rumors I’m sure the siblings had told you. The first one being that Marci and I broke it off, which isn’t true. Marci and I did have a row in the Great Hall, but ~~Professor Potter~~ Uncle Al cleared everything up. Either way, we have not broken it off.

 

Second, again, we won the Quidditch cup! It was quite a mess, with Elizabeth Halloway and Jacob Abes deciding that they wouldn’t pass to each other because they had a row before the match. I was just about pulling my hair out with the two of them, they were being horrible. We still won when I caught the snitch, 170 to 140. Hephaestus wasn’t upset, even though his team lost, but best luck to them next year. On top of that, I saw Elizabeth and Jacob snogging in the common room at the party.

 

Third, Marci really wants for the two of you to finally meet her parents at graduation. She says that we’ve been together for so long that it’s about time. I don’t really want to deal with them, but she’s insisting, she also sends her love.

 

Finally, I don’t know what’s going on with the twins, they had a row in Herbology a few weeks ago and haven’t spoken since. Athena doesn’t care to talk about it, nor can I track her down anywhere.

 

I can’t wait to see you both for graduation, and I miss you both and Aphrodite.

 

Love Hermes, Ape, and Monkey (and Marci!)

 

P.S. Aph, mum and dad told me that you aren’t eating the best part of your meal! I love my greens and you should enjoy them too! I love you and miss you dearly! Love Herm

 

**~`~**

 

_May 19, 2055_

 

Athena curled up on the couch and cuddled with her newborn sons, Nolan and Tavis. Most of her other children were asleep, those that weren’t were on their way. She really just wanted to nurse in peace, but that wasn’t likely to happen.

 

“Hello my love,” said Benjamin sitting down beside her, he leaned forward to kiss the babies foreheads.

 

Athena hummed and leaned forward to let him kiss her. Benjamin was perfect for her in every way, he was sweet and kind and funny. He was a breath of fresh air to her own seriousness and stubbornness.

 

Athena leaned into him as he pulled away, trying to keep him close. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“How are they doing?” Benjamin asked kissing her forehead.

 

“They’re taking too long to eat, but they’re only a few weeks old,” Athena told him, passing over Nolan for Benjamin to burp.

 

They sat quietly together as Benjamin burped both of the twins and passed them back over to Athena. It was funny to Athena that she enjoyed cuddling her babies so much, it was days that she worked late that really killed her. She was never very affectionate with her family, with anyone really, but Benjamin and her babies changed that about her.

 

“Come on,” said Benjamin extracting himself from her, “let’s get you to bed.”

 

He could’ve meant either her or their two youngest, but he helped her to her feet. They made their way to their bedroom and put the boys down for the night. Athena would be up within the next few hours to do night feedings.

 

“Meow,” said Maisie as she jumped on the bed beside Athena, Sophie followed right after her, as she always did.

 

“Hey pretty ladies,” said Benjamin, his nickname for Athena’s cats. He scratched behind their ears as Athena made herself comfortable in bed. The cats and Benjamin followed her, curling up on her lap, or in Benjamin’s case cuddling beside her.

 

“Olivia asked me which house she would be in when she went to Hogwarts,” said Benjamin as Athena laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“She’s way too young to think about that?” Athena told him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“She’ll be eleven in August,” said Benjamin, kissing her forehead.

 

As much as Athena didn’t want to think about her daughter being old enough to go to Hogwarts, it was her own fault that she was. Athena and Benjamin had gotten pregnant during their final year of Hogwarts, they had been the Head Boy and Girl.

 

Athena had broken up with her long term boyfriend Marcus after finding him cheating on her with a fifth year boy. She then got extremely drunk at the Halloween party the Gryffindor’s always put on and woke up in the Hufflepuff seventh year dorm room.

 

She crawled out of Benjamin’s bed and went back to her own dorm. Then during the Christmas holidays she took a home test and found out that her growing suspicions were true.

 

She told Benjamin first, and they started dating while keeping their ever growing secret quiet.

 

Except for Hermes, Hermes was always her first confidant, they always told each other everything. He was the one who told her that she needed to tell Benjamin, he also told her that she should marry him when she was doubting the choice.

 

Hermes gave her the best advice that she needed when she needed it.

 

Athena struggled so much that year, once she found out that she was pregnant, she saw her whole future disappear. Her Nana Hermione, her favorite person in the whole world, was holding a spot in the MLE’s junior internship for her. She expected everything that she worked for to go away, but once she could be on her feet, she went to the Ministry with vengeance.

 

She worked and studied and climbed her way up, she didn’t let anyone make her feel small or unintelligent. She was Hermione and Ronald Weasley’s oldest granddaughter and she didn’t let this fact help or hinder her work.

 

The only damper in her job was her constant ins and outs with her pregnancies. Her mother had told her to go part time or even quit, but Athena loved her job and she loved her time away from her children. It made coming home to them so much sweeter.

 

“Which ever house she’s in, hopefully she’ll make better decisions than us,” Athena told him, and he laughed as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 

One of her favorite things about Benjamin was how affectionate he was, he was sweet to her, ever since they started working together.

 

“Mama!” called a voice from down the hall, “mama! Mama!”

 

Athena sighed and climbed out of bed, she was being called down to their youngest daughter’s bedroom. Elizabeth and Sarah weren’t twins, but they were born within nine months of each other. They were very close, as young children could be, as siblings are.

 

“Hello my babies,” said Athena, leaning down to kiss their cheeks and foreheads. She took a quick glance to Clarabelle in her bed across the room. Elizabeth and Sarah insisted on sleeping in the same bed, even though Sarah had her own.

 

“Mama you didn’t say goodnight,” said Sarah as Athena worked on tucking the two of them in.

 

“Did daddy not do a good enough job?” asked Athena as she kissed their foreheads one more time.

 

“He read us a chapter in Charlotte’s Web, but his voice is too funny,” said Elizabeth, reaching out for Athena.

 

Athena kissed her daughter’s hands and put them back under the covers. “It’s time for bed my sweets.”

 

“Goodnight mama,” they both said, and Athena smiled at them and dropped a kiss on both of their foreheads. Athena stood back up and walked across the room to drop a kiss on Clarabelle’s cheek before leaving the room.

 

She checked in on Aiden, Finn, and Farren who were all asleep curled up in their own beds. She made sure to kiss them all goodnight, even though they were all far under.

 

Then she peeked into Olivia’s room, she was still awake, sitting in bed and reading one of Athena’s favorites.

 

“It’s time for bed honey,” said Athena as she entered her oldest daughter’s bedroom. “You have school tomorrow.”

 

Olivia looked up at Athena with tired eyes and let out a sigh. Olivia looked remarkably like Benjamin, same dark curly red hair, blue eyes, freckly pale skin, and rounded nose and chin. She was still a bit chubby, but Athena knew that she would grow out of it in no time.

 

Olivia may have looked like her father, but was much more like Athena, stubborn, quiet, and smarter than anyone her age, or so she thought.

 

Athena helped Olivia pull the covers up around her and tucked her in. She kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her curls.

 

“Goodnight mama,” murmured Olivia and then she was out like a candle.

 

Athena turned off her light as she walked out of the room, then headed back down to her and Benjamin’s. He was still awake, tinkering with a watch, with his glasses on and in deep concentration.

 

Benjamin’s family owned the only Muggle/Wizarding watch and clock shop in all of Britain. They shipped all over the world and made specialty orders, mostly for witches and wizards.

 

Athena didn’t know that Benjamin’s family had more money than even her own until they bought their house while she was pregnant with Aiden and Finn. They had a huge house, with six bedrooms and four bathrooms, with a large yard and not far from the train station. It worked well for their family, being close to the train meant that Benjamin could take it into town with their school age children. Athena took their younger kids to daycare, or her parent’s house on the way to the Ministry.

 

“Put that away,” said Athena climbing back into bed, “it’s time for bed.”

 

“It’s only nine, Athena,” said Benjamin as he took off his glasses and set the watch on his bedside table. “Unless you have other plans.”

 

“Come under the covers, love and you’ll see.”

 

~`~

 

_May 30, 2044_

 

Dear Mum and Daddy,

 

I know you were only here a few weeks ago, but I miss you both so much, between Head duties, classes, and upcoming exams I am all stress. It doesn’t help that Benjamin has been talking about where we will be living in the upcoming weeks. I’m so nervous for Olivia to be here that I can’t even begin to think about it, even though she’s so close.

 

Speaking of the little bugger, Olivia has been kicking up a storm, keeping me up all hours of the night. Mum, I’m so sorry for being a bitch when I was little, I have so much more respect for you doing this five times, especially with the twins.

 

The twins are still at each other’s throats, I’m over dealing with it. Artemis is constantly coming into my dorm to bitch about Apollo, and he is coming onto Benjamin about her. I can’t wait to be done with them, as much as I love them, I’m done.

 

I really can’t wait to see you both again, graduation can’t come soon enough. Aly and Cass wrote me and said that they would be coming too, they don’t know when they’ll be able to come back to see Olivia.

 

Charlotte and Natalie have been my only saving graces here, they help me through the halls when Benjamin isn’t around. Charlotte also sits with Natalie and me at meals because Benjamin got banned from the Ravenclaw table after snogging me a few weeks ago. I’m so happy to have them at my side, I don’t know what I would be doing without them.

 

I know this is probably not everything you want to hear or read, but I figured you would read this first mum.

 

I love all of you,

Athena, Maisie, Sophie, and Benjamin

 

P.S. Hermes I found the cards you left here, or at least my prefects did, thanks a lot. Aphrodite, I got your card and thank you so much, I felt so much better after receiving it. I love you both, Thea

 

**~`~**

 

_September 6, 2045_

 

“I won’t be staying too long,” said Hephaestus as Hermes let him in. Hephaestus let his cats, Doug and Carl, out of their carrier as soon as they stepped inside. “I just needed to get out of mum and dad’s house.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Hermes, sitting down on his couch, “I’ll be in and out a lot following the teams, so having you here means that I don’t have to take Monkey and Ape everywhere.”

 

“Ah, well if it helps you out how could I say no,” said Hephaestus as he sat down beside his older brother.

 

Hermes was the only sibling that Hephaestus could really consider living with. The rest of his siblings lived loud and messy lives; Athena had her daughter and Benjamin, her husband; Artemis and Apollo were just too much to deal with, Artemis with her constant bad mood and Apollo with his dramatics; and Aphrodite was too much for him, she was the youngest and loudest in the Malfoy family. It didn’t help that all three of his younger siblings were still living at home with their parents.

 

Hephaestus loved his parents, his mum was the warmest and sweetest person he knew, while his dad was one of the only people he ever felt he could lean on or ask for help. Both of his parents were very intelligent and calm people, but it seemed like rationality came with age in their family, and right now it ended with him.

 

“They’ll be expecting us for dinner on Sunday,” said Hermes, as he flipped on his telly, “and Collin comes through quite often because he doesn’t like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny to think he’s homeless.”

 

“Isn’t he technically homeless?” asked Hephaestus as Hermes landed on a Quidditch game.

 

“Yeah, but that’s only till his internship is done,” explained Hermes, while his cats jumped up on his lap.

 

“I can’t imagine not getting paid for three years,” said Hephaestus, as Hermes jumped out of his seat to cheer on the Wasps seeker.

 

Hephaestus laughed quietly to himself, Hermes had been captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team his last three years at Hogwarts, he was also their seeker. After graduating, he started writing articles for Quidditch Monthly and the Prophet. Hermes loved Quidditch, but he loved his writing even more, he took after their Uncle Hugo more than anyone else in the family.

 

Hephaestus had been keeper for the Slytherin team for a couple years, but had quit his sixth year to focus more on his studies and projects. He had sold the patent for the magical colored television at the end of his seventh year, now it was time to make something new.

 

Hermes sat back down and smiled at Hephaestus, the Wasps seeker had caught the snitch, causing an upset in winning against the Falcons.

 

Or at least that’s what Hephaestus was able to understand through Hermes excited rambling.

 

Hephaestus couldn’t help but be entertained by his older brother’s antics and habits. He puttered around the flat with the telly on a different Quidditch game as he wrote about the last game he went to, the Tornadoes vs. the Magpies. He read out loud various bits and pieces to Hephaestus to make sure the wording and grammar were correct, while he paced back and forth in the front room.

 

It was around the time that Hephaestus was beginning to feel hungry that Marci, Hermes long-time girlfriend came home.

 

Hephaestus had to look away when Hermes greeted Marci, there was just something too personal about the procedure. Hephaestus had only had one girlfriend at school, and she had left him for someone else. She had told Hephaestus that he was too boring, that he would never do anything interesting, and that he wasn’t boyfriend material.

 

Hephaestus hadn’t dated anyone since, Mara, his ex, had devastated him. He didn’t think that they would ever get married or anything like that, but she had said a lot of mean things about him and spread a lot of rumors about him that weren’t true.

 

After that Hephaestus decided that he would wait for his life to take off before he dated again.

 

“Hephaestus! I’m so sorry, I forgot you were staying with us!” said Marci hugging him tightly.

 

Hephaestus hugged her back, but quickly let go. He liked Marci, she was sweet, but if you ever got on her wrong side, there was no going back. Marci had been a Gryffindor with Hermes and after years of flirting and hints, they began dating their fourth year. They had broken up twice, once for two weeks their sixth year and again for a few months after they graduated.

 

Hephaestus remembered how miserable Hermes was during that time, he had been the one to write to Marci and tell her how upset and sorry Hermes was. They’ve been inseparable since, moving in together a few months after they got back together.

 

“It’s okay,” said Hephaestus smiling at her, Marci was quite lovely, it was hard to ever get upset with her. “I shouldn’t be here for too long.”

 

“Stay with us as long as you need to,” said Marci dismissively, “we have the spare room and with Hermes and me in and out all the time it’ll be nice to have someone to help out with the cats.”

 

Hermes and Marci had five cats between the two of them, Hermes had Ape and Monkey, Marci had Lou and Mary, and together they adopted Oscar. They’re were now seven, adding in Hephaestus’ two, Doug and Carl, it reminded Hephaestus of his parent’s home, by the time he went to Hogwarts they had sixteen, and two owls.

 

All of his siblings had two cats each, along with the four his parents had. They took over their home and made it quite crowed, but it wasn’t home without the cats.

 

Marci walked into the kitchen as Hermes sat back down with Hephaestus, Doug and Carl were already at home, curled up together with Ape and Monkey who weren’t going to try and get back up on Hermes lap. Hermes flipped the channels to find a different game and Hephaestus could hear Marci in the kitchen.

 

Despite always being with his mother when he was younger, Hephaestus had no idea how to cook at all. He was known to burn water and ruin pans, his mother didn’t really like any of them in her kitchen unsupervised, but she didn’t allow him in the kitchen unless it was to get something she already prepared.

 

“If you want, Marci could teach you a thing or two in the kitchen,” said Hermes as he got off the couch and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. “She’s just as good as mum.”

 

Hephaestus looked towards the kitchen, where Marci was cutting up carrots and boiling potatoes. He could see pork chops sitting on the edge of the sink and he couldn’t help but smile at the various herbs in the windowsill.

 

“Is anyone as good as mum?” asked Hephaestus, leaning down to whisper to Hermes.

 

At Hogwarts, Hephaestus had been homesick for his mother’s cooking, more so than most of the others. He was one of few Slytherin’s who had a parent who cooked for them.

 

“No, not really,” said Hermes with a smile. “But Marci is better at it than me.”

 

“Hermes,” called Marci, “go across the hall and ask Janie if she wants to eat with us tonight.”

 

Hermes got up off the floor and went to the door, as he left Hephaestus got up and went to help Marci set the table.

 

“You’ll like Janie,” said Marci handing him a stack of plates, “she’s Muggle, works at some tech company, she’s really sweet and funny.”

 

“You guys live in a Muggle building?” asked Hephaestus, he was sure that they lived in a wizarding building.

 

“She lives with her brother who works at the Ministry, so she knows everyone is magical,” explained Marci, handing him forks and knives.

 

Hephaestus set the table and Hermes returned with a very pretty girl. She was very very pretty to Hephaestus, with long dark hair and pretty blue eyes with dark square framed glasses, she had very petite features and was also very petite in frame.

 

“This is my brother Hephaestus,” said Hermes as he walked over to Hephaestus, “and Hephaestus this is Janie Mason.”

 

“You can call me Janie or Janet,” said Janet, holding her hand out for Hephaestus to shake.

 

“It’s just Hephaestus,” he told her with a smile, taking her hand.

 

He felt the connection when they first locked eyes, but as soon as their hands touched, he felt an instant spark.

 

Maybe he could start dating again.

 

~`~

 

_June 16, 2045_

 

Dear Mama and Daddy,

 

Exams are finally done, I sold my patent, and graduation is next week! I really can’t wait to see you all, including Hermes, Marci, Athena, Benjamin, and Olivia. Hogwarts hasn’t been quite the same without them, but having Aphrodite here has been a nice experience. She has really adjusted quite well to Hogwarts and Slytherin house. She actually has a small following of friends that are all quite sweet and good to her.

 

Apollo and Artemis are still rowing, but both have taken the time to look over Aphrodite. I don’t know what they’re going to do next year, but at least I won’t have to deal with it.

 

I’m sorry to complain, but Uncle Al says that I hold back too much and really need to express myself more. Speaking of which, Mara and I are done, she dumped me for Mavis Adams, you know, my roommate.

 

I’m done with worrying about all of these trivial things.

 

The only thing I’ve got to worry about now is graduation and getting my business going. I got a letter a few weeks ago from Uncle Freddie when my patent sold, he offered me a job, but I don’t know if I’ll take it. Either way I’m looking forward to what’s next.

 

I love you both,

Hephaestus, Doug, and Carl

 

P.S. Hermes thanks for the offer of a room, I’ll think about it. Athena, the pictures you sent of Olivia really made me popular with all of my dorm mates and the others in the family. Love Heph

 

**~`~**

 

_April 21, 2060_

 

Artemis rolled over in her bed and curled up in a ball, her stomach was hurting for the fifth day in a row and the very thought of moving made her want to get sick.

 

“I know you’re not feeling good, but I just put the girls to bed and need some cuddles or something,” said Caleb, pushing Artemis to her side of the bed and climbing in bedside her.

 

“Thank you,” said Artemis cuddling up beside him. “They weren’t too bad, were they?”

 

“No,” said Caleb, pulling her close to him “they were good.”

 

“I’m taking the three of them to my parents tomorrow, school be damned,” mumbled Artemis, as she tucked her head under his chin. She could cuddle with Caleb for hours and hours and never get tired.

 

“You have to teach tomorrow,” said Caleb, then he kissed the top of her head.

 

Artemis sighed, she had been teaching at Hogwarts for the last five years. She had beaten out quite a few more experienced and older candidates, including Caleb. Caleb was the Herbology teacher, taking over when his grandfather, Professor Longbottom became headmaster. Caleb started teaching a few months after Artemis, and their relationship started a few months after that.

 

“I need to go to St. Mungo’s though,” whined Artemis, and Caleb ran a hand through her curls.

 

“Just get an anti-nausea potion from Aunt Maggie in the morning,” Caleb told her, Artemis rolled over away from him.

 

“You know how you told me that you think it’s time for us to get married or have a baby?” said Artemis, as she laid on her back, with her hands resting just above her stomach.

 

“You’ve made a decision?” asked Caleb, turning on his side to look at her.

 

“I’m pregnant, Caleb, due in October,” Artemis told him, she looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom, waiting for a response.

 

“So… a baby,” said Caleb, reaching out for her, but he pulled back just as he reached her.

 

Artemis took his hands and placed them on her stomach, just over her barely visible bump.

 

“I was planning on telling you next week for your birthday, but this morning sickness has been kicking my arse and Jacob already knows,” she told him with a small laugh.

 

“How does Jacob know and I don’t?”

 

“I just told you,” said Artemis, rolling her eyes. “But he walked in on me getting sick about two weeks ago and annoyed me into telling him.”

 

“He has a way of doing that,” said Caleb with a smile. Jacob was Caleb’s son from his last relationship, it didn’t end well and Caleb got full custody of Jacob. Jacob barely knew his mother, only from the rare weekend she would come get him or be around to take him.

 

Her parents thought of Jacob as their grandchild just as much as any of her siblings’ children or Artemis’ daughters.

 

“Did you see the gift that the kids got for you?” asked Caleb, pulling her close to him again.

 

“I did,” said Artemis, holding his hands to her stomach, “I’m going to keep it in my office.”

 

“They all wanted to give you something nice,” said Caleb, and Artemis had to admire how he didn’t break down laughing halfway through the statement. That was until he started giggling, which caused Artemis to start giggling.

 

The kids had gotten her a horribly tacky frame that they must have either spilled paint on or something nastier, with one of the few nice pictures they had of the five of them together. It was from Allyson’s sixth birthday, all of them outside playing with unicorns.

 

Unicorns were Artemis’ specialty, she loved them as a kid and as she got older, the interest stayed there. She spent years studying them at the magical zoo in London for her internship, but seeing them in the wild at Hogwarts was something different. She had become the groundskeeper along with the Care of Magical Creatures professor, she watched over and cared for all of the creatures that came through Hogwarts.

 

She also got to work with her Uncle Al in syncing up their lesson plans for their third year students.

 

“I love it though, all of us together, it’s perfect,” said Artemis, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

 

“We’re not perfect, but we do have some wonderful children,” said Caleb, returning her kiss.

 

Artemis pulled herself away from Caleb to climb out of bed, then padded her way out of their bedroom to check on their wonderful children.

 

Jacob had his own bedroom, it was the smallest in their small cottage that they shared in Hogsmeade. He was sound asleep with his dark hair all over his pillow and drool already on his pillow. Abigail and Allyson were also both asleep in their beds in the room they shared.

 

Abigail, Artemis’ oldest was from the worst relationship that Artemis ever had. She had dated her twin brother’s ex-boyfriend, Carson, who had left her to go back to Apollo. Apollo had dumped him as soon as he found out that he had left Artemis because she was pregnant.

 

Abigail didn’t know her father nor would she ever, if Artemis could help it. Abigail didn’t seem to mind, Caleb had been a father to her for the last few years anyway.

 

Allyson was the result of a one night stand, Artemis didn’t know who she was with that night, she had been so far gone that it didn’t matter. At least both of her daughters looked more like her than their fathers.

 

They both had her curly red hair, freckles, tan skin, and slightly rounded features. Abigail had her grey eyes, while Allyson had brown eyes, which they told her came from her Great Nana Hermione.

 

Artemis kissed both of her daughter’s foreheads and then went back to bed, back to Caleb.

 

“They still asleep?” asked Caleb as Artemis found her way into his arms.

 

“Yes,” said Artemis tucking her head under his chin.

 

“Good,” he mumbled into her hair.

 

“Caleb,” whispered Artemis, “you’re not worried about us having a baby are you?”

 

“I’m more worried about Ami’s reaction that I knocked up her best friend,” said Caleb with a laugh.

 

Artemis rolled her eyes, but leaned forward to kiss his chin.

 

“Did I ever give you your birthday present?” asked Caleb, breaking the small silence in between them.

 

“No, you didn’t,” said Artemis, turning her head to look at him, “where is it?”

 

Caleb climbed out of bed, and kissed Artemis’ forehead before leaving the room. He came back just as Artemis could feel herself becoming sleepy again. He pushed her back over to her own side again as she had moved into his warm spot.

 

“They wanted to join us,” he said as their cats joined them. Artemis had three, her two childhood cats, Moon and Wolf, and her third cat was a stray she named Bow. Caleb had two cats, Hunter and Mouse, who were brothers.

 

“Come my kitties,” said Artemis, as all five of the cats curled up on and around her.

 

“They like you better than me,” said Caleb, climbing back in beside her.

 

“That’s because I feed them,” Artemis told him, rubbing each of the cats backs.

 

“I feed them,” said Caleb, pulling her back to him.

 

Artemis tucked her head back under his chin, she put his hand back over her stomach. She was ready for bed, ready for the day to be over.

 

“Artemis, my love,” mumbled Caleb as he kissed the top of her head, “will you marry me?”

 

He pulled away and opened a small dark box, Artemis knew that she saw it a few days ago, right when she was starting to feel sick. The ring inside was very simple and delicate, with a small diamond flanked by two sapphires.

 

Artemis took the box from him and took the ring out, it was incredibly beautiful, and simple enough that no one would ask about it.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” said Artemis as she slipped the ring on her fourth finger.

 

“I love you,” whispered Caleb, as he kissed her.

 

“I love you too,” mumbled Artemis, returning his kiss.

 

~`~

 

_June 10, 2048_

 

Dear Mummy and Dad,

 

I’m over school. I’m tired of studying for exams and listening to Apollo drone on and on about his possible upcoming internship. At least he’s talking again, his and Adam’s break up was quite devastating and it was the quietest I’ve ever heard him. He’s also started eating again, I’ve got him sitting with me at meal times and between me, Rohan, Lee, and Aria we got him laughing and shoveling food in like Grandad Ron.

 

We’ve also got him joining our study circle, though it’s been quite challenging with all of the cats. They all keep walking over our notes and books and smearing the fresh ink.

 

Speaking of cats, I found a beautiful little calico kitty the other day. She looked like she was abandoned by her mother and the owner of the mother. I took her straight to Professor Hagrid who gave me a straw and a glass of warm milk to nurse her with. We got to have a great chat, he told me that I was one of his favorite students and that he would miss me next year.

 

I think that someday I would like to come back. I know it sounds crazy, but between the tutoring I was doing and being Head Girl and working with the younger students, I’ve really enjoyed myself. Apollo told me I was crazy when I told him I liked tutoring, mainly because he’s been trying to ignore the younger students while studying for exams.

 

Aphrodite is doing well, she still has no idea how easy she has her classes and exams. Next year I’m sure we’ll all be hearing about how horrible her OWLs are. I love her all the same, and she has been doing very well in classes from what I’ve heard from Uncle Al.

 

I really can’t wait to see all of for graduation, and I love you all,

Artemis, Moon, Wolf, and Bow (the new kitty)

 

P.S. Hermes your newest article had me in stitches, I absolutely loved it, give Marci my love! Athena thank you so much for the care package, Aria, Ami, and I ate all of it the night it came while studying for our Charms Newt. Please give Olivia, Aidan, Finn, and Benjamin an extra kiss and hug from me at bedtime. Hephaestus, tell Janet that her letter was such a breath of fresh air from reading my textbooks all over again, I actually read it out loud to the prefects who loved it, and give Rigel a kiss from me! I can’t wait to see you all at graduation, love Art

 

**~`~**

 

_November 12, 2060_

 

“Anna-Maria is a beautiful name,” said Apollo as he held his newest niece, she was only two weeks old, but she was absolutely adorable.

 

“Thank you Apollo,” said Artemis, from where she sat on her couch. Her kids were all at school along with Caleb, she wasn’t expected back until after the Christmas holidays. She missed her students, but her daughter was more important right now.

 

“I’m serious,” said Apollo, holding Anna-Maria close to him.

 

“I know you are,” said Artemis, smiling at him. “I think she looks more like Caleb though.”

 

“She does, but she has your eyes, and your freckles,” Apollo told her. He looked up at his twin sister, she looked tired to him, but he could relate to that.

 

He had four kids, his oldest Lyra was born right in between Artemis’ daughters Abigail and Allyson. Lyra’s mother, Mara, was an old friend of Apollo’s and Lyra had been born on accident. His only son Hercules was from a one night stand that he tried to make work, but Aly had left as soon as Hercules was home from St. Mungo’s. Then there were the twins, Cassiopeia and Andromeda, who were just under a year old. Their mother Cayla, was a fellow Healer, and one of the biggest mistakes of Apollo’s life.

 

He had full custody of all of his children, mainly because the mothers of his children wanted nothing to do with them.

 

“How have the girls and Jacob taken the change?” asked Apollo, rubbing his niece’s back.

 

“Pretty good for the most part,” said Artemis, leaning over his arm to touch her daughter’s forehead. “There’s been a bit of tension with Jacob, but he’s the youngest and has never had to deal with this sort of thing before.”

 

“Really?” asked Apollo, he sat up a bit straighter, only jostling Anna-Maria a little bit.

 

“Yeah, Caleb and Jacob have been living with me for about four years now,” Artemis told him, just as Anna-Maria began to fuss. “Oh, give her here.”

 

Apollo handed over his niece and watched as Artemis held her daughter very carefully. Artemis was the calmer of the two of them and always the most careful and thoughtful of others. Apollo remembered how surprised the family had been when Artemis started her internship at the zoo, then went to teach at Hogwarts, but Apollo had been happy for her. Artemis was at home with her students and animals, from what he saw and heard, she was well loved at Hogwarts.

 

Anna-Maria calmed down in her mother’s arms and Artemis leaned down to kiss her forehead.

 

“Is Caleb as in love with her as you?” asked Apollo, he leaned his head on her shoulder just like he did as kids.

 

“More so,” said Artemis, resting her head on top of his. “He’s getting on me about setting a date for the wedding too. His mum has been planning the wedding since we told her we were engaged.”

 

Apollo smiled, Becca Lovegood was their mum’s best friend and she was like an aunt to him and his siblings. Caleb and his twin brother Mason, had been good friends with their brother Hephaestus, while their sister Amelia was the one friend Apollo and Artemis shared.

 

“You know,” said Artemis, pulling her head away from his, “Adam was asking about you the last time I went to dinner at the restaurant.”

 

Apollo sighed and pulled away from his sister, “mum told me the same thing when I dropped the kids off the other day.”

 

“What even happened between the two of you?” asked Artemis rubbing her daughter’s back.

 

“We drifted apart,” said Apollo, knowing that Artemis knew he was lying, the truth was that he got tired of fighting. He _loved_ Adam Havings, had since he was thirteen, but he grew tired of fighting and arguing and making back up.

 

“Maybe fourteen was too young to drop into a serious relationship,” said Artemis, shifting her daughter in her arms. She put a hand over Apollo’s and squeezed his hand in comfort.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” said Apollo, holding her hand.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt to just talk to him Apollo,” said Artemis pulling her hand away to hold her daughter’s.

 

“You’re right,” said Apollo, he didn’t mean to sound as defeated as he did. “Have you and Athena been scheming against me again?”

 

“That’s not until Christmas Eve.”

 

“Of course,” said Apollo, laughing to himself, “how could I forget?”

 

Artemis smiled at him and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Apollo knew how big it was for Artemis to let anyone see her so quickly after giving birth, when she had Abigail, the only person she let in her flat was their mum.

 

That was also because their mum wasn’t someone you said no to.

 

“Artemis,” said Apollo, turning to his sister in all seriousness. Artemis looked at him with the same sober face that he knew he was wearing. “Can you watch Sunny, Lyre, and Arrow for me for a couple of days?”

 

“Sure,” said Artemis turning back to her daughter, “why though?”

 

“My neighbor’s cat keeps coming over to ‘visit’ Lyre, and I hate to separate them,” Apollo told her, he really didn’t want to leave his cats with his sister, but it was better than having a litter of kittens he wasn’t prepared for.

 

“Why haven’t you gotten her fixed, yet?” asked Artemis as Lyre’s sister, Wolf climbed up on the couch and sat on Artemis’ shoulder.

 

“I’ve never had a problem before, though it might be too late already,” said Apollo, reaching up to scratch behind Wolf’s ears. “I found the two of them going at it yesterday when I got home.”

 

“Possibly,” said Artemis, “but I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

His third cat Arrow had been a gift from Artemis for their shared birthday years ago. Moon, Artemis’ oldest cat, had a litter of kittens when they were sixth years; Artemis hadn’t wanted to keep any for herself, but Apollo had a soft spot for the runt and nursed him himself.

 

It had surprised everyone in the family that Artemis didn’t want to keep any of the kittens, but Artemis told him that she had her reasons.

 

Apollo jumped up at the sound of crying from the store and play in the middle of the room. He quickly scooped up his daughter Cassiopeia, to quiet her fussing and to keep her from waking her twin sister, Andromeda.

 

“It’s okay my Cassi girl,” Apollo said as he bounced his daughter in his arms. Cassi was much louder than her sister and much fussier than her too, preferring to be held and cared for in certain ways. Andromeda, or Andy as he called her, didn’t mind how he held her or fed her. “Daddy’s got you.”

 

Cassi calmed down quickly and Apollo sat back down beside his sister. Artemis leaned over him to look at the little girl, she looked remarkable like Apollo and Artemis’ mother, they both did, Cassi and Andy.

 

His daughter Lyra looked like him, same blond curls, freckles, tan skin, pointy features, there was no denying his Malfoy heritage. Hercules looked like Athena, his oldest sister, same straight red hair, grey eyes, freckles, and pale skin.

 

He was happy that his children looked more like his family than their mothers. None of them knew their mums, so at least later he would be able to avoid most of those questions.

 

“Where are Hercules and Lyra?” asked Artemis, sitting back into her seat.

 

“At school,” Apollo told her, carefully pushing a stray curl behind Cassi’s ear. “I assume that’s where the girls and Jacob are at.”

 

“And Caleb,” said Artemis, then she sighed, “my baby brain hasn’t gone away yet. It’s only been two weeks since I gave birth.”

 

“I know,” said Apollo with a smile, “MacMillian told me that he helped give birth to more Weasley offspring than he would care to admit.”

 

“Is he including Potter’s in his number?”

 

“If you mean his grandchildren and great grandchildren, then no.”

 

Artemis began giggling and leaned her head on Apollo’s shoulder. Apollo smiled as he put his head on top of her’s.

 

This was what he loved about his family.

 

~`~

 

_May 31, 2048_

 

Dear Mama and Dad,

 

Adam and I are done.

 

I don’t know how to deal with this sort of pain, but I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, and I don’t know what to do. They only person who is talking to me is Artemis. She’s been at my side since it happened, she keeps breaking into the Hufflepuff dorms to see me.

 

I’m really lost without Adam. I feel like I wasted the last almost four years on this relationship.

 

I’m going to try and focus on studying for exams and Head rounds and graduation. I don’t know what else there is to do.

 

I’ll see you soon,

Apollo, Lyre, Sunny, and Arrow

 

P.S. Hermes please don’t send me a sappy letter about you and Marci. Athena tell your kids I love them. Hephaestus, tell Rigel I love him and give Janie a kiss for me. Love you all Lo

 

**~`~**

 

_April 21, 2070_

 

“Meooooooooww!” crooned Dove from where he sat by the kitchen window, “meow, meeow!”

 

“Cut it out Dove,” said Aphrodite, running a hand over his soft hair before turning back to her drawing. “They’ll all be home soon.”

 

Dove started purring as Aphrodite returned to her design. She was the only one to go into one of the existing family businesses, she was a designer and seamstress for her Auntie Lucy and Auntie Molly’s shop, Weasley’s Wizarding Wears.

 

Her siblings were all successful in their various fields, Hermes the international Quidditch corrseponder currently following England; Athena worked at the Ministry as a lawyer with their Nana Hermione; Hephaestus had his own business converting Muggle devices for Wizarding uses; Artemis was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts, with her study about Unicorns about to be published; and Apollo was a Healer at St. Mungo’s.

 

Aphrodite was just a manager who spent more time in the background than the limelight. At least now she did, when she was younger all she wanted to do was be in the spotlight.

 

Dove looked up and Beauty jumped off of Aphrodite’s lap at the sound of the door opening and closing. “We’re home!” called Shannon as she walked in the door.

 

Aphrodite stood up and let herself get trapped by her daughters’ arms. Bonnie and Brianna wrapped their arms tight around her middle and Shannon kissed her softly while Louisa grabbed onto her neck.

 

“Hi my loves,” said Aphrodite, she took Louisa completely into her arms and kissed her forehead.

 

Bonnie and Brianna both went to the table to start their schoolwork, while Shannon wrapped an arm around her side and held Aphrodite close.

 

“Your brother asked if the girls would like to come over later this week,” said Shannon as she pulled away and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“He’s been so lonely since Cassi and Andy went to school,” said Aphrodite, sitting back down at her designs. “Even with Adam and Phoenyx there.”

 

“It doesn’t help that they just went back before his birthday,” said Shannon from the kitchen.

 

Aphrodite let Louisa pick out her next color out of the options she gave her. Louisa had a great eye for ‘pwetty colows’ as she called them.

 

“Look how pretty that is baby,” Aphrodite said, pointing at her design. Louisa smiled and kissed Aphrodite’s chin, and Aphrodite kissed her forehead.

 

“Mama, play?” asked Louisa, and Aphrodite put her down on the floor to chase after the cats.

 

“I’ll catch up with you in a little bit baby,” said Aphrodite, but her daughter was already gone, toddling off into the living room.

 

Shannon sat down at the table and handed Aphrodite a cup of tea, she then grabbed Aphrodite’s hand and squeezed it softly. “I have to go in for a while tonight,” said Shannon, “it’ll only be for a few hours.”

 

“Adam can’t handle the kitchen without you?” asked Aphrodite pulling her hand away.

 

“He’s taking Apollo out to dinner for his birthday,” Shannon told her, Aphrodite sighed. “I’ll be home by bedtime at the latest.”

 

“You say that every night you work, and you’re always home much later than that,” Aphrodite told her, knowing that she had no choice in the matter.

 

“I’m the Sous Chef love, if he’s not on call then I am,” said Shannon, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “It’s Monday, it’ll be a quick night.”

 

“Did you at least pull out something for dinner for us?”

 

“I was going to say if the four of you wanted to come in, I have plenty of comp money still,” said Shannon, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

 

“Well in that case,” said Aphrodite, she leaned forward to kiss Shannon. “We’ll see you around dinner time.”

 

“I’ll make sure that there’s a table for the four of you.”

 

Once Shannon went off to get ready for work, Aphrodite moved the twins and herself into the living room. She put on the telly and watched her daughters play with one another and the cats.

 

They had three in total, the two that Aphrodite had since she was a baby, Dove and Beauty, and Shannon’s cat Henry. They all got along really well, and all three adored the girls.

 

“Mama!” called Bonnie, climbing up on to Aphrodite’s lap, she brushed a stray curl away from her face. “Mama, I’m hungry, where’s mummy?”

 

“Your mummy had to go to work tonight,” said Aphrodite, pulling her daughter close to cuddle her. Bonnie was much more affectionate than her identical twin sister Brianna. Shannon liked to say that Bonnie was like Aphrodite, while Brianna was just like Athena, Aphrodite’s oldest sister. “But we’re going to go visit her for dinner.”

 

“Really?” asked Brianna, as she pushed Louisa up onto the couch and then climbed up herself.

 

“Yes my loves,” said Aphrodite, as Louisa pulled herself up onto Aphrodite’s shoulders.

 

So much for getting any work done.

 

Aphrodite did most of her work while the girls were at school and Shannon at work. There were days though, when inspiration struck and she needed to get the very basic of her ideas down.

 

She had to spend the morning at the shop, after dropping the twins off at school and Louisa at her parent’s house, which meant that she got none of her real work done.

 

“Bonnie, Brianna, why don’t the two of you change out of your uniforms and we’ll get going,” Aphrodite told her oldest daughters, and watched as they scrambled off the couch and down to their room.

 

She let Louisa pick out another color then another by the time Bonnie and Brianna were back and dressed. The two of them helped Louisa put her shoes on and then they were on their way. They didn’t live that far from the restaurant, which meant that they didn’t live far from Diagon Alley.

 

On most days it was a small blessing, as it was a short commute for both Aphrodite and Shannon, but it also meant that they got a lot of surprise visits from their families on their way to Diagon Alley. Shannon only having one brother and her parents didn’t see this as a problem. Aphrodite who had five older siblings, her parents, and more cousins and extended family than she could count got annoyed constantly.

 

She watched as her daughters all walked together, Bonnie and Brianna with Louisa in between them, all holding hands and occasionally looking back at her.

 

Fifteen years ago, Aphrodite couldn’t even imagine being a mother, having children and owning an apartment, all of it was ridiculous to her. She and Shannon had been quietly dating, keeping it a secret from everyone, in fact, Shannon hadn’t even come out to her parents yet. Aphrodite had, but she kept her dating life quiet from the family.

 

Aphrodite had been out of school for about a year, waiting for Shannon to graduate, but she had no idea what to do with her life. She was working odd and end jobs and living with Apollo, even though he just had Lyra.

 

The breaking point had been when Shannon snuck out of Hogwarts to visit her while she was spending the night at her parents. They had walked in on Aphrodite going down on Shannon in the living room, with Shannon’s parent’s right behind them.

 

After that, their lives started to come together.

 

“Hold my hand, okay,” said Aphrodite, she had picked up Louisa so they could cross the street, and Bonnie reached her hand out to her.

 

They quickly crossed the street and then they were there, at the Dragon’s Egg Inn.

 

Aphrodite held onto Louisa as they entered the hotel and headed over to the restaurant. Standing there was Shannon, who smiled at the sight of them and ushered them to a table.

 

“Thank you for coming in,” said Shannon, as she leaned down to kiss Bonnie and Brianna’s foreheads.

 

“Free food that I don’t have to make,” said Aphrodite leaning forward to kiss Shannon quickly, “of course we came in.”

 

Shannon kissed Louisa’s cheek and took her from Aphrodite as she sat down and set up the booster seat for her. Shannon smiled at her and quickly returned the kiss Aphrodite gave her, before leaving them to go back to the kitchen.

 

This was exactly where Aphrodite wanted to be, with her family.

 

~`~

 

_June 21, 2051_

 

Dear Mama and Daddy,

 

Tomorrow is graduation and I feel like I can’t bring myself to pack. It’s always like this at the end of the year. I remember first year I stayed in Hephaestus’ room all night watching him pack. He would tell me bad jokes just like Grandad Ron and you, daddy.

 

I’m ready to graduate, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not ready to say goodbye. I watched Hermes and Athena go off to school and leave before I even started school. Hephaestus and I only shared the one year, it was a quiet one compared to the years to come. Artemis and Apollo like to think that they were always watching over me, but I feel like it was the other way around.

 

These last three years have been quiet compared to the first four, but you know that being at home with no one but yourselves.

 

Cassidy is already packed up and ready to go, she starts her training with the Tornadoes the day after we come home. She has her whole half of the dorm cleaned up and polished away. It’s a bit unnatural if you ask me, but she’s always been a bit weird.

 

My exams went well, at least I’m sure they did. Auntie Molly and Auntie Lucy probably won’t care, they’re just excited for me to start working again. Especially since Ray is going to start working with Auntie Dominique in the next couple of weeks before she starts her university.

 

Ellie’s all excited to be going back to the bakery, while Nick and David have got their internships at the Ministry to be looking forward to. I had to escape Hazel the other day, she kept going on and on about starting with the Aurors, and Uncle Al has really been taking the piss out on me by pairing us up all term.

 

Cassidy just got back, so I should probably get to bed.

 

I love you all,

Aphrodite, Dove, and Beauty

 

P.S. Hermes thank you for the pictures of Iris, I used her photo as a bookmark in my Transfiguration book, she kept me going for exams. Give her and Marci a hug and kiss goodnight. Athena, thanks again for the care package, I was the envy of most of the common room, the photos you sent of Olivia, Aiden, Finn, Clarabelle, and Farren were also the envy of the common room. Kisses and hugs all around for them. Hephaestus, Janet, Vega, and Rigel, thanks again for the letter, I was laughing so hard I almost got kicked out of class the other day, but it was more than worth it. Hephaestus, I miss having you around here so much, so give Rigel and Vega a kiss for me and Janet an extra hug. Artemis, the notes you sent me for my Charms exam were really helpful, and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Give little Abigail all of my love and kisses. Apollo, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, your last letter was really nice and I liked reading it after every exam. Hugs and kisses to all of you, love Aph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has been a long time coming, I can't believe this is done. But it's nice to share how the kids all fared after leaving school and growing up. All of them are happy with families of their own.
> 
> Until next time, please R&R, 
> 
> ~Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning! I plan on posting the first chapter later this week, for now here's a little snippet of what will be coming:
> 
> "Rose had never felt more nervous in her life, this was worse than opening her Hogwarts letter for her seventh year, wondering if she was going to be made Head Girl or not. She already knew that there would be some disapproval, they weren’t married, they were too young, Scorpius was new to his job and Rose didn’t get paid very well, and she could keep naming them off, one by one.
> 
> But she loved Scorpius, had since she was thirteen and had given her a bouquet of flowers for her birthday. She loved everything about him, and a baby was the best way to show him that love. 
> 
> In the days leading up to this dinner and her healer appointment earlier in the day, Rose had been imagining what their child would look like. A little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes, with freckles and the pointy Malfoy chin. Or even a little boy with red hair and grey eyes, cute little chubby cheeks and a sweet smile. Rose wanted nothing more than the best for their child, even if she would have to fight with her father and Mr. Malfoy all the way."


End file.
